General Thailand
by F.S.N. Stefan
Summary: The sequel to Terminator: The Across Time Chronicles. General Pichitchai's spin-off. An alternate timeline when Skynet didn't take over world. One screenplay. General Pichitchai and John Henry start their new entity and hope that this will only protect Thailand but also protect the world from other super villains. Crossover many Thai films and TV-series. Reviews are welcomed.


.

.

.

**GENERAL THAILAND:**

**THE PSYCHIC LEADER**

.

.

Written by

Stefan1994

.

This document is fan-produced sequel to a fan-made season of fan fiction, F05 Terminator – The Across Time Chronicles written by Stefan1994 which is the sequel of F03 and F04 Terminator - The Resistance Fighters Chronicles, written by Stefan1994, eyeshieldTe and Mario28, that are based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle. In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free promotion. This story is being made available to the show fans for entertainment purposes.

This is only the spin-off story of General Anongsak Pichitchai who was once the future leader of Asian resistance in the prediction of a terminator named Lampage Moore who traveled back to save him and other people from Skynet termination. This leader had his good mind power abilities such as telekinesis, telepathy and mind controls. This story about him runs after the event of the mission to stop J-Day of the psychic family and the Connors(John and Cameron Connor) who came back through time from 2030 to 2011. So there will be nothing about Terminator story, only some terminators and cyborgs are in it including Emma Akagi/Lucy Ann and John Henry.

.

**I don't have to tell you but you can imagine that the characters were talking in their own languages.**

* * *

SUPERIMPOSE: "FEBRUARY 2013"

FADE IN:

EXT. BEACH – DAWN

CAMERA moves through blue water of the Gulf of Thailand, clear water down below shows beautiful living things under it. It's like the heaven of sea livings. We hear the voice:

GENERAL PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
Ethnic separatist insurgency has been taking place in  
Southern Thailand, predominantly in the Malay Pattani  
region, made up of the three southernmost provinces of  
Thailand. It's been being like during the big wars for  
almost nine years.

TILT UP and move toward the forest of southern Thailand. Palm. Coconut trees. Banana trees.

GENERAL PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Violence has increasingly been spilling over into  
other provinces. Although separatist violence...

Deeper inside the forest. Moss-draped. Shadow-drenched. Tree trunks twist upward.

GENERAL PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
...has occurred for decades in the region, the campaign  
escalated in 2004. Despite little progress in curbing the  
violence, the junta declared that security was improving  
and that peace would come to the region by 2008.

Suddenly, every creature in the forest is deadly silent. Neither bird, beast nor insect make a noise.

GENERAL PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
The death toll surpassed 3,000 in March 2008. Finally,  
in March 2011, the government conceded that violence  
was increasing and could not be solved in a few months.

Then, in the distance, hear a tiny SNICK - a twig snapping. Abruptly, we're on the move. Fast.

GENERAL PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
No one can stop it. No one can solve it. Even me.

UNKNOWN POV.: running through forest together with breathing fast. And we're speeding up, chasing something or someone. But this one falls with a net covering from backward.

The POV looks up and sees his Muslim hat falling in front. The net is covering this one. A figure is moving toward him from the front. We don't see him clearly because this one's POV slowly dissolves to darkness.

FEMALE VOICE (O.S.)  
Sir, sir.

Eyes open, revealing that we're on a plane. In front of us now is a female AIR HOSTESS. She smiles.

CUT OUT FROM POV to see ROYAL THAI ARMY GENERAL ANONGSAK PICHITCHAI(36) in his formal suit, sitting near his sleeping son- STEFAN(9) who is on window seat.

GENERAL PICHITCHAI  
(sleepy)  
Where are we now?

AIR HOSTESS  
We just crossed the line of Cambodia, sir. We'll  
arrive Suwannaphumi airport in about half an hour.

General Pichitchai completely wakes. He looks out the window.

EXT. OUT OF THE PLANE – DAY

C.U. THE WINDOW and see that the General is looking out. Under us now is the land of smile- THAILAND.

The plane flies pass us.

THE CLOUD forms to be words:

**GENERAL THAILAND**

Then we rush into cloud and...

...appear again in the past, looking down below and we see the world war II. Japaneses and Thais fighting.

SUPERIMPOSE: "1941"

WE CRANE DOWN TO watch the full battlefield near the beach. Thais and Japaneses battle each other with misunderstanding.

SEQUENCE OF RAPID CUTS:

Explosions! Bullets raking around. A Thai teenage boy scout with long rifle shoots a Japanese soldier in the head. Two soldiers near big rock throw two Molotov cocktails toward the gangs of three Japanese soldiers. Four Japaneses rake firing at the position of ten police men who have only pistols.

At the near hut, a Thai boxer kicks two ninjas against tree. More four ninjas appear through their smoke and kill him with their blades, slashing him apart.

Two Thai soldiers come and fire them with their long sub machine guns. Two Japanese bombers fly over head.

Thai missile launcher tanks fire up right at those planes, bringing them down into fiery explosions.

FULL SHOT: seeing Thais are fighting with all their strength to protect their land from Japanese invasion through boats, ships, men and air fields.

WE MOVE THROUGH BATTLEFIELD INTO THE FOREST so fast, getting pass firing ranges between Thais and Japaneses.

DEEPER INTO THE FOREST and see Thai boxer fighting with a ninja. The boxer punches and elbows the ninja who then loses his blade and fall. We zoom pass them and move through forest DEEPER AND DEEPER until we see a glade and a small bunker.

This bunker is in the dept of this big forest. No sounds of gun firing and explosions out there. It looks very modern with iron wall and small wind turbines around it. There are also machine guns around the wall. It's like some kind of secret base.

The door opens and a negroid gets out. He's about 29, 5'8" tall and very strong. He's in white gown, jeans and T-shirt. He has plastic red gloves on both hands as a clue to something. His tag on gown says his name: "Dr. Fadoric Van Meter"

Dr. Van Meter smiles as we hear footsteps of new comers.

DR. VAN METER  
Hi, you got that genius guy?

THE NEW COMERS are three scientists in same suits with those plastic red gloves. One is Chinese, one is Thai and one is Japanese. They have come with a cage where a 30s year old Thai man is in. That Thai looks completely weak.

JAPANESE SCIENTIST  
Are you sure that this man will change the war?

DR. VAN METER  
He has to because his wife is with us in cage.  
He has only one choice to help us. Telekinesis  
is the first thing we are gonna give him today.

THAI SCIENTIST  
I never heard about this before. He has sixth  
sense doesn't mean that his brain is different.

DR. VAN METER  
You are still out of date.

JAPANESE SCIENTIST  
So, what if he can read our minds?

DR. VAN METER  
I have my products which can lock our brain signal  
within our brain. Besides, his telekinesis can't break  
it or even move it. It reflects electromagnetic wave.

JAPANESE SCIENTIST  
Good to know that. But I think we should worry that  
after your project is complete. Let's get inside.

DR. VAN METER  
Move him.

Dr. Van Meter enters the bunker. The rest carry the cage and follow him.

INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT

The lab looks like biological laboratory. The light is turned on and reveals everything in the room. The room is full with scientific controls. A thing looks like Myalo is in the center of room. But it connects to a water tank and another side of it is a large battery that is connected with the control. Inside the tank is sleeping Thai. His head are connected with tubes and cables which link to a machine. In the corner of room has a metal safe where a Thai woman living in, she's crying in there. Thai scientists and Japanese scientists working around the controls. They all have their same red gloves. Their names are KITTICHAI(34, 5'5"), KORNAWUTT(37, 5'8") ISHIMATO(35, 5'4"), NAMATO(35, 5'4") and MINASAKI(5'3"). Everybody wears the weird metal chrome caps.

Kornawutt moves toward a control and pushes on the red button.

KORNAWUTT  
Now we're gonna start.

INT. CONTROL ROOM – NIGHT

DR. VAN METER stands in the back of the room, observing the experiment with great interest. His wife is next to him, she's a beautiful pregnant negroid with curly long brown hair. She's 20s, 5'6" and strong. Other three are all Muslims with red gloves and their Muslim robes. Everybody wears the weird metal chrome caps.

Dr. Van Meter walks toward the glass and speaks through microphone.

DR. VAN METER  
Dr. Minasaki, please turn on the voltage control.

DR. VAN METER'S POV.: Minasaki nods and presses on the green button. The machine starts to shake.

Dr. Van Meter is pleased.

DR. VAN METER  
Dr. Ishimato, do what you told us, show your idea.

INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT

Ishimato nods and pushes on the biggest button at his control. Kittichai moves closer the tank and looks forward to see what will happen. Namato twists the steering wheel, the near volt meter shows the percentage of voltage they figured. He just does it at 0-20 percents.

NAMATO  
Twenty percents.

ISHIMATO  
More than that, the serum needs it work. Dr. Minasaki.

Minasaki nods, moving toward the button on the tank and pushing it. The machinery automatically works, injecting green serum from four tubes near the side of that Thai's head into the vein inside the head of this Thai.

MINASAKI  
It's ready now.

ISHIMATO  
Good to know. Dr. Namato. Do it.

Namato twists toward 40 percent.

NAMATO  
It's 40.

The Thai writhes in the tank. All serum is injected into the brain via veins. Electricity is shocking his brain.

NAMATO (O.S.)  
50 percent. 60. 70.

The man starts to be hard electrocuted as the serum is working. His muscle around his brain is a bit swollen.

NAMATO (O.S.)  
80 percent. Brain is being overclocked. The whole  
brain starts to change. Convolutions are being  
formed amazingly as his heart rate becomes fast.

CLOSE on Thai's clenched eyelids and CLOSER still. Nosebleed is flowing and mixing with water.

NAMATO (O.S.)  
90 percent. 100 percent.

The man thrashes in the tank, his convulsions increasingly violent, his eyes rolling back in their sockets. The water in the tank begins to steam.

INT. CONTROL ROOM – NIGHT

Dr. Van Meter allows himself a smile.

DR. VAN METER  
Good, my friends. Do it with all.

INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT

Namato looks to the man. Every scientist looks at their controls. The electricity starts to shock around the controls, causing them all to jump out of their controls. We hear breathing of the Thai as the whole battery power shakes the whole control with electric explosions around. Every scientist smiles proudly.

But a few seconds later, everything turns normal. Everyone looks confused. Their smiles fade.

DR. VAN METER (O.S.)  
What the hell is happening, Dr. Ishimato?

Even Dr. Ishimato looks very confused. He can't answer that. Nothing happens more.

DR. VAN METER (O.S.)  
Doctor, what the hell is going on?

ISHIMATO  
This musts be mistake.

Ishimato walks across room to see the man so close. The man looks dead. Every muscle, everything becomes normal.

No one feels different.

ISHIMATO  
Why? Why can't it be?

CLOSE ON THE WOMAN INSIDE THE LOCK, she drops to her knees.

ON THE MAN AGAIN: nothing happens.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Dr. Van Meter leans close to the glass, watching his test subject's agony. His experiment will succeed or fail in the next few moments. Sweat beads his forehead.

DR. VAN METER  
Easy now.

INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT

Minasaki reaches down and touches the man's wrist. Minasaki is agape, he looks up to Dr. Van Meter in the control room.

MINASAKI  
(shouting)  
He's dead, sir.

DR. VAN METER  
Damn it! Cancel all. It's failed.

INT. CONTROL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Dr. Van Meter takes his wife and exits. A Muslim scientist exits after him. The other two walk to see the man down there.

MUSLIM #2  
Rest easy.

MUSLIM #3  
Just bad luck.

INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT

The scientists start to move out. Minasaki presses on the lock and lets the woman go before leaving.

The woman quickly rushes toward the water tank.

WOMAN  
(crying)  
No, please, sweetie, please.

The woman drops to her knees, he won't wake. She's just crying there as if she just lost everything she loved in this world.

No bad scientists in here, if there were, she would kill them all with her hands and all she can do.

WOMAN  
(crying)  
I'm sorry. You died because of me. Kraiyutt, I'll  
never forget you, never love anybody else. I won't  
love anyone else, only you.

But there is a miracle...

CLOSE ON THE MAN'S EYES: they open.

With sounds of massive explosions, we...

CUT TO:

EXT. BANK – DAY

The Krungthai bank explodes in C4 explosion. All Thai soldiers and people around bounce off.

SUPERIMPOSE: "2013 -PRESENT DAY"

THE PICTURE OF THIS EVENT is minimized to the top of a news report on a TELEVISION.

ANNOUNCER  
This morning, there is an explosion in the Krungthai  
bank in Yala. Four dead and twenty wounded. No more  
report about the source of the bomb but military  
thinks that the C4 might be placed last night.

The TV is turned off.

WE PULL OUT, revealing the room of THE PICHITCHAI apartment.

GENERAL ANONGSAK PICHITCHAI puts down the remote control, leans his head back on the sofa, looking skyward. STEFAN, his son, is sitting on at the table, reading book. General Pichitchai looks quite keyed up.

GENERAL PICHITCHAI  
(to himself)  
Damn it, Sak! You shouldn't let that happen.

General Pichitchai exhales and stands. He walks across room toward his deck.

GENERAL PICHITCHAI'S POV.: There is a sheet of Thai paper on it. We won't know about it much but it's the command that say to move General Anongsak Pichitchai to the south and discharge him to be just a Colonel. It's signed by the King of Thailand, the Prime Minister Direk Damrongprapa and the Field Marshal Kriangkri Chaiwutt. It's very bad to this good man.

Pichitchai grabs the paper up and inserts it into a brown folder. He walks toward Stefan, puts a hand on his shoulder.

PICHITCHAI  
What are you reading?

STEFAN  
What else? It's the second edition of Hacking :  
The Art of Exploitation. Third time I reread it.

PICHITCHAI  
Do you like it?

STEFAN  
I do. And it's only one way to know more how to program  
and resurrect Moore. I want him back as my friend. He  
could understand me and no one else could. And I also  
want to work in US. Maybe I'll search for her too.

Stefan's a sharp kid but Pichitchai looks very serious with that. He turns to the baggage on the bed and sees...

PICHITCHAI'S POV.: The handkerchief younger self of Allison gave Stefan is there. Stefan's preserved it as well.

STEFAN (O.S.)  
I really want more friends. Everyone is afraid of me.  
What I can do. What I can hear and say. They hate me.

Pichitchai sympathizes with his son but...

STEFAN  
But I have to live with it. You always said that, father.

PICHITCHAI  
I know sometime you need friend. Maybe Emma can.

STEFAN  
Lucy can't, father. She'd like to be with her computer  
husband. She has to live with him, protect and care for  
him. Like us. Like other humans. They were supposed to  
be the couple of future. Another Emma's been a nun

PICHITCHAI  
Just AI. Why could you say that?

STEFAN  
They have the same status with our soul.

Stefan looks at his father with a small smile.

STEFAN  
Our ancestor, Kraiyutt Pichitchai always had  
said that the soul is like a software before  
he died. He taught you that way, right?

PICHITCHAI  
Okay. That was my grandpa. Now he's dead. Where  
is he, where is the one who understood the rule?

STEFAN  
It's still the rule you can't deny.

PICHITCHAI  
Okay, I won't argue you incessantly. Your brain is  
born to be better, faster and stronger than mine.

STEFAN  
Oh! Dad, maybe, yours is better. You may have  
something different from me. You may be able to  
do more than telekinesis and telepathy.

PICHITCHAI  
More than telekinesis and telepathy?

Stefan closes his book and smiles again. He walks toward his laptop, turns it on.

STEFAN  
Let's see this, father.

Stefan opens a document file. Pichitchai walks to join, sitting beside him and looking into the file. We don't see what they see but Pichitchai expresses his satisfactoriness.

PICHITCHAI  
I think I can understand the whole of this style.

STEFAN  
Maybe I can't train to use this like you, father.  
I can't concentrate at one another point like you.

PICHITCHAI  
So, let's design what will help me do so.

STEFAN  
Maybe your mission will be complete fast and  
you don't have to go away from me anymore if  
you really don't want to.

They smile to each other. Pichitchai seems to be so proud of his gifted son. Maybe this Stefan is cleverer than another Stefan who came from the future with his family to stop J-Day.

PICHITCHAI  
Hope is coming.

EXT. GUERILLA CAMP – DAY

FLYING OVER A LANDSCAPE of massive cliffs and towering mesas carpeted in forest of southern Thailand.

WE ZOOM AND FIND A BIG GUERILLA CAMP that is a cluster of squat concrete and steel structures surrounded by chain-link FENCE 8 meters high, topped with razor wire. Many tents are in there. Their flags aren't Thai but something else, it's like flag of GEMPAR but no star and moon on it, they're replaced by a skull with two red blades cross and a drop of blood over it. This is the new enemy, the group is called S.E.R.G.E or Special Expert Researchers of GEMPAR split Group.

A lot of guards are around here with AK-47s and shotguns. The group of 40 Muslim children are brought into the main building where looks like the HQ of this camp. All in here are Muslims.

We tilt and see ABDULL KADIR OMI(30s-40s) inside the main building, looking from the third story down to his men around the whole camp. His look is like Muslim #1 in the world war scene, only his noses look a bit different. He has a high rank and his uniform expresses his leadership of this guerilla group.

He sighs and walks away from glass.

INT. GUERILLA HQ – DAY

It looks like an air-traffic control tower, with lots of screens and bay windows showing the whole complex.

ABDULL crosses to an office where looks a little bit like a small laboratory, behind glass wall nearby. He faces a Muslim scientist who looks a bit like Muslim #2 in the world war scene.

ABDULL  
How is it, Dr. Ginyose?

DR. GINYOSE looks up from his screen and quickly salutes.

DR. GINYOSE  
Sir, we still have a problem. I really need  
that psychic boy. The serum can't be perfect  
as we want it to be without him.

ABDULL  
We can't get out the line, Doctor. Thai soldiers are  
still around here. We gotta finish this and revenge  
for the fluff of Osama bin Ali. Besides, you know our  
ancestors could do it so we must be able to do too.

Dr. Ginyose sighs and smiles.

DR. GINYOSE  
Okay, I'll try.

ABDULL  
For SERGE. For all of us.

Abdull walks back to look to his men out there again.

DR. GINYOSE  
But we can't make it real. Some of our allies are  
already dead. Jack Van Meter and Osama Bin Ali.  
Especially Jack. His ancestor was the head of  
that project. He may know some parts of serum.

ABDULL  
Okay, if you really need that boy, I'll send  
my command to one of ours. Anything else?

DR. GINYOSE  
You remember the data of Dr. Aniya and Dr. Pisoot?

Abdull turns back, thinks about that.

ABDULL  
The one police got from the Insee?

DR. GINYOSE  
Yes, that's it. Her project was about how to  
resurrect dead with electric shock and the  
medical special drug injecting into brain.  
This project had been developed to virus.

ABDULL  
That's unlikely.

DR. GINYOSE  
The situation of zombies attacking in Bangkok  
was the last result of that developed virus.  
The government's kept it safe in secret base  
for military dark research. I don't know but  
you really have to find out where it was.

ABDULL  
I think I need some more information. Can you  
please trust me for that? I swear I won't get  
deeper into the one you don't want.

DR. GINYOSE  
Okay. That can be a bit energy safe.

ABDULL  
So, please relax.

Abdull walks over to Dr. Ginyose who removes his gloves and controls his breathing to be very normal, relaxing like when he wants to sleep. Abdull removes his left hand glove, revealing his ORANGE SKIN INHUMAN HAND. We'll know later that what happened to his skin. Abdull and Dr. Ginyose shake hands, only one touch, Abdull closes his eyes, entering Dr. Ginyose's mind...

...it's a chaos of data and electric signals flowing via neural systems, there are many pictures inside those neural cells and we comes to one which shows so many pictures and data about Insee gang and the virus.

Dr. Aniya and Dr. Pisoot shake hands. ANNA and MARIA, the two psychics with strong power, Anna the telekinetic woman and Maria the mystic life healer, serving in the zombie project of DR. PISOOT aka INSEE DEVIL. Dr. Aniya and Maria supported the resurrection of Insee Devil who gained the peak human strength, stamina and regenerative healing factors and he became stronger every time he was shocked by high voltage electricity such as a thunderbolt. The virus rocket was fired by members of Insee gang. People who were soak by rain became zombies and hunted others. Then the pictures show a Thai/American hybrid male name SATTRA PRASOBCHOKE or DAN fought against Insee and his friends took anti-virus from Insee, all members were killed. Devil was killed by Dan. Everyone was cured by the same way they were infected. All these pictures, data and stories flow like stream of water through signals which are absorbed into...

...Abdull's neural systems and has streamed directly into his brain, becoming his new knowledge. In fact, he can do all this in less than one minute. Abdull opens his eyes, releases Dr. Ginyose's hand and smiles happily.

ABDULL  
Ah! That's interesting. And I think another thing  
you want is sample blood of two psychics in that lab.

DR. GINYOSE  
Yes. I think you should go there yourself. I'll give  
you a new mask for your mission. They won't be able  
to track you here. Please wait for few hours.

ABDULL  
I'd not have to do all this if your serum was finished.

DR. GINYOSE  
That's why you have to go.

ABDULL  
Finish your job on new face and bring me a motorcycle.

Abdull walks back to look to his men out there again.

ABDULL (cont'd)  
Tonight will be very fun for me.

INT. APARTMENT – DAY

Pichitchai walks through the door of a roomy apartment. The suite looks cozy but has old furnishings and hasn't seen updates in many years.

PICHITCHAI  
Hi Pookey! I'm here!

POOKEY(Thai, 5'6", 33) walks out of the kitchen holding a plate of crackers and cheese and a glass of milk.

POOKEY  
Hi, Mr. General. What brought you here.

PICHITCHAI  
I just wanna see my friend, can't I?

POOKEY  
No. You are always welcomed here.

Pichitchai takes the plate and puts a slice of cheese in his mouth and smiles. They go to sit on a sofa.

PICHITCHAI  
You still like these foods?

POOKEY  
That cheese? My sister gave me two days ago.

PICHITCHAI  
Your sister, Pancake? She came back?

POOKEY  
She graduated petrochemical engineering.  
She just got back to her beloved platform  
yesterday evening. You get here too late.

PICHITCHAI  
Not too late. I'm not here to meet her, but you.

Pichitchai eats a cracker with a piece of cheese. He looks around, doesn't like this room.

PICHITCHAI  
Pookey, do you get a new career now?

POOKEY  
I...I have a new job, Sak. It's very good one.

Pichitchai eats more as his other hand slowly does fingers-to-temple gesture, entering Pookey's mind and seeing that a big rich man shouted at her together with tossed a folder back to her:

RICH MAN (V.O.)  
Go and don't come here again! If you really  
call this a work, I think you should get back  
to your college and re-apply. Go. I don't like  
to see you here anymore.

Pookey grabbed the folder and looked a bit angry but she could see herself in the mirror nearby, so she controlled her emotion and exited the room.

Pichitchai gets back from the flashback of her mind and lowers his hand. He sighs.

PICHITCHAI  
You were fired again.

POOKEY  
I hate that you can read my mind. I can't  
really keep secret from a psychic like you?

PICHITCHAI  
Yes. It enters my brain every time you think. You  
should get that. I just sometimes get attention.

Pookey exhales seriously.

POOKEY  
Then what do you want?

PICHITCHAI  
I am but a Colonel now.

POOKEY  
How? Why?

PICHITCHAI  
Direk Damrongprapa has become the Prime Minister.  
The Matulee used him to get me away from Bangkok.

POOKEY  
But why don't you...

PICHITCHAI  
They put a psychobot into his head. He's  
but a man forced to follow the command.

POOKEY  
You are always a good General in my attitude.

Pookey grabs hold of his hand, his eyes looking at her with strange feelings. Her smile is very friendly.

PICHITCHAI  
Huh?! Okay, I'm here to give you a job.  
I don't know. Maybe you can help me but  
it's very easy. Anybody can do it?

POOKEY  
Tell me. I can do every job.

Pichitchai stares at her hand. She notices and releases.

PICHITCHAI  
Can you sometimes be with Stefan in another  
place? I can't leave him alone. I'll take  
him with me to the southern Thailand. Can  
you go with us and become his nanny?

POOKEY  
It's my honor, Sak. But I don't think I  
can do it as perfectly as real nanny.

PICHITCHAI  
Stefan doesn't need much care. He just wants  
someone to be like his friend and I think no  
one else can be both his friend and his nanny  
at the same time like you can. You are the  
most suitable for this job.

POOKEY  
So be it. I need more time to think.

PICHITCHAI  
You already have had. I have to go next week.

Pookey smiles friendly.

POOKEY  
Thank you for this offer. I'll think about it  
carefully. You can get the answer very soon.

PICHITCHAI  
Good luck. Bye.

Pichitchai and Pookey exchange a warm embrace.

POOKEY  
Good luck to you too, Mr. General.

Pichitchai walks to the door, opens and is about to exit.

POOKEY  
(shouting)  
Sak, the General anyway!

Pichitchai gives her a big smile before he exits.

EXT./INT. PSYTECH CORP – DAY

The building of Psytech Corp has 14 stories and looks very modern. It also has Psytech logo. A motorcycle arrives with an American wearing very formal suit but he has a werid blue chrome metal helmet which looks a bit like a knight's one. He heads into the building where a guard walks over to him with a truncheon.

GUARD  
(re: the helmet)  
Sir, you have to put this off.

The man turns and he puts his gloves instead. The guard feels like he's meeting a psycho.

GUARD  
Sir, I said...

THE MAN has the orange skin hands. He grabs the guard's neck with one hand as another shuts his mouth. This reveals that this guy isn't a common American, this is masked Abdull.

ABDULL (cont'd)  
Tell me everything.

The guard's eyes are frozen with fear as Abdull enters his mind, knowing the event...

...Stefan came here in the morning with a backpack and his laptop. He met the guard first.

GUARD  
Good morning, Stefan.

STEFAN  
Good morning, uncle Uan. I'd like to meet  
the couple. Are they around here?

GUARD  
Oh! They're in their server farm under basement.  
I think you should go through the corridor 1A and...

STEFAN  
I know the way. Thank you very much.

Stefan ran inside the building, talked something with a receptionist before got through lobby and went to the left side corridor. Guard's thought also brings us through this long modern corridor very fast and we see a lift then it goes down, bringing us in a flash to see a secured door. That's the couple's server farm. But the guard can't bring us to see the inside. Also the guard's mind tells us that no way to get in through air vent.

WE REVERSE and Abdull smiles subtly at the guard as he slowly releases one hand from his mouth.

ABDULL  
Thank you. Then now forget me and go to sleep.

The guard's eyes seem sleepy. Abdull lets him go. The guard walks back to his security booth. He sits, falls his face down on his arms binding over his table and sleeps.

ABDULL  
Hardworking one.

Abdull continues his way into the lobby where he meets a receptionist and other two guards.

RECEPTIONIST  
Sir, please put that helmet off.

ABDULL  
I'd like to meet Warapop Pichitchai.  
Tell me when he'll be out of room.

The two guards walk to him. Abdull quickly grabs their hands. Those guards rapidly fall asleep. The receptionist goes to her telephone but too late, Abdull grabs her hand and reads her mind.

INT. SERVER ROOM – DAY

C.U. THE SERVER FARM.: they are fifteen large computer towers. -Displayed on the face of each tower are monitors, each displaying. There's a LAUGHTER in o.s.

STEFAN (O.S.)  
Ah! I think these toys are very easy to play.

WE PAN 180 DEGREE TO see...

The couple both are robot and cyborg, JOHN HENRY and LUCY ANN-HENRY sit at the table in front of the server farm. They are building with Legos (actually, Lego robotics kits). The metal couple keep watch on what Stefan is doing. Stefan builds deliberately...with purpose.

STEFAN  
And this last piece.

Stefan finishes his building. They clap their hands.

JOHN HENRY  
Psychics are always as fast as machines.

LUCY HENRY  
Sometimes faster.

STEFAN  
And now psychics need help from machines.

LUCY HENRY  
What is it?

STEFAN  
My father, you know it?

JOHN HENRY  
Yes. We keep watching everything in Thai government  
and military sectors for almost a year. I get many  
things saying about Matulee on unsecured lines. They  
have been developing the main AI for all psychobots  
linking to the main leadership. One of psychobot's  
target is the latest Prime Minister. I also find more  
data about the first nuclear power plant of Thailand.

STEFAN  
The construction of the Chumporn nuclear power plant?

LUCY HENRY  
There are many things that can't be trusted.

STEFAN  
The point is now to create a helmet which can  
help my father's mind power to be stable enough  
for psychic teleportation.

LUCY HENRY  
Why?

STEFAN  
It's faster way to win our enemies.

JOHN HENRY  
That's very difficult but we'll try.

Stefan turns on his laptop.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
I have my design. Maybe you can comment it.  
I'm not clever enough but that doesn't mean  
I can't do anything for my father.

LUCY HENRY  
Please show us.

Stefan opens a 3D model file with Autodesk Maya 2013. It's a flat red helmet with blue earmuffes and some kind of accessories in shape of white angel wings on both side. It looks more like common baseball helmet. It's nothing so special but there are few layers of 3D objects.

STEFAN (O.S.) (cont'd)  
Outside is like baseball helmet.

JOHN HENRY  
Let me see it.

Stefan sends John Henry his laptop. The couple eye the model. John Henry hits a couple of keys.

JOHN HENRY  
This seems good but it's just a design.

STEFAN  
It's how it's used.

LUCY HENRY  
Interesting model. I think this thing  
is very convoluted. It's not easy but  
I will try all my best.

STEFAN  
Psychic chip. I have heard about psychobots. I think  
we can make the real psychic chip for powerful purpose  
of our power. This thing is small but I think if you  
can make it real, we can clear all psychics' mistake  
for teleportation.

LUCY HENRY  
You all can split soul out of body. That's safer.

STEFAN  
Not safer at all. Soul can be captured and destroyed  
by magnetic field generator. It'll be parted atom by  
atom. Only human body can protect us from that.

LUCY HENRY  
So what can we do to this helmet?

STEFAN  
I have been thinking about the way soul can teleport via  
air. Electromagnetic wave can get through air faster than  
light speed. There is another way to teleport. If we use  
warmhole, I think that way will open the dimension gate to  
somewhere else in outer space.

LUCY HENRY  
Existence of warmholes has not been proven.  
The very fact that something is allowed by the  
laws of physics doesn't make it exist in the  
universe. And the last thing: even if warmholes  
do exist the energy to create them, and most of  
all control them is beyond anything that we can  
achieve on Earth. The energy required to create  
even the smallest warmhole would definetely rip  
the Earth apart.

Stefan thinks about it. This is too much for a boy in his age to think about, he may be too young for that.

JOHN HENRY  
There is something called hyperspace or  
fourth dimension. If you send an object to  
hyperspace where one million years equals a  
nano second and make it move than recall it,  
you have moved something without moving it in  
our dimension. One problem, at the moment  
scientists can only move a cell to hyperspace  
and recall it. So it will be very long before  
you can send a grain of salt to 4D.

STEFAN  
I can't figure out other ways.

JOHN HENRY  
We'll try all the way. Thank you for your concept.

STEFAN  
Wait, John Henry. Please wait. I have another  
concept. Our ancestor ever taught us that we  
can teleport if we can control our mind to be  
so stable enough at where we wanna go.

LUCY HENRY  
Stable enough. What if psychic chip can make it  
as stable as it should be for teleportation?

STEFAN  
That's what I really wanna talk with you. This isn't  
just safer but in other view, it can be very very  
dangerous. As John Henry ever said that can only  
move a cell to hyperspace and recall it back, we  
can't for more than one cell.

LUCY HENRY  
I think psychic can unlock the way to bring  
through as we ever trick time displacement  
energy bubble. This time, it's same when  
and different where.

JOHN HENRY  
And this is pure mind power. No electric power  
to be used for the jump. We must think carefully.

LUCY HENRY  
What about quantum tunnelling?

JOHN HENRY  
The tunnel effect?

Lucy nods. Stefan looks confused with that. He looks to John Henry who can assume what Stefan is confusing about.

JOHN HENRY  
You don't know?

STEFAN  
Never knew it before. Can you please explain?

JOHN HENRY  
Yep. It is an evanescent wave coupling effect that  
occurs in the context of quantum mechanics because  
the behaviour of particles is governed by Schrödinger's  
wave-equation. All wave equations exhibit evanescent  
wave coupling effects if the conditions are right.  
Wave coupling effects mathematically equivalent to  
those called "tunnelling" in quantum mechanics can  
occur with Maxwell's wave-equation.

LUCY HENRY  
Both with light and with microwaves.

JOHN HENRY  
...and with the common non-dispersive wave-equation  
often applied to waves on strings and to acoustics.

LUCY HENRY  
Is this too much for you, Stefan?

Stefan smiles and shrugs.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
I think I should read about it myself.

LUCY HENRY  
I think you shouldn't trust in wiki very much.

STEFAN  
I know. I think I should go out for books.

JOHN HENRY  
Should we go with you?

STEFAN  
No. You two need time together. I understand  
your marriage lives. It's really hard to say  
about it because I'm not at the right age.

LUCY HENRY  
Time is very fast and your life is too short.  
Yourself is naturally deteriorated every sec.  
I think you should have enjoyed it as others.

STEFAN  
And I prefer to study as hard as I can.

Stefan looks down to the Lego robotics castle. His hand touches its tower and roams to its base.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
I wanna be perfect. I know no one can but I'll try  
all my best. I have to be a better man in the future.  
I have to be good enough for my soulmate. She won't  
be sorry to be my wife.

JOHN HENRY  
But sometimes you have to play with others.

STEFAN  
It's enough for me to play here with you both.

LUCY HENRY  
We'll be sorry if we are the cause of your reclusion.

Stefan hits the whole LEGO building, but when it's gonna collapse, his mind pulls its pieces back to form into a castle again as nothing just happens.

STEFAN  
Now I wanna say that you should do your research for  
teleportation and please don't butt in my reclusion.  
I'd like to live my own life with my contentment.

John Henry looks into Stefan's eyes.

JOHN HENRY  
Are you angry, Stefan? I look into your  
eyes and I see an anger beneath them.

STEFAN  
Just a bit.

LUCY HENRY  
You should control your emotion better than this.

Stefan stands and smiles to them very friendly.

STEFAN  
Thank you and sorry about my anger.  
Next time, it won't happen again.

LUCY HENRY  
We'll send the answer directly into your phone tonight.

STEFAN  
As your wish. I'll always wait.

JOHN HENRY  
Good luck, Stefan.

Stefan waves his hand and exits the room. Lucy's gaze roams down to see that he forgets his backpack.

LUCY HENRY  
Oh! Stefan, he forgets this again.

JOHN HENRY  
I'll continue my installation. You can go.

LUCY HENRY  
Next time, I should warn him.

Lucy grabs the backpack and follows Stefan.

SLOW MOTION:

INT. CORRIDOR – DAY

Stefan gets out from the elevator banks. He isn't alert of a threat following near his back. Abdull's steps which follow him, are all as light as air.

INT. BASEMENT – SAME TIME

Lucy with Stefan's backpack enters the elevator. The elevator door closes.

INT. CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS

Abdull is very close to Stefan who is careless. He shows a hypodermic syringe.

INT. ELEVATOR – CONTINUOUS

Lucy waits until the elevator door opens.

INT. CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS

Stefan starts to feel footsteps behind him. He suddenly turns but too late, Abdull grabs his hand and quickly stabs the hype deeper into his vein, sucking little blood from him. He finishes his job in few seconds before Stefan could react. Stefan has tried to throw this guy away with his mind but it's useless. Abdull stops every action. The hype is full now, so he grabs Stefan harder and throws him against the wall behind him very hard. Lucy gets out... BACK TO NORMAL:

LUCY HENRY  
(re: Abdull)  
Hey! Who are you?

Abdull suddenly runs. Lucy quickly rushes to help Stefan who holds his neck.

STEFAN  
Don't worry about me. After him.

Lucy doesn't hesitates, she follows Abdull who runs so fast. The guards try to stop Abdull but they all are barged away.

LUCY HENRY  
(shouting while running)  
Stop now. I won't warn you again.

Abdull runs very fast. He throws a table he finds to Lucy who can break it with a kick. Abdull doesn't even interest in what Lucy just did, he continues his way into...

INT. LOBBY – CONTINUOUS

Abdull runs and rushes to the glass door, piercing through it instead of waiting until it would opened.

LUCY HENRY  
Every guard, stop the man.

Two guards just sleep there. Nothing can wake them. Lucy isn't tired, she follows.

Abdull turns back with a Glock 19 firing right at Lucy's head. She is not dead. He fires again and again as his other hand starts the motorcycle. Lucy doesn't stop, she still runs and jumps toward him. He quickly grabs both of her arms in his.

They stare hard at each other, surprisingly.

ABDULL  
What are you?

LUCY HENRY  
Who the hell are you?

Without an answer, Abdull barges Lucy away from him with all his force and quickly starts the motorcycle, driving onto road. Lucy stands up. Too late.

DOLLY IN: Lucy watches Abdull going. She looks down to her arms, confused. Nothing but she senses something during the fight.

Lucy's wounds rapidly heal themselves with Lucy's regenerative healing factor. She walks back into the building when people around here come to look at what just happened.

EXT. BUDDHIST GRAVEYARD – DAY

This place is graveyard behind a Buddhist temple somewhere in Bangkok. We pan to find Pichitchai standing in front of a cinerary urn.

C.U. THE CINERARY URN which is of Pichitchai's wife... it has everything in Thai... Mrs. Yonlada Pichitchai. Born: November 5, 1976. Died: November 6, 2008. We'll always remember her, she protected the ones she loved until the last second of her life.

A bouquet is put down in front of her urn by Pichitchai who is crying in his mind as his hand slowly and gently reaches to touch her gray picture on the urn's stone.

PICHITCHAI  
I'm so sorry, Yon, for missing the anniversary  
of your death. I never forget you but I just...  
I have a lot of things to do.

Pichitchai cleans the joss stick pot and brings her a new glass of water. Pichitchai still stares hard at her picture.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
I promised you to take care of my son. I ever  
once said to you that I would resign from Royal  
Thai army for you. I'm sorry about that I can't.  
There are many people still need my help.

CLOSE ON THE PICTURE as Pichitchai's fingers enter frame and touch it again.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT./EXT. HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "JAPAN - NOVEMBER 5, 2008"

The hotel room is so big, this room was designed to be very livable. There are three rooms(two bedrooms and one bathroom) and one front door with hotel card reader. The door to each room is sliding door made of bamboo.

OUR CAMERA moves along the small wooden corridor to the porch where YOUNGER STEFAN (5) and his mother- YONLADA PICHITCHAI(32, 5'5", Thai) lying and watching the stars together. She's pointing and teaching him how to call stars over the sky.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
(pointing to a constellation)  
Mom, what's that constellation?

YONLADA  
That's scorpio. It is the eighth astrological sign  
in the Zodiac. It spans the 210-240th degree of the  
zodiac, between 207.25 and 234.75 degree of celestial  
longitude, which the Sun transits this area on average  
between October 23 to November 22 each year.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
Wow! You are so smart with these.

YONLADA  
Not much Stefan. You'll be much smarter than me.  
I really want that. You know what? Sometimes I  
and your father used to watch the stars together  
before we have had you.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
So I'm obstructer.

YONLADA  
No. You are linker. Your dad haven't had time with us.

PICHITCHAI (O.S.)  
But not today.

Yonlada turns to see PICHITCHAI who comes to lie down beside Stefan, joining them. Yonlada smiles proudly.

YONLADA  
You can't miss even one of mements like this?

PICHITCHAI  
No day, sweetie. Do you like this place?

YONLADA  
Very much.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
Dad, mom, I think I should...  
(yawning)  
...go to sleep.

Stefan sits up. Both mom and dad give him smiles.

PICHITCHAI  
Good night, little tiger.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
I wish that to both of you too.

Younger Stefan is a talent boy, he walks very airily to the door and slides it open easily. He's strong enough. He yawns again and enters his room, closing door behind him. The father and mother have watched him. They both then turn back to their stars.

PICHITCHAI  
Happy birthday, Yon.

Surprisingly, she turns to him, leaving her beautiful night sky.

YONLADA  
Thank you for this place.

PICHITCHAI  
This is what I should do to you. Besides,  
this day was another special day between us.

YONLADA  
I remember that. You and me watched to  
the sky like this. You were very strange.

PICHITCHAI  
Yeah. I did so many things very weird.

YONLADA  
You stammered out, breathed hard and fast.  
(with a laugh)  
I almost thought that you were ill but it wasn't really  
what I had thought, it was very special. You looked  
into my eyes and said it with ring box in your hand.

They both chuckle.

PICHITCHAI  
I asked you. Would you marry me, ma'am? You changed  
your look and you expressed fake anger to me. My  
heart had been almost broken for a long moment.

YONLADA  
(giggling)  
Yeah. I also remember the look on your face.  
I just teased you. I smiled when I was satisfied.  
I answered you. Okay, Mr. Colonel. I would.

PICHITCHAI  
I cried. Everything wasn't like all a soldier did.

YONLADA  
It was your happy night.

Pichitchai watches her face as he slowly gets closer her.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
Not much different from tonight.

Yonlada turns to look at him.

YONLADA  
You have many surprises today.

PICHITCHAI  
This trip is for us, for our family.

YONLADA  
Can you promise me that someday you  
might resign from the Army and stay  
with us all time with your pension?

PICHITCHAI  
I will. I promise.

YONLADA  
Thank you.

PICHITCHAI  
I can do everything for you.

YONLADA  
That's why I can't really run from you.

PICHITCHAI  
I love you, Yon.

YONLADA  
I love you too.

They get closer each other, pull each other into a kiss. She opens her mouth under his and the tips of their tongues duel for a moment before hers retreats and his follows to sinuous wrestle with it. He feels her fingers slide over his neck and then into his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. He doesn't feel any pain, his love for her has deleted it all. Her love too, her fingers relax as she lets her emotion playing with his.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HOTEL BEDROOM – NIGHT

LOW ANGLE: on a floor as Yonlada and Pichitchai slowly lie down there. The whole room is made of bamboo and paper. They continue their kiss on a cool wooden floor. He's over her. He breaks the kiss and looks into her cute black eyes. They pant.

PICHITCHAI  
(panting)  
You are so beautiful tonight.

Her hand reaches up and touches his cheek.

YONLADA  
(panting)  
You are so handsome too.

They kiss again. Pichitchai's hands slide along her dressed body as he keeps the kiss hard. She gasps, squirming as Pichitchai thumbs her hardened nipples beneath her pajamas. He wraps an arm around his wife's neck, drawing her close.

Yonlada's hands clutch at the sides of his night shirt when she breaks their kiss. He lifts his arms at her urging and she drags the shirt off over his head. They kiss again.

When they break the kiss, Yonlada quickly puts her pajamas off, revealing her beautiful naked body as Pichitchai puts off his pants. He helps her put her pants off with her undies.

They pull each other into the passionate kiss again.

He drops his head and takes one of her pink buds into his mouth. His tongue rolls around that tip. She gasps when he pinches it in between his teeth.

His nimble fingers find her center. He uses his index finger to stroke up the length of her womanhood. She gasps and leans her forehead against his shoulder. He uses his thumb to massage her most sensitive spot while he dips a finger deeper inside her. While continuing what he is doing with his hand, he backs them up until her back is against the wall. He musts have been looking for leverage so she can remain standing because he moves his hand from her lower back to grasp the back of her head right at the nape of her neck. He pulls her head off his shoulder and looks into her face. He musts have wanted to see the power he has over her in that moment. A tension has been building in her lower abdomen. He slips his finger out of her, and she mews at the loss of contact. But before she can lose the feeling, he plunges two fingers back into her. With one like flick of her most sensitive spot, she comes shuddering in his arms. He musts have loved the sight, her completely submit to him, if only for a moment.

He lets her recover, leaning back against the wall but still clinging to him for support. He takes the lead and grasps her hand moving it inside his underwears. He curls her fingers against his hardened length. She's surprised at how soft the skin is and the way it twitches in her hand. He moves her hand up and down his length setting the pace. After a few strokes, he removes his hand leaving the job up to her. She glances up at him. He has both hands on the wall behind her with her in between his arms. He has his head slightly bend down, but even then his face is controlled. He is exerting much effort, but he still has every muscle of his face locked down with his eyes close. Even when she feels a warm liquid spill over her hand, he barley flinches. The only sound he made is a slight groan.

PICHITCHAI  
I can do more than this.

YONLADA  
Please do it, my love.

He places his hand on her breast. He leans and kisses her. He shifts his weight on top of her laying her down on the cool floor again. His lips never leave hers. Their kiss draws more urgent as his hands caress her neck, then her sides, then her thighs, everywhere. They part their kiss. She shakes the hair out of her eyes, and looks up at him.

He begins to trail kisses from her neck, pausing to tease each breast, down to her abdomen. When he reaches the apex of her legs, he lifts her leg closest to him over his shoulder and dips his head between her legs. When his mouth connects with her body she cries out throwing her head back against the pile of pillows near the wall. He assaults her most sensitive spot with his tongue and lips while he slips a finder inside of her. Her breath is coming in heavy puffs as she looks down at him, marveling at his skill. He continues his actions alternating between teasingly light and slow touches and quick assaults. He glances up to gauge her reaction, making sure he is doing the right thing. When his eyes connect with hers, she can feel an explosion in her lower abdomen. The tingles and aftershocks spread out all the way to her fingertips and toes.

She finally succeeds in her mission and slides his underwears off with a little help. She dips her head over him and he draws in a heavy breath, air hissing through his teeth as her warm hand wraps around the base of his cock. She tugs him towards her and he hardly needs her urging as he shuffles forward. He feels her heat on his cock, just as he had against his face and then the tip of his cock is sliding through her slippery folds and she guides him to her entrance. Pichitchai tries to focus as the tension inside him that he has been successfully ignoring spikes, tensing his butt and tightening his balls.

Her thighs are silky as she draws up her legs and they slide along his sides, her toes tickle the outside of his thighs. He grabs her legs and spreads them, maneuvering them past and then over his shoulders, her calves and heels rest on his back. He thrust forward, and at the same time let his weight shift forward and down, pressing her thighs back and her knees toward her chest. He doesn't even attempt to stifle the groaned cry as he slides into her tight embrace. Her sex grips him like a velvet covered vice, which he forces apart in order to forges a tingling, sparking trail of delectable friction to her snug, molten core.

His balls are already boiling, his control hanging by a thread. Her hands reach for his face and he grasps her wrists. Her hands don't stop and she resists him as he pushes against her. The struggle shifts him inside her and he grits his teeth as the shiver of pleasure the simple shift causes snakes up his spine. He pushes harder and suddenly her resistance vanishes and he presses her wrists and arms onto the cool floor.

They both are breathing heavily through their noses, his face poises over hers, her eyes half-lid and partially hiding her usually intense and unwavering stare.

YONLADA  
Do it more. Do it with all your strength.

With, a grunt, he starts to pound into her. His strokes are short, fast and powerful. He sees her pearly white teeth dig into her lower lip so hard as her hip arches, pressing her torso up to meet his. His flesh collides with hers in a staccato beat so fast the shockwave of one-collision merges with the next. The sound merges with the rhythmic creak of the wooden floor and their cries and his fingers slide from her wrists to link and tangle with hers.

He doesn't strive for control, but simply strains for release and it isn't long in coming. He feels his hips stutter with fast rapid-fire thrusts stabbing at her sweet core, grinding against her trying to get deeper although it is physically impossible. He throws his head back and bellows with the white hot surge of pleasure that blazes through him like a napalm inferno that tenses his back into a taut bow, his vertebrae grinding together with the tension while his hips continues to buck. Their climaxes sear across their nerves, overloading their senses and causing their world to shrink to the single pinpoint of overwhelming sensation. They are on fire and their hearts feel like it will burst as his dick convulses and he pumps his seed into Yonlada in heavy, draining spurts. Their cries become a series of grunts connect to each of those spurts, her sex squeezing against him as he expands before each one.

One moment Pichitchai feels like the epitome of strength and power, a taut, vibrating tower of masculinity, the next he feels dazed and doesn't have the strength of a newborn kitten. He collapses on top of Yonlada, both panting, desperate for breath, twitching as stray electric charges of ecstasy tweak overloaded nerves and made muscles misfire. His eyes are closed, his face buries in her hair above her shoulder. Her fingers go slack, but it takes him a moment to realize the significance and do the same. The moment between husband and wife in this night is very wonderful. The General seems happy with this but it's not only this, something very is coming into their lives, changing everything between them forever.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HOTEL ROOM – MORNING

Yonlada the mother, helps wiping her son's hair with a white towel. Actually, She just bathed him. Pichitchai is not here.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
Mom, where is dad?

YONLADA  
He just got out for some business. He'll come  
back and take us both to a fountain. Japan has  
many minerals fountains.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
How is the night, mom?

Yonlada thinks about her moment with Pichitchai in the night then she chuckles. But her son didn't mean about that.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
Mom, did you and dad watch stars all night?

YONLADA  
No. Not like that. We went to sleep an hour after you.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
Mom, I really want a robotic jigsaws.

YONLADA  
We'll go and find out one.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
Really?

Yonlada looks into the mirror.

YONLADA  
Yes. We will.

Stefan smiles happily. But the moment between mother and son ends when the UNKNOWN JAPANESE opens the door easily and enters their hotel room. Yonlada quickly turns and pulls her son behind her. This Japanese has the same helmet with Abdull's, maybe he's Abdull during infiltration.

YONLADA  
Who are you? How can you enter this room?

Yonlada looks to the man and protects her son from him.

INT. OUTSIDE OF THE HOTEL ROOM – LATER

Every room looks same. They were made of wood and paper, there are sliding doors and no window. Pichitchai smiling happily, walk alone in wooden corridor with one bag of food. He sees the weird thing, why the door of his room has been open. He suddenly runs and enters...

INT. HOTEL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Pichitchai storms into the room and sees the Japanese man running out with fear and jumping out through porch.

YOUNGER STEFAN (O.S.)  
(crying)  
Mom, please don't die. Mom!

He quickly runs into the room that man left.

PICHITCHAI'S POV.: Yonlada lying in the center of room, she was shot in her chest and her belly. Stefan is beside her, crying and shaking her.

YONLADA  
(weakly)  
Anongsak.

PICHITCHAI  
No. No. No.

Pichitchai rushes to her, grabbing her hand. His other hand presses the numbers on cellphone.

PICHITCHAI  
(into phone, in Japanese)  
"Hello. I need an ambulance. Gunfire. Here is  
Fujiya Inn 443 Shinpata Oaza Ginzan Obanazawa."

Pichitchai leaves his phone on floor and looks to Yonlada who is painful on the cool floor. Pichitchai tries to stop her bloodloss but he can't do it. His tears are flowing down. There are many wounds on her. She grabs hold of his arms, stopping his will.

YONLADA  
(weakly)  
No. My General. You can't. I'm dying anyway.

PICHITCHAI  
(crying)  
No. You won't. Not today. I haven't shown you my  
most wonderful surprise. Please I'm a General, I  
command you not to die. I want you to live.

Her tears of pride are streaming down. Her heart beats fast with fear of her own death. She thinks that no one can run from death. Her left hand strokes his tear-filled cheek.

YONLADA  
(weakly)  
I'm so proud of you. I love you.

PICHITCHAI  
(crying)  
No. Please don't, darling. Please endure it.  
I can't. I can't let you go. I love you with  
all my heart. Please stay alive.

YONLADA  
(faintly)  
No one can run from death. You taught me like that.  
You ever said it yourself. Life is very short but  
nothing matters if you never do any useful things  
to the ones you love. I'm sorry about this.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
(crying)  
No. Mom, you have to stay with us.

Yonlada's other hand strokes Stefan's cheek.

YONLADA  
Stefan, promise me. You won't disobey your dad.  
Promise me you will always listen to your dad.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
(crying)  
Please mom. We'll take you to the hospital.  
The doctor will be able to keep you alive.

YONLADA  
Stefan, promise me.

YOUNGER STEFAN  
I promise you.

Yonlada looks to her husband. She smiles happily.

YONLADA  
My General, promise me you won't leave him.  
You will always take care of him and you will  
always save him with all your strength. He's  
all my blood. Please care him as you care me.

PICHITCHAI  
I will but please...

YONLADA  
No. Don't say anything else. Please don't  
harm him of this. It's not his fault for  
my death. Please do everything I said.

PICHITCHAI  
I will do whatever you want. I won't let him die.  
I will take care of him. I will teach him and love  
him as much as I love you. I promise.

YONLADA  
Kiss me. Kiss your wife.

With tears and sadness, Pichitchai leans but hesitates. Yonlada pulls him down with her last strength, kissing him. This is how the death tastes like in her opinion, she never was sad for being a wife to this ranking. Yonlada loses all her force, her other hand which has been on Stefan's face, now drops to the floor. Her hand on his neck is nothing now, it drops from his neck. Her eyes close. He feels her tongue hasn't respond. He breaks the kiss and looks to her. She's peacefully dead now.

PICHITCHAI  
Yonlada! Yon! Yonlada!

Pichitchai pulls her into his embrace, hugging her in his arms while he's crying for all last time he has been with her. Stefan cries on her feet. His mother is dead now. He can't really help.

BACK TO PRESENT

Pichitchai wipes his tears.

PICHITCHAI  
Fruitless to cry for it, I know you would say it.  
I'm really sorry, Yon. If I got there faster, I  
would be able to protect you. I'm very sorry.

Pichitchai leans and kisses on the picture.

PICHITCHAI  
Sleep peacefully here. Get rest. Good bye.

Pichitchai stands up. His phone rings. He grabs it and wipes his tears before he answers.

PICHITCHAI  
(into phone)  
Hello.  
(a beat)  
What? Okay. I'll be there.

Pichitchai hangs up and walks off.

INT. PSYTECH CORP – AFTERNOON

There are several emergency vehicles visible through the broken glass: fire, police, EMT, etc. Lucy Henry, along with some guards, block the passage of a few very official-looking persons. Stefan is at a chair, a doctor is bandaging his small wound.

Some ASSISTANT in shirt and tie hands a thin folder to Lucy Henry, who glances at it and then hands it to an INVESTIGATOR.

INVESTIGATOR  
What is this?

LUCY HENRY  
This is the reason you can't go down the basement.

The investigator glances quickly at the cover letter.

INVESTIGATOR  
Classified? Come on.

LUCY HENRY  
You can't see the thing down there and besides,  
that tough guy didn't aim to anything down there.  
Only few guards were poisoned. They are okay now.

INVESTIGATOR  
You should know more about Thai laws. We can get  
in and check the scene anyway. I don't care how  
big and important this company is but if I really  
wanna poke about, I will always. Maybe your company  
has some drugs or some other illegal assets down  
there. You should let me check it.

LUCY HENRY  
So you must have a paper first.

Investigator hands back the folder.

INVESTIGATOR  
I'll be back.

The investigator walks off and starts consulting with local guys.

Lucy turns to one of the guards.

LUCY HENRY  
No one gets through... do you understand?

Trying hard, and failing, to not betray the full meaning of that understanding, the RANKING GUARD nods. Stefan comes to join.

Lucy Henry and Stefan disappear down the passage that's being guarded.

INT. GUN SHOP – AFTERNOON

A Thai rich man wearing same helmet with Abdull, walks into the stereotypical Terminator gun shop. The MANAGER tends to a customer looking at a pump-action shotgun.

MANAGER  
Mister?

The man turns to face the Manager

MANAGER (cont'd)  
It'll just be a few minutes. Feel free to-  
to look around. Every gun here needs authorize  
to be beared. You need legal paper and contract  
if you really want to buy things in here.

THE MAN  
Thank you for explaining.

The man looks around the shop.

Manager hands receipt to Customer.

MANAGER  
There you go. You can pick it up in ten days.

Customer leaves.

MANAGER (cont'd)  
So, Mister, how can I help you?

The man puts off his gloves, revealing his ORANGE SKIN HANDS. This is Abdull again. The manager is stunned with that. As he is about to go, Abdull grabs his hands.

ABDULL  
I need all massive guns you have. Take  
them all to me. I'll go in an hour.

Manager's eyes seem emotionless.

MANAGER  
(coldly)  
Yes, sir.

ABDULL  
Good.

Abdull releases him and smiles.

EXT. GUN SHOP – AFTERNOON

A POLICE CRUISER parks near the shop entrance.

INT. GUN SHOP – AFTERNOON

A bolt-action rifle rests on the counter. Abdull holds a Glock handgun, the slide pulled back. He releases it and it springs into place.

ABDULL  
That is so smooth.

MANAGER  
It's a nice weapon.

ABDULL  
I don't think this is good enough.

Two uniformed POLICE OFFICERS enter the store, trying to look casual. They go to meet the manager, looking friendly.

POLICE #1  
Hey, buddy, today's very bored. Let us re-check  
your licence. Quickly, we have many things to do.

MANAGER  
You have to be very careful. My master is here.

POLICE #2  
Your masters are here, they're us both.

Abdull quickly turns, shows his orange hands, grabs one of them by throat.

ABDULL  
I'm your master now.

Another one quickly pulls his gun and aims at Abdull who releases his friend. Abdull kicks the gun away from his hand and grabs his hand, staring into his eyes.

ABDULL  
Do what I command you to do.

POLICE #2  
(coldly)  
Yes, sir.

INT. GROCERY STORE – AFTERNOON

Standing at the CASHIER of the chain grocery store, SATTRA PRASOBCHOKE nicknames DAN(Thai/American hybrid, black hair, black eyes, 27), a special computer genius Agent of secret agency, puts his change into a coat pocket and gathers up two cloth bags of groceries.

CASHIER  
You got everything?

DAN  
Looks like it.

CASHIER  
How is your wife? Is she still angry of you?

DAN  
Oh! No. Not anymore. She has turned to me softer.  
Thank you for your means. That way seems very useful.

CASHIER  
As I told you before, woman wants sometimes with man  
she loves. You just need to be with her, try to make  
her happy such as drop your job sometimes, get out for  
date with her, have dinner together. You should spend  
some more time with her.

DAN  
Job gets all mine.

CASHIER  
Many percentage of divorcement were from these  
words. I don't have time. Job gets all my time.  
Don't say that to your wife.

DAN  
Thanks. I will try.

CASIER  
So see you Friday?

DAN  
Probably. Bye.

CASHIER  
Bye. Have a nice day.

Dan walks off.

DAN  
Thank you.

And exits the store.

INT. DAN'S APARTMENT – AFTERNOON

The one-bedroom apartment has a futon, a table, some chairs, and a small electric kitchen. The window is being rained on.

DAN (O.S.)  
Airin, I'm back.

Dan enters the room with two cloth bags of groceries. His very pregnant wife, DR. AIRIN PRASOBCHOKE M.D.(Thai, about 5'6"), walks from the bathroom to help putting off his gabardine.

AIRIN  
You got dinner?

DAN  
Yes. But I have to eat as fast as I can.  
I'm sorry. Night shift, you already know.

AIRIN  
Let's see what you have.

They put everything out off the bags.

DAN  
There are instant noodle for long week, your  
chicken essences, pork, chicken, fish saurce,  
milk, eggs, brown rice, rice, bread, buns and  
of course, goober-greese and jam.

AIRIN  
Hmm! All these seem amazing dinner.

DAN  
Let's see what we can eat.

AIRIN  
You bathe, I'll cook.

Dan smiles subtly.

DAN  
That's very good.

INT. SERVER ROOM – EVENING

The metal couple, JOHN HENRY AND LUCY HENRY sit with Stefan, waiting until Pichitchai enters the room. He quickly goes to hug his son, checking around his body.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
Stefan, are you okay?

STEFAN  
He's got my blood.

They part. He looks stunned.

PICHITCHAI  
Can you remember who he is?

LUCY HENRY  
He wears special mask. I can't scan through  
but he has the orange skin which is really  
dangerous to everyone. He can gain control of  
other humans' mind via neural network.

PICHITCHAI  
The orange skin?

LUCY HENRY  
It's full with bio electric transceiver.

JOHN HENRY  
We are doing research for it.

LUCY HENRY  
I got some sample tissue during the fight.  
He's mutant. I don't know what else he can  
do but he could charm our guards and get  
through many protection. We can't figure  
why he needs Stefan's blood like that.

Pichitchai thinks about it, he looks quite serious.

PICHITCHAI  
Something musts be wrong.

LUCY HENRY  
He's another psychic.

PICHITCHAI  
Who can he be? Anna and Maria are dead.  
I don't think there are more other groups  
of mighty psychics in the world.

JOHN HENRY  
Maybe you can be wrong.

PICHITCHAI  
Sometimes.

STEFAN  
Dad, this is really dangerous. I couldn't access his  
mind because there was another thing obstructing my  
mind power when I tried to read. This one could be  
the same one who killed mom in Japan.

PICHITCHAI  
John Henry, can you please check where he is going?

JOHN HENRY  
He's out of city now. I don't know where.

PICHITCHAI  
Which way of Bangkok he left?

JOHN HENRY  
South west. He was going down.

PICHITCHAI  
Damn it! He's heading to the secret 4 area.

Pichitchai exhales hard.

LUCY HENRY  
What is secret 4 area?

PICHITCHAI  
Old Prime Minister built that place for dark  
military weapon research. Not many layers of  
protection. Very soundly. Working as science  
division at night with some police and high  
skill guards there.

JOHN HENRY  
What for?

PICHITCHAI  
They brought everything so interesting from DSI.  
Insee zombie virus, psychic corpses, super serum.  
All from many terrorist groups' research.

JOHN HENRY  
Super serum?

PICHITCHAI  
Dr. Pathompong created it for new generation of  
humans but a gang got him and intimidated him to  
compound the serum. He did it but only one man  
could use it. During the development, he found  
the way to make this serum flawless. All perfect  
serum was destroyed when the police arrested them.  
The government has been researching to find the  
way to make it flawless again.

Pichitchai sits down on a chair.

PICHITCHAI  
The side effect is serious madness. This can be  
the weapon to destroy ourselves. They never want  
to test again but they also don't wanna destroy it.

JOHN HENRY  
And if the terrorists got it, they would do  
everything they want easily. Human world will  
be bloods and guts. I think you can send your  
men down there or warn someone.

PICHITCHAI  
No one believes me. I don't have...

LUCY HENRY  
Not just wait. We must go and help those people  
even if it could be too late. We'll help you.

JOHN HENRY  
I'll go with you.

PICHITCHAI  
Oh! That's what I have been waiting.

JOHN HENRY  
When will we go?

PICHITCHAI  
Now.

Pichitchai stands and looks to his son.

STEFAN  
Dad, I can stay here.

PICHITCHAI  
Lucy, please take care of my son.

Pichitchai and John Henry walk off.

EXT. SECRET 4 AREA – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "SECRET 4 AREA, SOMEWHERE IN NAKHON SI THAMMARAT"

Like some kind of police station, this place is in a glade somewhere in Nakhon Si Thammarach. Not many guards around. This place isn't enormous. Some guards have AK-47s. Most of them are polices and soldiers. Some are just Agents in black suits.

EXT. THE ENTRANCE - NIGHT

GUARD SHACK. A bored security guard glances up as a black-and-white pulls up. He raises the barricade and nods at the two hypnotized polices as they pass.

THE CRUISER pulls in next to the other police vehicles. The two polices, the manager and Abdull walk toward the main entrance.

INT. SECURITY ROOM – NIGHT

Dan enters the security room where is full with screen and some weapons such as pistols, truncheons, weird metal crossbow. He finds another computer security agent in the room. Behind him, the door automatically closes.

DAN  
How is the situation?

SECURITY AGENT  
Nothing so special. Just more cops than  
every night. No one copies our data out.  
Seems very usual.

DAN  
I still hope that nothing so special will happen  
all this night. And I won't have to kill anyone.

SECURITY AGENT  
I also hope that.

Dan takes a seat near him.

SECURITY AGENT  
How is your wife?

DAN  
Very okay. And I sent her to sleep before.

SECURITY AGENT  
As I ever said, I can watch all this whole night.

DAN  
I think my project is good enough. How is it?

SECURITY AGENT  
Very helpful. Don't have to worry much.

DAN  
My AI works much better than every computer.  
Beside, we really don't have to sit around  
here every night. Through my scan, nothing  
is subtle and no one can get through firewall.

Dan puts his backpack over his table. He shows the agent his new digital watch which has four button on its LED display.

SECURITY AGENT  
What is that?

DAN  
I create it to be portable.

SECURITY AGENT  
What?

DAN  
Security AI. It can override, decode and reprogram  
every computer which is online near me. I can hack  
into every system easier and faster.

Dan puts his watch on.

DAN (cont'd)  
I can check all keys and modify the code.

SECURITY AGENT  
Seems intelligent.

DAN  
It can do more than you ever imagined.

Dan pushes on the red button of his watch. The watch shines the motion picture screen in the air over it. There is an application shows some kind of wireless signal around this place.

DAN  
You see it.

SECURITY AGENT  
Wonderful job.

Dan turns off or sleeps his device, so its motion screen disappears.

DAN  
With this, no one can hack into this place  
excepting they know the passwords as well.

SECURITY AGENT  
What if that one know?

DAN  
Now it will report me everything.

The security agent is frozen by unknown power. Dan looks at him, he waves his hand in front of the agent.

MEKA (O.S.)  
I just stop him.

He sighs and turns back to find MEKA(Thai, 30s, immortal one) standing near the security heavy door. Meka wears in black shirt, black jacket, black pants and black gloves. His hand wields a sword which looks so frightful, its blade is very sharp and its handle is black with black weird symbol- SWORD OF SOUL.

DAN  
Mek, why are you here?

MEKA  
I'm here with warning.

DAN  
What? Insee returns again?

Meka looks more serious.

MEKA  
It's changed. I can't tell you all but someone  
else is here. You have to protect yourself. I was  
authorized to come here to warn you that the real  
threat to Earth now isn't Insee but others. You  
gotta join a General who will come.

DAN  
Join what?

MEKA  
You will know it soon. My time is up. I have to go.

DAN  
Wait! Wait.

But Meka rises his sword. He gestures with his arms and swords. An odd BLACK AND SANGUINEOUS LIGHT rises from the ground, enveloping him, then he disappears.

Dan looks back to the agent who is normal, looking around.

SECURITY GUARD  
What just happened?

DAN  
Nothing. Just you got absent-minded.

SECURITY GUARD  
I don't know but I feel...  
(massaging on his own neck)  
...pains and aches. Like...like I lived in  
same manner for a long time. Maybe I should  
get away from these screens for awhile.

DAN  
At leisure.

Dan sits on the agent's seat. In his mind, he always thinks about what Meka just said. Dan realizes it and quickly glances at every screen until he finds an unusaul thing. Two police men, Abdull and the gun shop manager are led by an emotionless officer to a secured door in a corridor.

DAN  
Oh! Damn it! Thank you, Meka.  
(to agent)  
Hey! We got men in sector 7 corridor.

The agent quickly rushes to look at screen.

SECURITY AGENT  
Damn it!

He suddenly grabs his radio.

SECURITY AGENT  
(into radio)  
Every agent. Code 11. Unauthorized people  
in sector 7 corridor. They are heading to  
sector 8 laboratory. Hold them on.  
(to Dan)  
Hopefully, tonight isn't bad.

They look into the screen. The door is unlocked and the officer leads the group into...

INT. SECTOR 8 CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

The group enter the corridor and face three agents waiting and aiming their guns at them.

AGENT #1  
Sir, you have entered without authorization.  
Please exit from this place or we'll have to  
take you into cell and you will live the rest  
of your lives in prison.

AGENT #2  
Do after our command, please.

Abdull steps toward Agent #1.

ABDULL  
What if we don't?

Abdull grabs Agent #1's hand, who quickly turns and fires at Agent #2 and #3 who respond with just two shots from their pistols. Agent #1 falls like rock.

ABDULL  
Let's go.

They continue their way, showing their weapons. All are shotguns and sub-machine guns from behind each of their jacket. The officer grabs two pistols from Agent 2# and #3. They aim and fire at the same time another agent comes and gets that shot. The fight starts along this corridor.

INT. SECURITY ROOM – SAME TIME

Dan and the agent watch through screen.

SECURITY AGENT  
(into radio)  
All agents. They've killed four. If you  
can't hold them, please kill them all.

DAN  
That guy is very strange.

SECURITY AGENT  
I don't think so.

DAN  
I'll go if most of us can't kill thess guys.

INT. SECTOR 6 CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

Agents run along the corridor.

INT. SECTOR 7 HALL – SAME TIME

The door explodes. The group enter and open fire at agents who have been to get them. Abdull jumps to an agent and grabs his hand in his orange skin hand, causing that agent to turn to fire at his teammates. Abdull moves so fast to other agent and kicks him away to the wall. Abdull turns again and rushes to the last agent, grabbing his hand. Others lower their hands which have aimed to that agent.

ABDULL  
Help me. Tell me everything you know.

INT. SECURITY ROOM – SAME TIME

Dan and agent watch it with confusion.

DAN  
That's unusual.

SECURITY AGENT  
(into radio)  
Every agent. The hall. With all your heavy weapons.

INT. SECTOR 7 HALL – SAME TIME

The door from each room opens, many agents enter the hall with their weapons aiming right at them.

Abdull smiles subtly.

ABDULL  
Oh! My friends.

AN AGENT  
(shouting)  
We will count from 1 to 10. Lower your  
weapons and stand down. We won't kill.

ABDULL  
You, all agents, know what? Human body parts  
are all controlled with electric signal from  
your own brain via neural network.

Abdull lowers himself down and touches a hand of a corpse.

AN AGENT  
Stop touching the corpse. 1...2..3

Abdull stands and walks to do the same to other corpses.

ABDULL/**AN AGENT **(cont'd)  
We're all sons of/**4...5...6...**  
...our own soul and mind/**7...8**  
Our bodies are just/**9...10.**

Abdull finishes doing the same to all corpses.

AN AGENT  
Every agent opens fire.

ABDULL  
Every corpse stands up.

Inconceivably, all corpses stand up and use themselves to protect all hypnotized people and Abdull. All agents rake their guns for awhile before they lower their guns, it's useless to continue firing at those protected targets.

ABDULL  
All corpses, fire back.

AN AGENT  
Oh! My god.

All corpses slowly rise and fire their pistols at the agents, killing them. Those agents suddenly fire back. All shots from them are useless to those corpses. In almost a minute, all agents are shot in the head and dead, one at a time.

Abdull steps together with laughs at those dead agents.

ABDULL  
Are these Thais? Not strong as I expected.

The zombies walk over to each door. Hypnotized ones follow each zombie without hesitation.

LOW ANGLE ON EACH STEP OF A ZOMBIE, blood drops to floor when they tread on.

Abdull walks to one of those dead agents who is closest to him and touches his hand.

ABDULL  
Shoddy.

INT. SECURITY ROOM – SAME TIME

The agent and Dan watch that all. They have never seen this before. They're agape.

SECURITY AGENT  
(into radio)  
Every agent. RPGs, machine guns, shotguns,  
whatever you can get. Kill them all. Main  
target is the one who has orange skin hands.

DAN  
They can't kill this one easily. I'll go.  
You have to report me the situation. I'll  
destroy the zombies because I ever did.

SECURITY AGENT  
How?

Dan turns on his watch computer, projecting screen of light. He taps an application over his screen and slides to the direction of those screen near the agent. That screen is hacked and shows the same application with one on Dan's watch.

DAN  
Type everything you wanna tell me on that app.  
Press enter and it'll convert your words to be  
your speech with your own voice.

SECURITY AGENT  
Just that?

Dan is about to grab a gun but he thinks, he turns his hands to pick another weapon- that crossbow. Dan puts black tactical gear on, he bends down...

DAN  
Yes, just that.

...he picks up a zipped short arrows bag and carries it on his shoulder before unzips it.

DAN  
Tell me where they are. My turn now.

Dan grabs a Glock 17 and takes it into his belt.

DAN  
I gotta do this.

Dan exits. The agent looks to the screen. As Dan leaves the door, two agents come in and guard near the door, aiming their shotguns and being ready to fire everyone who comes in without authorization.

INT. SECTOR 6 CORRIDOR – NIGHT

Some agents run as some fire their guns at the zombies who have come from sector 7.

AGENT  
Fire. Fire. Fire. Fall back.

Some polices come and join the fight.

INT. SECTOR 8 CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

Researchers in white gown are running away from the zombies who walk very slowly but look very frightful. They scream fearfully.

INT. SECTOR 7 CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

The gun shop manager leads the zombies along the corridor, killing every survived guards and agents.

INT. SECTOR 8 HALL – SAME TIME

There is gunfire fighting here between agents and agents.

INT. OUTSIDE OF SECTOR 7 LABORATORY – NIGHT

The officer leads Abdull to the lab. He keys on the keypad on the wall near secured door. His password is useless.

ABDULL  
What happened?

OFFICER  
My password is unauthorized, sir.

ABDULL  
Try everything you know.

OFFICER  
Yes, sir.

Officer keys again.

INT. LEVEL 2 CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

Dan walks along the corridor, he rises his hand and talks into his watch.

DAN  
Agent, change all passwords to be ej48769g.

SECURITY AGENT  
(over comm watch)  
Yes, sir.

Dan walks to join a group of agents who have raked their guns down toward zombies who are going to walk upstairs.

DAN  
(to Group leader)  
How is the situation?

GROUP LEADER  
We can't kill them, sir.

DAN  
What they want?

GROUP LEADER  
Only one in safe of this floor is super serum.

DAN  
So be it. Find other stairs. Block all ways.  
I have to destroy this way. Fall back slowly.

Dan picks up one arrow and sets it on his crossbow.

DAN  
Fall back now.

GROUP LEADER  
Fall back, team. Fall back.

The group slowly fall back but still fire at those zombies. Dan aims his crossbow at the first stair. He fires the arrow which goes to attach with the wall near first stair, the tip of arrow flashing red light.

Dan pushes on the small red button of his crossbow's trigger. The arrow explodes, the whole stairs collapse. All zombies in the way are being burned as some of them are head-impacted, completely die as common corpses.

Dan walks over to the group leader.

DAN  
Hey! Two of you with me. Jump down and  
protect my back as I fire zombies. The  
rest go to protect other way. If those  
zombies are problem, explode them all.

GROUP LEADER  
(to two agents)  
You both with him.  
(to other)  
The rest with me.

Dan and two agents go to the exploded way as the group leader leads the rest to other way.

INT. SECTOR 9 CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS

Dan and two agents zip-line down ropes. They rush to fight the zombies. Dan aims his crossbow and fires a smaller arrow which just explodes only one zombie's head, killing it.

DAN  
Go. Get them all.

Dan aims to secured door's hinges and fires, exploding new coming zombies from sector 8.

INT. OUTSIDE OF SECTOR 7 LABORATORY – NIGHT

The officer tries randoming passwords again and again. Abdull is bored with this, he throws the officer backward and punches the door with all his force. He fires his gun again and again until he empties it. He punches again and kicks open it.

INT. SECTOR 7 LABORATORY – CONTINUOUS

This lab looks very modern with scientific tools and equipment. There are dynameters, microscopes, metal shelves and computers.

Abdull and the officer enter the lab, looking around.

ABDULL  
So this place is the sector 7 lab.  
Good. Let's get the zombie virus.

The officer walks to the metal shelf and presses his palm on the palm recognizer, but the result on the display of the shelf shows that this officer is unauthorized.

ABDULL  
Let me try mine.

The officer walks away. Abdull walks over to the shelf. He punches the upper drawer of the shelf, pounding it until it's distorted and it sparks. Abdull pulls the cord of the shelf and pulls the lid open. He sticks into the shelf, then the drawer where he wants to open, automatically opens, revealing a glass tube containing the bottle of transparent light green liquid. It's the zombie virus. Abdull steals the whole glass tube and hands to the officer who takes it into the backpack.

ABDULL (cont'd)  
Let's go for the blood.

Abdull and the officer walk off the lab.

INT. SECTOR 8 CORRIDOR – NIGHT

Two agents and Dan are fighting against four zombies. Dan fires his arrow to one of them and the trio jump away from it as the arrow explodes, killing those four zombies at the same time.

DAN  
This is fun after all.

Dan and the agents face with three new coming zombies. Dan summersaults to the one in the center, flips it with his shins and twists its head, knocking it down easily. Dan double-kicks the right one away as he pulls one of his arrows and stabs it in the left one's cerebrum.

DAN  
Com on. Agents.

The two agents rush to each zombie and spin-break each neck.

DAN  
Good. Follow me. We have more job.

They run pass the corridor.

EXT. THE ENTRANCE – NIGHT

From this point, we can see many scientists, researchers and some agents running out from the facility fearfully. We also hear the sounds of explosions inside the facility. John Henry and Pichitchai arrive the entrance, the General wearing mask.

PICHITCHAI  
This seems worse.

JOHN HENRY  
Not bad at all.

PICHITCHAI  
What? Why?

JOHN HENRY  
The computers. I can't pierce through the  
firewalls of every computer in this place.  
There's someone in there professional in  
security system administration.

PICHITCHAI  
You mean that they won't get any data.

JOHN HENRY  
But that doesn't mean they won't get hardware.

John Henry looks around, seeing that no one notices him and Pichitchai much. John Henry enters his camouflage mode and transforms during that. He appears again with his new look. He has black hair; 5'8" tall and wears sunglasses. His name tag tells his alias as AGENT JINSENO BARBIDI (20s).

AGENT BARBIDI  
Follow me.

They go straight to the facility's entrance.

INT. SECTOR 8 HALL – NIGHT

DOLLY IN: Dan aims his crossbow and fires to...

...a group of zombies who have been pounding one large door.

Dan turns and kicks the zombie who comes from behind. He thrashes it with his crossbow. He spins, jumps and gives it a mid-air elbow strike.

Dan summersaults back, draws his crossbow and fires at it.

Dan turns to find other agents fighting hand-to-hand with zombies. Dan rushes to help them, spin-breaks one of zombies' neck and fires his arrow at one's head. He summersaults again to another zombie who just barged an agent away and stabs its cerebrum with the tip of his arrow, stopping it. Dan drops avoiding punches of a zombie and uppercuts it. The agent Dan just helped, spin-breaks its neck.

DAN  
Every agent run.

The agents run away from zombies. Dan aims his crossbow again and fires at a zombie in groups. He pushes his red button, exploding them all.

DAN  
Come with me. Find our target.

Dan leads his new agents team to a door.

INT. ANOTHER LABORATORY – NIGHT

An agent is shoved against the glass from outside, shattering and piercing through it. Abdull and the office enter the lab through broken glass.

ABDULL  
And we got blood.

C.U. INSIDE A SHELF: Abdull steals take a glass tube containing the two smaller tubes of blood, one says Anna's and one says Maria's.

They exit the lab.

INT. SECTOR 7 CORRIDOR – NIGHT

Agents are being killed by many zombies. Dan enters from sector 8. Pichitchai and Agent Barbidi enter from sector 6. They fight all zombies. Barbidi draws onboard plasma cannon and fires at one zombie behind Dan who still continues firing arrows at zombies. Pichitchai throws a zombie to the wall. Barbidi crashes himself with three zombies at the same time.

PICHITCHAI  
Just like Skynet all over again.

BARBIDI  
You and I remember Skynet very differently.

Barbidi punches a zombie away. Pichitchai barges three of them away from two agents with his telekinetic abilities. Dan doesn't even care that, he can be confused but he has to get pass this before he can ask. Dan thrashes his crossbow on one zombie, when it falls, he pulls his arrow and stabs its cerebrum.

DAN  
(to Barbidi and Pichitchai)  
I don't know who you are but thank you  
very much. I will requite all this help.

PICHITCHAI  
We are proffered.

Pichitchai kicks fallen one away from his feet. Dan marches over to another zombie and battles it. Pichitchai fires mind power bolt to a zombie behind Dan, protecting him.

Barbidi finishes two zombies with his onboard hacksaws. He then dashes along the bloody floor to the two beleaguered agents and slashes two zombies' legs, helping agents.

Dan is tackled to the cement by a zombie. He groans and stabs one with a arrow, then throws the zombie to the ground.

Pichitchai moves rock telekinetically to a zombie and spins to push another away to the wall.

Barbidi fires onboard plasma cannon blasts at each zombie as two agents behind him fight two zombies. Dan sees it and smiles.

DAN  
That's so cool. Let me show mine.

Dan dashes to the floor near Barbidi, holds an arrow, tilts head to lower it avoiding blast which goes to a zombie shocking it. Dan joins beside Barbidi and fires his arrow at one in the center of groups.

DAN  
(to Pichitchai)  
You, avoid to side.

Pichitchai does as asked so fast. Dan pushes his button, exploding the group of all zombies. Now there are five zombies still alive. Dan and Barbidi rush to them simultaneously. Pichitchai spin-breaks a zombie's neck as the two fight in b.g.

Two agents fire their guns at two zombies' cerebrums, killing them. They both pant.

Pichitchai punches a zombie to Dan who hits it with his crossbow as Barbidi saws another zombie apart. Dan hits it fall, he grabs a fired arrow and stabs it in the last zombie's cerebrum.

Dan looks to his new friends.

DAN  
Thank you very much.

PICHITCHAI  
Never mind. I can do this every time.

BARBIDI  
Agent Barbidi. Secret serviceman.

They pay respect to each other like close friends.

DAN  
Dan. Sattra Prasobchoke.  
(to Pichitchai)  
And you?

PICHITCHAI  
General...err...Thailand.

DAN  
Hmm! Don't like to tell real name. I don't  
mind it. It's your contentment not to tell  
us. This land is democratic.

PICHITCHAI  
It's good for you not to know my real name.

BARBIDI  
Agent Prasobchoke, you have to lead us.

DAN  
We have to find the orange skin.

Dan leads the way to corridor of another sector.

INT. A HALL – NIGHT

Dan, Pichitchai, Barbidi and two agents arrive where there are many zombies guarding the way. Abdull, the officer, two polices and the gun shop manager stand in the center of those zombies. Abdull is pleased. The gun shop manager and two polices walk off with backpacks.

ABDULL (cont'd)  
Hello, Mr. General.

Pichitchai looks surprised, he steps forward. Abdull does the same together with smiles proudly.

ABDULL  
Why can't you read my mind?

Abdull and Pichitchai face each other in the center of hall.

ABDULL  
Because of...  
(re: the helmet)  
...this thing.

PICHITCHAI  
So you are the one got my son's blood.

ABDULL  
Yes. And I'm also the one who killed your wife.

Pichitchai fists his hand with anger and wrath.

ABDULL  
How exciting! I liked when she screamed.

Pichitchai can't control his wrath, he punches Abdull's face who a bit goes backwards. It reveals another face behind his face.

ABDULL  
This is just a chalange.

Abdull punches Pichitchai back. Pichitchai flies backward with much force of Abdull. He recovers.

ABDULL  
Salute SERGE, Mr. General. I am stronger than you.  
Your telekinetic abilities can touch my body.

Abdull pulls his face off, revealing another face behind mask. Abdull smiles more proudly.

ABDULL  
Your mind power can become nothing.  
(beat)  
I am the perfect success of incomplete serum.

Everyone watches as Abdull flays his face, rolling up the plastic surgeon skin, reveal THE REALITY OF REAL: it's orange demonic look beneath the skin mask.

DAN  
Oh! That's the real zombie.

PICHITCHAI  
ABDULL KADIR OMI. S.E.R.G.E.

Pichitchai stretches his hands to Abdull. Nothing. He tries again. Nothing.

ABDULL  
I already said.

PICHITCHAI  
But that doesn't mean I can't attack you.

Pichitchai's mind controls a billet up from the floor and hits Abdull, sending him flying backward to his zombies. Meanwhile the officer supports him up, all zombies step forward, guarding them.

ABDULL  
We'll see each other again.  
(to officer)  
Kill them all.

OFFICER  
Yes, sir.

Abdull runs. The battle between zombies and agents start.

EXT. BACKDOOR – NIGHT

Two zombies are shoved through the door. Dan, Pichitchai, Barbidi and other two agents come and see...

...a truck moves away in distance. Abdull, two polices and the gun shop manager are on that truck.

E.C.U. THE TRUCK as Abdull gets onto the cab with a small RPG launcher over his shoulder. He smiles subtly.

BARBIDI suddenly realizes it from distance.

BARBIDI  
It's RPG.

PICHITCHAI  
Everyone, don't be afraid.

ABDULL fires RPG which goes straight to the facility.

Pichitchai quickly rises his hand. Two cars nearby soar into air and shield them. The cars explode in fiery explosion. BOOOMMM!

Pichitchai lowers his hands. Two burnt cars drop. The truck is out of side.

DISSOLVE TO:

INSERT SERIES OF MARE SCENES:

1. General Pichitchai and Yonlada Pichitchai running in a garden, both being happy. Pichitchai holds her and kisses her.

YONLADA (V.O.)  
I love you, Mr. General. I'm happy to die  
for you. I always have been. I can for you.

2. Yonlada smiling and laughing happily.

YONLADA (V.O.)  
You are a good man. The best for me.

3. Abdull laughing at Pichitchai.

ABDULL (V.O.)  
(laughing)  
I'm also the one who killed your wife.

4. Abdull shooting at Stefan but Yonlada spinning and getting shot for her son.

ABDULL (V.O.)  
I killed your wife. I killed your wife.

5. Abdull firing again and again, making her scream painfully.

ABDULL (V.O.)  
I killed your wife. I killed your wife.  
I liked when she screamed. I killed your  
wife. I liked when she screamed.

6. Abdull laughing proudly.

ABDULL (V.O.)  
(echoing)  
I killed your wife. I killed your wife. I liked  
when she screamed. I killed your wife. I liked  
when she screamed. I killed your wife. I killed  
your wife. I liked when she screamed. I killed  
your wife. I liked when she screamed. I killed  
your wife. I killed your wife... I liked when  
she screamed... I liked when she screamed...

END SERIES OF SCENE:

PICHITCHAI  
That's enough. Enough...enough!

These words still echo in his mind, causing him to...

INT. BEDROOM – MORNING

...wake up, panting and soaking with tears and sweat. We also hear the alarm clock alarming. Pichitchai looks around and wipes his tears out of his face. Pichitchai looks to the clock, it's 07.30 A.M. He shuts it down and turns to face Stefan who gets in with plate of sandwich and glass of milk.

STEFAN  
Dad, you have a nightmare?

PICHITCHAI  
Not matter. Just as before.

STEFAN  
You should have breakfast before.

PICHITCHAI  
I know. Thank you.

Stefan hands him his breakfast. Pichitchai starts eating them.

PICHITCHAI  
(re: sandwich)  
This sandwich, it's tasty.

STEFAN  
I make new jam.

Pichitchai is surprised with that.

PICHITCHAI  
Your own recipe?

STEFAN  
Yeah. I know it's not good. The Connors, the future  
me, Savannah, Mr. Ellison, Mr. Murch, Ms. Cruel  
all are afraid of food I cooked.

PICHITCHAI  
I didn't lie, beloved son. This is really good.

Pichitchai finishes all sandwich and drinks milk.

STEFAN  
A ranking man called you an hour ago.

PICHITCHAI  
Who's he? What's it about?

STEFAN  
Marshal Chaiwutt. Summoning for exigency meeting.

Pichitchai stands up and hands Stefan the empty plate and glass.

PICHITCHAI  
Stefan, can you go to meet Pookey yourself?

STEFAN  
Yeah. Why?

PICHITCHAI  
Just stay there with her. I'll go and take you.

STEFAN  
Okay, dad. But can I go to meet John and Lucy?

PICHITCHAI  
You should be with Pookey at ten.

STEFAN  
Actually, I will.

PICHITCHAI  
Good luck with your day.

Pichitchai hugs his son. Stefan feels this hug very differently, he hugs back, feeling his father's love, it's unlike other ranking fathers with their sons but this is love of cherishing not other loves of training. Other soldiers' sons may be able to be jealous of Stefan. Their father may not hug them like this.

Pichitchai and Stefan part. Pichitchai strokes his hair.

PICHITCHAI  
I'll be back with all good.

STEFAN  
I love you, father.

PICHITCHAI  
I love you too.

Pichitchai leaves Stefan.

EXT. OFFICE OF THE PRIME MINISTER – MORNING

SUPERIMPOSE: "OFFICE OF THE PRIME MINISTER"

The building looks time-honored with worthy achitecture. The whole place are guarded tightly.

INT. DIREK'S OFFICE – MORNING

This is the office of the prime minister. Red carpet lays on floor of the whole room. Almost every furniture is made of wooden such as Prime minister's desk, PM's chair, PM's sofa and shelves. Every light bulb is now off. Every beautiful red draw curtain is drawn off, only some light can get into the room. Outside world can't see the inside. The prime minister sitting on chair waiting or maybe thinking only, DIREK DAMRONGPRAPA(30s), he's the dark prime minister who has some secrets outside world didn't know.

The door is opened by his assistant who is impatient when an old man and two men wearing masks enter the room. The old man is 50s, 5'8", green eyes, light American. This old man isn't natural, his look is a bit like a walking dead and he doesn't have to breathe. The masks two men wearing, look demonic, a bit like character in Thailand's national epic titled "Ramakien", it's Matulee. These men are all from underground called Matulee.

Direk stands up and feels very agonized when he sees the old man.

DIREK  
Dr. Hel Talor.

The old man is DR. HEL TALOR, mysterious American scientist from The Red Eagle novel series. Dr. Hel stands in front of Direk who breathes very hard with fear.

DR. HEL TALOR  
Mr. Damrongprapa. How is my prototype psychobot  
in your head? You like how it works in betrayer?

DIREK  
What do you want?

DR. HEL TALOR  
Not hard for you to assume.

DIREK  
About Vasana? She...she can't be a problem.

DR. HEL TALOR  
I didn't mean about her. That woman is a big  
plan now. You know it. She won't stop easily  
and that can make everything easier. I need  
you to manage with General Pichitchai.

Direk's fear is up when Dr. Hel steps closer him.

DIREK  
I did it.

DR. HEL TALOR  
Now we get a new problem.

DIREK  
What is it?

DR. HEL TALOR  
S.E.R.G.E isn't just a threat to him but  
to us too. Last night, you heard the news?

DIREK  
Yes, but I don't think it's about SERGE.

DR. HEL TALOR  
It is. I watched the surveillance camera.

DIREK  
Why dare you...

Dr. Hel points to Direk and does a tsk-tsk gesture. Direk stops his next words.

DR. HEL TALOR (cont'd)  
Don't raise your voice to me.

DIREK  
I'm sorry.

Dr. Hel smiles proudly.

DR. HEL TALOR  
You have to support the General. However, you  
should know that this General is under your  
control. He musts do whatever the command is.

DIREK  
He's good soldier.

DR. HEL TALOR  
You're not against us to praise him. He killed  
Jack Van Meter. I never forgot that. Okay. But  
now we need him as a tool to destroy S.E.R.G.E.  
After he completely does his job, we'll try to  
get him away from our plan, making Bangkok to  
be like one hell. Let's talk more later.

DIREK  
What do you want more?

DR. HEL TALOR  
Nothing more. When I'm back again, you have to  
report me about the Chumporn Nuclear Power Plant.

DIREK  
It'll be done.

Dr. Hel and his men exit the room. The Prime minister's assistant carefully enters after they all have gone.

ASSISTANT  
Sir, are you...

DIREK  
I'm sure. Don't ask me again.

ASSISTANT  
But your fiancee?

DIREK  
Dr. Hel will come back again in two years. I'll  
try to trick her and continue the construction.

ASSISTANT  
What will we do?

DIREK  
I'll sign on what the Army wants.  
Now make everything very normal.

Assistant nods and leaves him.

INT. CONVENTION ROOM – DAY

Typical convention room. Large table. Chairs. A high-tech board rests on the tray of a wall-mounted screen. Glasses of water before them. Present(all are ranking in the military, their names are presented on labels before them) are Pichitchai, FIELD MARSHAL KRIANGKRI CHAIWUTT(40s-50s), RTAF LT. GEN. TEERAWIT SIRAWONG(40s), RTA LT. GEN. THANOM KITTISUK(30s), RTN MAJ. GEN. TARA TARAYUTT(30s), ADMIRAL SURASAK CHUMPONPRAPA(40s), RTAF GEN. PREM SINGHKHORN(40s). There also ministers in here. All are waiting while the secretary puts tablet before each of their face. Direk just arrives and sits down. Every ranking stands and salutes at the prime minister.

DIREK  
Please sit. You know already why we must  
make this exigency meeting happen?

They all sit down. The secretary puts the last tablet before Direk who inhales and exhales hard.

DIREK  
I already read the report of the situation at  
Secret 4 Area. That's very disappointed that  
our force couldn't even defend themselves from  
the enemy's attack last night. I know what we  
are gonna face and who we are gonna fight. I  
understand what you all are worrying about.

Direk taps turning on the tablet. Everyone does the same.

DIREK  
Field Marshal.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Sir, from the result of big battle, we lost 40  
agents and very valuable equipment. Our data is  
still safe from our enemies' hands. The super  
serum is still in our lab. Not just this, we all  
have watched the surveillance video. We know only  
just weapons our enemies have but the special  
abilities which are the results from our enemies'  
research. This means that out men are not ready  
to fight these experiments.

DIREK  
You all hear this?

Everyone nods.

DIREK  
I wouldn't believe that our S.E.R.G.E already  
have had its modern technologies we don't know.  
This is what we all have to worry. Gabungan  
Melayu Patani Raya or GEMPAR are regrouping  
with PULO and a lot of threats out there.  
We're here to hasten the research for our  
military. Only one we know is now we don't  
have ready team for the attack. So we have  
to create it. All intelligent researchers and  
agents will be grouped together to be a new  
secret national security division. Any idea?

PICHITCHAI  
Sir, may I?

DIREK  
Colonel Pichitchai. What's your idea?

PICHITCHAI  
Now the situation is very bad. I already have had  
the names of ranking members in this new division.  
We have to lead our men to the southern Thailand  
as fast as we can. We need all most intelligent  
and strong men for not just investigation but  
battle preparation. At first, my squad will go  
to Songkhla where is out of the insurgency.

Pichitchai taps and touches on his pad then the projector shows the map of Songkhla.

PICHITCHAI  
Now after we gain control on Songkhla completely  
with our force. Our division will be built here  
to resist the insurgency from Pattani, Yala and  
Narathiwat. With all reports in many years, there  
are four red spots in Pattani, few spots around  
Yala and some areas near frontier in Narathiwat.

Pichitchai taps the pad, the map is zoomed out and revealed dots in map of three provinces.

LT. GEN. THANOM KITTISUK  
Sir, from all reports, how can you get them?

PICHITCHAI  
Last year, I sent some soldiers out to make  
sure where exactly can be our enemies' camps.  
All these spots are all where our soldiers  
can't get in and check them out.

ADMIRAL SURASAK CHUMPONPRAPA  
And why have you thought that land is safe  
enough for the strong point? And the location  
you have said...according to the treatise on  
war strategy, it's really dangerous. I think  
if we station on ships, it'll be safer.

PICHITCHAI  
I don't think so, Admiral Surasak. In or  
on the surface of water is too dangerous.

ADMIRAL SURASAK CHUMPONPRAPA  
How can that be?

Pichitchai slides his pad, the projector showing new page of presentation.

PICHITCHAI  
Our enemies have heavy weapons which can destroy  
the whole battleship in a few hours. But for ground  
facility, we can cope with enemies easier. We can  
run when we can't fight but on the ship our force  
will be killed during the run easier. I worry more  
about our men's lives.

DIREK  
And why do you think that this new division  
in your opinion can be very useful and solve  
the problems we are worrying about?

PICHITCHAI  
As soon as we are authorized for this plan, I will  
go there with all my men and some forerunner agents.  
Everyone has been trained to be competent soldiers.

DIREK  
Yeah, I have heard a lot from Marshal Chaiwutt.  
Your ranking group are all competent trainers.  
But how can we trust you? You have done some  
activities contrary to military law.

PICHITCHAI  
I was slandered.

DIREK  
What's the exhibit?

PICHITCHAI  
I found this video from my camera installed  
in my office. I don't know how useful it is  
but I didn't send my agent to take the paper  
from your office.

Pichitchai puts his pad down. He picks a CD up from his own folder. The secretary installs a CD player and plugs it with the projector. Pichitchai inserts the CD into the player, playing it. The time is 21.02.2013 running. This camera is installed on wall behind Pichitchai's deck. The office is full with up-to-date technologies and shelves with thick folders. Pichitchai was asleep on his unfinished work in a thick folder.

PICHITCHAI  
February 21, 2013 at 1.30 AM. The man entered my  
room with stolen keys and made his way to my desk.  
He put the paper into my shelf.

The picture shows masked man did all as Pichitchai explained.

DIREK  
And how can we know that this isn't cut?

Pichitchai sits down.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
I can prove this, Mr. Prime Minister. I have  
got a very intelligent computer agent from DSI  
who is able to prove this video. He's the one  
DSI moved him to station at Secret 4 Area.  
(to the secretary)  
Open the door, Ms.

SECRETARY  
Yes, sir.

The secretary walks over to the door, opens it and invites a man into the room.

INT. OUTSIDE OF CONVENTION ROOM – SAME TIME

START E.C.U. ON THE BACK OF A MAN'S HEAD and we can see the large outlet in the base of his skull beneath locks of hair, looking like data access port or jack.

SECRETARY  
Sir, you can come in.

This man walks in. During his approaching, we can see the digital nano computer/watch on his wrist.

INT. CONVENTION ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Pichitchai has watched when the man enters the room, this is DAN, the agent we already know. Marshal Chaiwutt stands up, introducing.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Gentlemen, this is the best DSI computer agent.  
Sattra Prasobchoke. Codename Hackeyes. My best  
Admiral friend who just retired, have confirmed  
that this guy is very apt and he can be trusted.  
Some of you might already know him as the man who  
ended Insee gang four years ago.

From now on, Dan will be also known as Hackeyes. Hackeyes turns on his watch, puts it off and lays it down in front of the table near the projector. He plugs it with the projector and immediately the projector showing the surveillance video, playing. Everything looks same with the video Pichitchai just played but this one is the different when, the time is 21.02.2013 at running. Pichitchai was working on his own paper.

DIREK  
(re: the video)  
What is this?

HACKEYES  
Sir, I have already checked all computer system in  
Colonel Pichitchai's house, his office and everywhere  
else he owns. Nothing is accused. I checked out for the surveillance video and I found the video at the time the  
paper lost from Mr. Prime Minister's hands.

DIREK  
And do we have to wait until it is the time  
the other man took that paper to Pichitchai.

HACKEYES  
No, sir.

Hackeyes pushes on the red button of his watch, showing the light application screen in the air above the watch which is touched, flicked, and double-tapped. The video playing speed is eightfold. The picture moves 8 minute in one minute. It moves and when it reaches at 21.02.2013 , Hackeyes stops it and plays it again as normal speed. We see everything like in Pichitchai's video. Everyone watches it.

HACKEYES  
Is this what you want, sir?

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Yes. You can go now, agent. Thank you very much.

HACKEYES  
You are welcome, sir.

As Hackeyes exits, Pichitchai looks at him with interest.

DIREK  
Okay. We clear this problem. So now General  
Pichitchai can get his rank back after all.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
We'll manage that.

DIREK  
Then what else we should know about this division?

PICHITCHAI  
Sir, can I please ask you for some authorized  
agreement? I want this group to be out of the  
Prime Minister's and any other minister's  
command. We'll take only command directly  
from Field Marshal Kriangkri Chaiwutt.

Direk looks serious. He thinks. All ministers look confused but still wait for the Prime Minister's words. Pichitchai seems to be so confident.

INT. OUTSIDE OF CONVENTION ROOM – LATER

We hear the claps from the inside of room. The door opens and the whole ministry exit. They all don't look serious.

MINISTER  
(to Direk)  
Sir, why did you...?

DIREK  
I also wanna ask you why you couldn't  
get him away from this meeting or you  
feared that Marshal very much?

MINISTER  
But this is madness.

DIREK  
I can't hold this project. We don't have much  
time but if that General failed his job. We can  
make his way gone forever from Thailand.

MINISTER  
But what if he won't?

DIREK  
Just try to get him and his men away from Bangkok.

Direk and his ministry walk off. WE RETURN TO THE ROOM again as the two Lt. Generals just left, other ranking men exit with Pichitchai, especially that field marshal.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
All are good words. You never disappoint me, do you?

PICHITCHAI  
Thank you, sir.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
It's very good. I know it's hard for every ranking  
to serve under that man. The cabinet should learn  
that they won't take over the military anyway.

PICHITCHAI  
Because we are military for people.

All ranking chuckle.

ADMIRAL SURASAK CHUMPONPRAPA  
That's very familiar to us all.

PICHITCHAI  
Sir, I really have something to warn you  
about this guy. I can sense something very  
bad beneath this cabinet.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
That's what we all are afraid of, General.

PICHITCHAI  
I feel very proud to be under your command.

Marshal Chaiwutt smiles friendly.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Don't worry anything, General. I think  
this time we all should congratulate you.

PICHITCHAI  
Oh! My apologies, sir. My son is waiting.  
I already made an appointment at ten.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
But we can tonight.

PICHITCHAI  
And sir, may I ask you for some help?

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Whatever you want.

PICHITCHAI  
I already have had the names of men I really  
need to my division, sir. Can you please?

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Tell me who?

PICHITCHAI  
I need that hacker and some agents who worked at the  
Secret 4 Area. I need everyone. The only reason is  
that they already know what or who we are gonna face.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
I'll talk to superiors of those.

PICHITCHAI  
Thank you, sir.

They stop. The marshal puts a hand on Pichitchai's shoulder.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Anongsak, I trust you. Don't make me cry. You are  
the best I can confirm for every mission. It's really  
hard to lose a very good man like you. Do whatever you  
have to do for your country. If there is anything we  
all here can help, we will help you all the way.

PICHITCHAI  
I swear, sir.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Good, Mr. General.

The marshal first salutes to Pichitchai who quickly salutes back.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Serve the people with all blood.

PICHITCHAI  
Serve the people with all blood.

They lower at the same time, pride is on their each face.

INT. SERVER ROOM – DAY

John Henry and Lucy Henry sit at the table. Stefan looks down, examining the flat red helmet on table, looking like riding safety helmet.

JOHN HENRY  
We tried all night.

STEFAN  
Is it possible for the concept?

LUCY HENRY  
We haven't tested yet but in theory, it should  
work that way. The psychic chip was upgraded from  
the electromagnetic device I designed. This can  
make and balance electromagnetic wave from human  
brain. If it's stable and Pichitchai has that much  
power in his mind, he can teleport and also can  
bring someone or something through dimension with  
him with 299792458 meters per second to wherever he  
wants to go. Not just that, this can also increases  
the level of his telekinetic power.

STEFAN  
So it means that my father doesn't have to get  
attention much on things he wants to control.

LUCY HENRY  
Yes, it's like that.

STEFAN  
And he can telepath with someone easier?

JOHN HENRY  
That's likely.

STEFAN  
Wow! It seems...Oh! It's excited.

Stefan grabs the helmet and looks into its inner part.

STEFAN  
(examining helmet)  
What if this thing...

LUCY HENRY  
Its name is Mentalidad.

That got Stefan's attention.

LUCY HENRY (cont'd)  
It's Spanish for mentality.

STEFAN  
Oh! Thank you for explaining.

LUCY HENRY  
We don't know the side effect.

STEFAN  
Why do you think there must be?

JOHN HENRY  
Because it's the truth of scientific world.  
Everything musts have the side effect. It's  
only important that it's dangerous or not.

STEFAN  
Thank you very much.

The door is opened. Pichitchai enters the room. Stefan suddenly recalls in his mind about what he had to do.

PICHITCHAI  
Stefan, why are you still here?

STEFAN  
Oh! Dad, I'm sorry. I forgot your words.

PICHITCHAI  
Never again next time.

STEFAN  
Yes, yes, dad. I won't.

Pichitchai sighs and his gaze roams down to the MENTALIDAD on Stefan's hands.

PICHITCHAI  
What is that?

STEFAN  
Oh! It's for you. The helmet you saw in my file.

PICHITCHAI  
This thing can help?

STEFAN  
Its name is Mentalidad.

JOHN HENRY  
We haven't tested yet. This can make and balance  
electromagnetic wave from human brain. If it's  
stable and you have that much power in your mind,  
you may be able to move with light speed through  
other dimension your mind creates. Not just this,  
it also can increase efficiency of your mind power.

PICHITCHAI  
Is it safe?

JOHN HENRY  
Can't predict.

Stefan hands Pichitchai the Mentalidad.

PICHITCHAI  
I will test it.

STEFAN  
Are you sure, dad?

PICHITCHAI  
I have to do this. I got my rank back but that  
doesn't mean it ends. Our enemy out there will  
be stronger than me if he successfully makes  
the perfect serum. This one will be monster.  
So I should be stronger for my people.

Pichitchai puts the Mentalidad on his head. He closes his eyes and feels it. Stefan looks around and glances down to see a pencil on a table beckoning. Some more objects can soar up easier. Pichitchai opens his eyes, wondering this helmet. He doesn't put it off.

PICHITCHAI  
Let's see what if this work.

Pichitchai stares hard at the door. We can see subtle transparent yellow aura with some small flashing electric sparks around him just before it soaks his body and he disappears and appears again at the door in a split second with some soft wind effect. Pichitchai wonders this abilities, he looks around himself. Every part is at perfect, nothing's disabled. Everyone smiles from the result of this experiment.

STEFAN  
It's done.

JOHN HENRY  
Look, I told you before that this musts  
be successful. And this, it's perfect.

Pichitchai smiles, still wondering at his new ability. He turns to John Henry, he vanishes and appears again, standing next to John Henry.

PICHITCHAI  
Thank you very much, my friend.

JOHN HENRY  
Never mind.

Pichitchai vanishes again and appears at the door.

LUCY HENRY  
It works well.

PICHITCHAI  
I think I should test for the far away place.

Pichitchai jumps into the air and rapidly vanishes before he falls. Everyone looks around. He's not around here.

EXT. FORKS, WASHINGTON - NIGHT

Pichitchai appears in this logging town- every storefront has a wood carving. The Timber Museum's sign is two loggers sawing a stump. The POLICE STATION is a small wooden building across from City Hall...

PICHITCHAI  
Ah! Forks, town in Twilight novel.

Pichitchai disappears again.

EXT. PUENTE ANTIGUO, NEW MEXICO - NIGHT

A main street extends before us in this one-horse town, set amid endless flat, arid scrubland. Pichitchai appears on the roof of a diner in this town.

PICHITCHAI  
Puente Antiguo, New Mexico.

Pichitchai disappears again.

EXT. SAN LUIS OBISPO - EVIDENCE OF EVOLUTION ARTWORK - NIGHT

Evidence of Evolution stands at the corner of a palm-lined street. Behind it are two-story apartments. Pichitchai appears.

PICHITCHAI  
San luis Obispo. Wait that!

Pichitchai sees something, he gets attetion and disappears.

EXT. S.L.O. GAS STATION – NIGHT

The area around the pumps is deserted and well-lit. There is just one car getting gassed up.

STEFAN JR(Thai/American hyrbid, Stefan's grandchild from alternate future) and MAGGIE(his wife) are at pump. Stefan Jr puts the gas nozzle back on the pump. As Maggie is about to go to the Mini-Mart, Pichitchai appears in front of her. She looks agape, surprised.

MAGGIE  
Wow! General Pichitchai.

Her husband turns and looks surprised with that.

PICHITCHAI  
Hey! How are you both here?

STEFAN JR  
I haven't sensed you. How can you?

Pichitchai teleports to the front of Stefan Jr's car.

STEFAN JR  
Wow! How can you do this?

PICHITCHAI  
I don't know. It's just this helmet.

Pichitchai puts off the Mentalidad and hands it to Stefan Jr who looks around it with curiousity.

STEFAN JR  
You invented it?

PICHITCHAI  
No. I didn't. I think I gotta go. Good luck.

Pichitchai grabs the Mentalidad, runs together with wears it and teleports...

INT. SERVER ROOM – DAY

Pichitchai emerges into the server room again. He puts the Mentalidad off.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
I met Stefan Junior.

JOHN HENRY  
You went to USA?

PICHITCHAI  
Yes. It's not hard, just imagined where I ever  
went or saw or maybe knew its location. My mind  
with support from this Mentalidad thing will  
teleport me to there. I just have to really  
get attention in one place in my head.

LUCY HENRY  
You can control it well. I think it works for only you.

PICHITCHAI  
Every psychic can have this power.

JOHN HENRY  
Unlike that, psychic chip is what we already have  
done the research for, that power-up helmet has  
taken more than a year to be invented. I can't  
think of another way for teleportation because in  
the outside world scientists have proved that the  
quantum teleportation is too dangerous for humans.

LUCY HENRY  
It means that this will be good to a strong enough  
psychic. Maybe only you can use this perfectly.

STEFAN  
Father, this is for you.

Pichitchai puts it on again, smiles and strokes Stefan's hair.

PICHITCHAI  
Thank you, Stefan.

STEFAN  
You are welcome, General Thailand.

PICHITCHAI  
General Thailand?

STEFAN  
Yes. That's what we are thinking about. A General who  
is the psychic leader and can do all three psychic  
abilities- telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation.  
Good concept for a new superhero of Thailand.

Stefan walks away from Pichitchai to his laptop. Pichitchai teleports to him as he opens a file.

STEFAN  
And this is the design of your suit.

PICHITCHAI  
Oh! All this...you just waited for my decision.

STEFAN  
Yes, dad. This is very important to you.  
We need the valuable, strong and easy name.

PICHITCHAI  
General Thailand, saving Thailand, protecting  
Thai people and fighting against Thais' enemies.

STEFAN  
Every terrorist group in Southern Thailand  
will be afraid of you and we Thais will be  
united again. Without carve-up anymore.

CLOSE ON PICHITCHAI'S FACE as he smiles.

TIME CUT:

E.C.U. THE COMPLETE MENTALIDAD which looks like the design in Stefan's idea.

THE BOOTS which are being cleaned by Stefan.

TIME CUT:

Pichitchai picks up the white Twaron/Nomex blend, shock-absorbing costume which has two emblems of Royal Thai Army, one in the circle which has the pattern of Thai flag, this circle is on the center of costume's chest, another one is on the abdomen part between two red apeak strips which connect to the horizontal blue strips near the chest. Both sides of brachiums have the big pictures of the Royal Thai army rank of General.

Pichitchai turns back and we see the back of this costume. There are three yellow stars on chest and the lower part is blue.

TIME CUT:

Pichitchai puts two red gloves on his both hands.

TIME CUT:

C.U. PICHITCHAI'S LEGS as he sits, putting on a silk-green tactical pants with black leathern belt.

TIME CUT:

C.U. PICHITCHAI'S FACE as he slowly puts on his new sun glasses.

LOW ANGLE as Pichitchai wears socks and his boot.

John Henry, Lucy Henry and Stefan watch Pichitchai puts his complete MENTALIDAD on. Now all this is the full costume of General Thailand, the new Thai superhero. From now on, everytime Pichitchai wears this costume, we'll call him General Thailand.

The trio seem pleased to see Pichitchai in this look.

GENERAL THAILAND  
What do you think?

STEFAN  
That's what we should ask, father.  
How do you feel with this suit?

GENERAL THAILAND  
I think I should train for teleportation  
without this helmet as fast as I can. It's  
a bit uncomfortable and hot.

JOHN HENRY  
Can be impossible, Mr. General.

GENERAL THAILAND  
I know but I will try.

STEFAN  
Dad, the risk of teleportation without this  
helmet isn't only to you, but the one you  
want to teleport with you.

GENERAL THAILAND  
I understand but I will try to train. It's better  
to do things without supporter sometimes because  
nothing can help you all the time.

STEFAN  
What about your other actions?

General Thailand moves his hands and his legs, every move is very normal, nothing's awkward.

GENERAL THAILAND  
The whole's circulation.

LUCY HENRY  
Good. And I think you are ready.

General Thailand smiles, he thinks so. General Thailand inhales and stand-mediates, bringing himself through other dimension and moving as fast as light to...

EXT. MARKET – AFTERNOON

SUPERIMPOSE: "A MARKET, SOMEWHERE IN PATTANI"

Soldiers are protecting people who are shopping in this ground open market. Three trucks drive in and there are many thugs show up, raking their guns(most are AK-47s and some are M-79s) at those soldiers. The gunfire battle between Royal Thai soldiers and unknown group of thugs is opened. There's chaos in this market, people are screaming loudly with fear while the soldiers are being cut down.

SOLDIER  
Everyone run!

The soldiers try all the way to protect people, they even push persons away and get the bullets for them.

The thugs rake their guns easily. The M-79s wielders are bombing place merrily.

ONE THUG  
(in malay)  
"Hey! My friends, look at these soldiers.  
They never even learned how to fight us."

Soldiers fire and drop and fire at the thugs.

OTHER THUG  
(raking around the market)  
"This is the result of what you have done.  
In the name of god, please help us to make  
this land free from heathens."

Those thugs laugh like they already win and kill people like they are not brothers, friends or even humans.

TIME CUT:

THE PEOPLE ARE TIRED TOGETHER and THE REST SOLDIERS(just a quarter of all) are tired together. One wounded lieutenant is laying on floor. The thugs are surrounding the market. The One Thug step into the center of groups.

ONE THUG  
"Now people, GEMPAR rises again. We're not here to  
kill if you all surrender to us. We've been doing  
all these in the name of our god."

One Thug shoots one bullet from his USP45 at the leg of the lieutenant, making him scream in pain.

ONE THUG  
"Let see this heretic as a sacrifice for our god."

One Thug fires again at another leg. The lieutenant screams more painfully, holding both of his legs with his hands. The people cry with compassion. Other soldiers gnash their teeth, looking very angry.

ONE THUG (cont'd)  
"Let this be the first blood of all heretics today."

One of people starts praying.

ONE THUG  
"Yes, yes, must be like that. Pray for god."

One Thug fires skyward. Every person suddenly pray. Today, there is no hope. The soldiers still keep their prestige, don't surrender. One Thug doesn't like that.

ONE THUG  
"And this is the result when you defy us."

One Thug aims at the lieutenant and pulls the trigger but...

The lieutenant closes his eyes immediately with fear and... PULL OUT TO REVEAL... a bullet hovering before the lieutenant's forehead. People stop praying. The lieutenant opens his eyes and sees this miracle event. The thugs look confused.

ONE THUG  
(talking to no one skyward)  
"Why god? Why thou helped this heathen?"

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.)  
"I have heard you say to your god. He's not the  
one you can speak like this. It's you who are  
the heathens. Not them."

The thugs look around. They can't see anyone else.

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.)  
"Mohammed isn't the one who wants see all this.  
You all are making your own religions worse.  
Please stop when I still let you."

ONE THUG  
"We don't care who you are. Show up. You can't  
say to our god like that. Show up. Show up."

One Thug rises his gun and fires to the roof of the market. People are looking around. The soldiers look confused with all this. One Thug changes his mind, aiming and firing at the people but the bullets stop in the air and fall.

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.)  
"I have no other way. Your god is the one who is  
very praiseworthy and august. You make your own way."

Some thugs turn and start running but they are stopped by unknown force from nowhere.

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.)  
Your god won't be happy that his followers  
have been doing this without mercy. Change  
your mind or I will have to hurt you.

ONE THUG (cont'd)  
Who the hell are you?

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.)  
I'm very sorry. It's not about religion but it's the  
followers. Another one shot I won't warn you again.  
This is for your sacrilege to your own religion.

ONE THUG  
Where are you?

One Thug fires again. No one gets shot.

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.)  
Okay. You already chose your choice.

General Thailand suddenly appears behind One Thug who turns with punch. The other thug behind them opens fire, missing General Thailand who teleports to other place, and the bullet kills One Thug. The soliders and people who were tired, are untied by General Thailand's telekinetic abilities which are power-uped.

They all get free and attack the thugs who now become losers. General Thailand appears near the lieutenant where two thugs are getting close to, out of people's sights.

THUG #1  
Just a crazy man. Kill him.

They open fire but miss, it's just an ILLUSION. They look around. The chaos is continued like one hell. General Thailands appear in front of each thug when they are about to kill people. Some run. Some try to attack but nothing, it's just air.

We hear punches surrounding the whole place as thugs fall to ground like they all are punched simultaneously. Those thugs lose consciousness. Every illusion disappears after all.

The real General Thailand appears, flying over the market. All people look at him with expressions of admiration. Among those people, one of them takes a photo.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Get them all to police station, people.

A SOLDIER  
(shouting from groups)  
Who are you?

GENERAL THAILAND  
General Thailand. I fight for my land. Bye.

The people exchange their looks to each other.

PERSON #1/**PERSON #2**  
Will we see you again?/**Are you a necromancer?**

GENERAL THAILAND  
Remember. If we fight, no one can hurt us.  
(beat)  
And just move them to the police.

General Thailand teleports out of this market to somewhere else. People look confused. Some soldiers help the lieutenant as some walk over to the unconscious thugs.

INT./EXT. BANK – AFTERNOON

WE ENTER THROUGH THE DOORS of the bank, past a steel signs. Move past a SECURITY GUARD with a knife which is used to kill him. WE PAN AROUND TO...

...A MASKED TERRORIST, whistling to himself as he enters the bank. MOVE PAST this Muslim and UP TO...

...THE MANAGER'S desk where ANOTHER TERRORIST applies for a loan. The Bank Manager's eyes have fear.

ANOTHER TERRORIST  
Open the safe now.

THE MANAGER  
What if I don't?

That terrorist aims his AK-47 at the manager.

THE MANAGER/GENERAL THAILAND  
It's me who say that.

General Thailand appears behind him, gives him a punch, pushes the gun away. He teleports to the first one we saw who is about to fire. General Thailand barges him telekinetically through glass where he bounces off to meet police cars that come. The policemen get out and arrest that man easily.

A police captain gets a bullhorn and megaphones to the bank.

POLICE CAPTAIN  
(into bullhorn)  
We surround this place. Get out.  
Lower your weapon and stand down.

General Thailand's telekinetic power barges other two out from the bank. The police feels this very easy. General Thailand walks off together with shoves the last to the police.

General Thailand smiles and disappears.

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.)  
Get them into jail.

The policemen look at each other, smiling surprisingly. The police captain looks stunned for awhile before he can realize...

POLICE CAPTAIN  
(to other police)  
Hey! What are you waiting for?! Get them.

The police realize at sea.

INT. SERVER ROOM – AFTERNOON

GENERAL THAILAND gets back via his dimension and puts off his mentalidad and his glasses onto table.

STEFAN  
How was it like?

PICHITCHAI  
I think...

Pichitchai slowly smiles, as CAMERA GOES TIGHT on him.

SERIES OF QUICK SHOTS:

1. INT. POOKEY'S APARTMENT - MORNING

Pookey with backpack, meets Pichitchai and Stefan at the door. They have some conversation and Pookey nods.

2. INT. A ROOM - MORNING

TIGHT ON A RED PLASTIC OBLONG PLATE: Someone is painting it to be label with blue. It's now just "Thai Advantageous Favor Fighting E" This painter is painting characters behind 'E'.

3. INT. DARK ROOM - NIGHT

Pichitchai are standing talking to the Lt. Generals, the Admiral and the Field Marshal on screens. Hackeyes and Agent Barbidi are in two corner behind him. We don't hear them.

4. EXT. PLAYGROUND - DAY

THE SOLDIERS have been surrounding this big playground. Pookey watches Stefan playing with Muslims around here. In b.g., we see a construction of big fortress with some military weapons stationing.

5. INT. DELIVERY ROOM - NIGHT

This is a wooden room. Hackeyes is sitting on a chair, holding unconscious Airin on a cot. Beside Airin is the sleeping BABY swaddled.

WE PAN AROUND TO SEE... Many Muslim kids are watching with smiles. Some of them are tearing.

6. EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT

A Muslim woman fears two terrorists who are gonna rape her. General Thailand appears behind them and throws them out, intimidating them before they run.

7. EXT. FOREST – NIGHT

Some soldiers with General Thailand fighting against a group of guerilla PULO soldiers, General Thailand and his men are running without damage from the bullets as if they were sacred warriors.

8. EXT. GUERILLA CAMP - NIGHT

General Thailand leads his men attacking the whole camp from everywhere. Gen's men aren't shot.

9. EXT. ROAD - NIGHT

General Thailand punches two thugs.

10. EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

Explosions! Metal-weapons firing like searing strobe-light. A gunner is an armored personnel carrier fires a LAW rocket at a helicopter, bringing it down in a fiery explosion. Another APC is crushed under the treads of a massive tank.

11. ON SCREEN WHICH SHOWS THE MAP OF SOUTH THAILAND INSURGENCY: some dots on Yala and Narathiwat map disappear.

12. WITH SOUND OF MASSIVE EXPLOSIONS, we cut to:

EXT. BEACH – NIGHT

There's a gun fire fighting in b.g. General Thailand teleports to and punches and teleports to other, does the same again and again until his men get pass the post.

13. EXT. RUINED BASE OF PULO – NIGHT

General Thailand stands on the pile of enemy collapsed building. His men are standing, listening to his speech. We don't hear what he says but the soldiers shouting and smiling at him with congratulation manners.

16. INT. STRATEGIC ROOM – NIGHT

Abdull looks very serious when he sees everything on the map. PULO, GEMPAR and other groups' station all in Narathiwat and Yala disappear from map. He breathes hard and overthrows the whole strategic table down, turning to see Dr. Ginyose who is working in a small lab with his microscope.

15. EXT. T.A.F.F.E. FORTRESS

The fortress has been being built, day by day, night by night, until it becomes the ENORMOUS BASE OF THE NEW SECURITY DIVISION of Thailand. This base is a cluster of squat concrete and steel

structures surrounded by chain-link FENCE four meters high, topped with razor wire. At the corners are towers with automated SENTRY GUNS swiveling on servo mounts. Its area is big enough to contain one hangar, parking lot, one armory, two big buildings and some garden areas. On gate, there's a label saying the full name of TAFFE as **T**hai **A**dvantageous **F**avor **F**ighting **E**ntity. Beside this place, there's also a new sanitarium where there are some guards with assualt rifles and pistols around too.

END SERIES OF QUICK SHOT

We zoom out to reveal a group of unknown hundred soldiers and agents with Pichitchai, Pookey, Stefan, Barbidi, Lucy, Hackeyes(holding his wife who holding their baby) and Field Marshal Chaiwutt.

SUPERIMPOSE: "2016 A.D."

Field Marshal cuts the ribbon in front of the iron gate. Everyone behind him claps their hands as he hands the scissors to a service woman. He turns to Pichitchai and puts a hand on his shoulder, his face displaying happiness.

PICHITCHAI  
Oh! Mr. Marshal, please don't admire me much.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
I know you know what I am gonna be saying.

PICHITCHAI  
Apologize to keep this secret from you, sir.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
I don't care that, General Pichitchai. Oh!  
Or should I say General Thailand? I think  
I'm so proud of you. You are the first one.

PICHITCHAI  
Sir, General Thailand is just an alias.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
I should really congratulate you but you said  
that alcohol isn't good at this place.

Pichitchai looks to the soldiers and agents behind him.

PICHITCHAI  
I think sometimes celebration isn't the risky.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
So tonight, I will throw a party here and...  
(to soldiers and agents behind)  
...I also invite every soldier and TAFFE agents.

Every agent and soldier CHEERS with gladness. Pichitchai, Pookey, Stefan, Barbidi, Lucy, Hackeyes, Airin and Field Marshal Chaiwutt look at them with smiles. Pichitchai turns to Airin and Hackeyes.

PICHITCHAI  
Thank to both of you. And I also invite both of you  
into this party too. Dan. Airin and this little baby.

AIRIN  
Never mind, sir. We have to get back to Bangkok to...

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
No. You both don't have to go any more.

HACKEYES  
Why, sir?

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
I talked to both of your bosses. They agreed to  
my suggestion to get you both here and work for  
us as T.A.F.F.E agents here. We really need both  
a skillfull doctor and intelligent computer agent.

Both Airin and Hackeyes share their happy looks.

AIRIN/HACKEYES  
Thank you, sir.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Oh! Please don't. You should thank to General  
Pichitchai. He offered me to keep my eyes on both  
of you. The command which sent you both here was  
absolutely from me.

Marshal Chaiwutt leaves with some soldiers guarding him very carefully with their guns. The couple meet the General.

PICHITCHAI  
So. Now are you both ready to work completely under my  
command...Oh! No. Not. Not under my command but under  
the shade of Thai flag.

HACKEYES  
That's very pleasant, Mr. General.

PICHITCHAI  
We'll fight to protect the land we love. We all  
will become the most skillfull fighting system and  
military support entity. Welcome to TAFFE. Agent  
Hackeyes and agent Venus.

Airin looks a bit confused.

PICHITCHAI  
Sorry, Miss. I can read mind.

AIRIN  
Not a big surprise but I really hate that name.  
Insee leader gave me it during my infiltration.

PICHITCHAI  
So please think that I gave this codename to you.

AIRIN  
Thank you.

PICHITCHAI  
(to soldiers and other agents)  
Let's get inside and get some rest before  
our big job tonight and tomorrow. We'll get  
those enemies into jails as long as we can.

Pichitchai leads everyone into his new kingdom.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. S.E.R.G.E. CAMP – DAY

Many tents are in there. Their flags are SERGE flags.

A lot of guards are around here with AK-47s and shotguns. The group of 40 Muslim children are brought into the main building where looks like the HQ of this camp. All in here are Muslims.

We tilt and see ABDULL KADIR OMI inside the main building, looking from the third story down to his men around the whole camp. His look is like Muslim #1 in the world war scene, only his noses look a bit different.

He sighs and walks away from glass.

INT. S.E.R.G.E HQ – DAY

Abdull looks very serious as he walks to join Dr. Ginyose who just came from the door to meet him with an inserted folder.

ABDULL  
Dr. Ginyose, is the test successful?

DR. GINYOSE  
Better than I ever expected.

That changes Abdull's look.

ABDULL  
How is it?

DR. GINYOSE  
I think you should see it yourself. It's very amazing.  
I never thought that it might be as good as this.

They both smile. Abdull is thinking that it might be really really good as the look Dr. Ginyose has shown to him.

INT. BIO-LAB – DAY

Dr. Ginyose and Abdull enter the Bio-Lab- a large lab complex with many adjoining rooms. There are four glass containers where the insiders are all zombies who playing chess(and other toys) inside them. There are also few glass cabinets which contain bio-chemicals, some freezers, few electron microscopes and computers. Muslim scientists are working around, some keying on keyboards, some learning zombies' behaviour and some looking into electron microscopes.

Abdull watches the zombies in containers. His smile hasn't faded.

ABDULL  
Wow! Is this what you have been saying about?

DR. GINYOSE  
Yes, sir. These seem very stable. All these  
zombies can learn how to play and use tools.  
I used your cells to develop the virus. It has  
ability, this is incredible. The serum works,  
is a genius. It did it. We can now control their  
behaviour under our command. Like...like fierce  
soldiers who want to serve their kingdom as well.

ABDULL  
And can they heal themselves?

DR. GINYOSE  
Healing factor?

Abdull stares at Dr. Ginyose.

ABDULL  
Yes. Can they?

DR. GINYOSE  
I don't think so, sir. However, they still...  
they already died anyway. Only their neural  
systems can work for us.

ABDULL  
Okay. I get that.

DR. GINYOSE  
Now we're just getting sure that they can  
learn and won't be able to betray us. They  
will also create more soldiers to us.

ABDULL  
Undead soldiers?

DR. GINYOSE  
Yes. All these zombies can learn how to turn others  
to be like them instead of eating those. They never  
need meat but they will always try to breed like  
animals. I think we can have very big troops in  
our army. We don't have to capture anymore.

ABDULL  
That makes me a little bit happy, doctor.

DR. GINYOSE  
I know. About your serum. It's near the point you  
can win. I have seen codes in the boy's blood.

ABDULL  
What do you think about our allies?

DR. GINYOSE  
Undead tomorrow.

Both Abdull and Dr. Ginyose smile subtly. They understand each other and know the plan as well. They know what to do.

EXT. GARDEN - T.A.F.F.E. FORTRESS - AFTERNOON

TIGHT ON: Pookey sitting on a swing under shade of two tamarind trees. She rocks it as she thinks and watches at...

...Stefan and three Muslim kids playing on slider together.

Pookey sighs, looks down and stops rocking, thinking. Pichitchai walks through a well to the playground.

PICHITCHAI  
Pookey.

She looks up and smiles.

POOKEY  
Anongsak, how are you?

PICHITCHAI  
I'm fine, Pookey.

POOKEY  
That's good.

PICHITCHAI  
And you?

POOKEY  
I'm fine.

Pookey doesn't seem fine. Pichitchai can know it without mind-reading. He grabs the ropes in both hands.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
Pookey, I know what you think. I don't have  
to read what your brain send out but I can  
know from your look. It's not fine.

POOKEY  
I don't know how to tell you. It's hard.  
It's really hard to tell. Don't mind it.

PICHITCHAI  
How hard is it?

Pookey turns away from him.

POOKEY  
I can't tell you. You can't help. No one can help.

Pookey looks to Stefan who turns and gives her a friendly smile. Pichitchai turns to see it and turns back to Pookey again.

PICHITCHAI  
Did Stefan?

POOKEY  
No one did. I do.

Pookey stands up and tries to walk away but Pichitchai grabs her hand, staring hard. Pookey tries to jerk him away.

PICHITCHAI  
We're friends, Pookey.

POOKEY  
That's why I can't tell you. Let me go.

PICHITCHAI  
I'm sorry, Pookey.

Pichitchai stares into her eyes as she tears. Pichitchai gets deeper and deeper into her mind, translating every thought into his own compassable neural system language...

SMASH TO:

...In Pookey's mind, it's very beautiful. Pookey ran in a forest, looking behind her and seeing Pichitchai was running after her. Both were smiling. Pichitchai held his arms around her waists, pulling her against him.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
I got you.

POOKEY (V.O.)  
Okay. And what do you want?

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
Let me kiss you.

Pookey looked bashful. Pichitchai flashed a kiss on her cheek.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
I already got it.

Pookey smiled bashfully and happily as Pichitchai kissed around her face again and again.

BACK TO PRESENT

Pookey with few tears, gazes at agape Pichitchai who slowly lowers his hand from two-fingers-to-temple gesture. Pookey grins.

POOKEY  
How bad is it? Can you help me now?

Pichitchai lets her go, still stunned. Pookey grins again.

POOKEY  
Don't you know how hard for me to live with this thought  
in my head? I really hate it. I know it's not right.

Pookey walks away from him. Pichitchai thinks while she's getting away from him every second, every step. He reaches his hand, a part tells him that he should hold her hand and talk to her as another tells him that he shouldn't do those.

He lets his hand fall, back to its own place where it meets...

...STEFAN'S HAND holding it.

He turns to face Stefan who already stood behind him.

PICHITCHAI  
Stefan.

STEFAN  
Dad, I have read her mind since we arrived here. I  
know what she's wanted. I know it's hard for you too  
but you have to understand that mom is dead. It's  
not illegal and it doesn't go against tradition to  
help her, to tell that you also want that.

Pichitchai drops to Stefan's level and strokes his hair, looking into his eyes.

PICHITCHAI  
You know I can't.

STEFAN  
So you are making her sad. I don't like it this way.

PICHITCHAI  
I love only your mom.

STEFAN  
Don't lie to me, father. I'm your son. I can read  
your mind sometimes when you sleep but mom is dead.  
Your life musts continue. Besides, if Pookey will  
really be my step-mother, I think she's good enough.

PICHITCHAI  
Stefan.

STEFAN  
Father, please think it with your brain. You are  
always very sharp. This time, I think you really  
have to determine to your own way. I think this  
isn't so hard as battle strategic plans.

PICHITCHAI  
Thank you, Stefan.

Pichitchai stands and gives him a small smile. Stefan just flashes a smile before he runs to join and play with those muslim kids. Pichitchai turns his way after Pookey.

INT. POOKEY'S ROOM – AFTERNOON

The bedroom has a futon, a table, a desk with computer on it, some chairs, and a small electric kitchen. Pookey enters, locks the door and sits down at her bed.

POOKEY  
(to herself)  
What did you do, Pookey?

Pookey looks to her bedhead, seeing a picture she and Yonlada ever took together in the past.

POOKEY  
Yonlada, I'm sorry.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. PARK - MORNING

Pichitchai, Pookey and Yonlada are in a park. Yonlada sends an old model digital camera to Pichitchai.

YONLADA  
Pookey, take picture with me.

They smile to each other. Pookey nods. Pookey steps close to Yonlada and holds hands, smiling directly to Pichitchai who rises the camera.

PICHITCHAI  
Okay. Pookey, Yon, one. Two. Three. Cheese.

Pichitchai photographs it.

PICHITCHAI  
It's done.

Pichitchai's cellphone rings.

PICHITCHAI  
Give me a while.

YONLADA  
Anongsak, please. Let it go.

PICHITCHAI  
Trust me, darling. I won't go.

YONLADA  
(with a smile)  
Okay.

Pichitchai walks away and answers the phone. Pookey walks over to Yonlada. Both watch Pichitchai talking to the phone together.

POOKEY  
Why are you so sure that he won't?

YONLADA  
He loves me and I love him. I know he won't let  
this moment go easily. So he won't leave us.

POOKEY  
Then why am I here?

YONLADA  
You know what today's for, my friend. We trio  
first met here in this park today ten years ago.

Pookey sighs. Yonlada looks to Pookey, grabbing her hands.

YONLADA  
Pookey, we're friends forever.

Pookey smiles so happy.

POOKEY  
Yes. We're friends forever.

Pookey and Yonlada exchange a warm hug.

BACK TO PRESENT

Pookey grabs the picture and looks to it.

TIGHT ON THE PICTURE as few tears drop to it. A finger enters frame and wipes them.

CLOSE ON POOKEY. Pookey holds the picture in her embrace.

POOKEY  
(crying)  
I'm sorry, Yon. I'm so sorry.  
I just betrayed you. I'm sorry.

A hand enters frame, gently stroking her cheek. She looks up to see- YONLADA PICHITCHAI. Sitting on the edge of her bed, looking exactly the same as we last saw her in the flashbacks.

POOKEY  
Yonlada...? You're dead.

Yonlada gives her a friendly smile.

YONLADA  
I know. This is a dream, Pookey. You fall asleep.  
It's been very long time we haven't met. I always  
miss you. You are only one bestfriend to me.

POOKEY  
Am I? I betray you.

Yonlada touches her tear streaming down her cheek.

YONLADA  
You never. You just did the right thing. You are  
supposed to take care of him. You have to do it.

POOKEY  
That way is selfishness.

YONLADA  
No, Pookey. You sacrificed enough. Now you  
have to enjoy your life with the one I love.

POOKEY  
I can't. It's a perfidy. We're friends.

YONLADA  
Yes. We're friends. That's why you have to take care  
of my heart, why you have to love the man I really  
love so much. I trust you. I need you to stand beside  
him for me. I need you to love him as much as I do.

Pookey's tears are streaming down her cheek. Yonlada wipes them.

POOKEY  
But I'm gonna betray you. I love him. I can't  
cut it off from my head. I tried to do it but...

YONLADA  
You are not going to betray me, my friend.

Few tears now flow from Yonlada's cheek. She wipes them.

YONLADA  
You have to do what I did. I lost a chance.  
I can't protect him, I can't help him, I can't  
talk to him and I can't warm him but you can.

POOKEY  
But I feel like...

Suddenly, Yonlada pulls Pookey into her warm embrace, silenting what Pookey was about to say. Their friendship never disappears or even dissolves.

YONLADA  
I love you, my friend. Do what your heart says.  
I'll be very happy when I see you both happy.

POOKEY  
I love you too, Yon.

Pookey closes her eyes and tries to hug Yonlada back again but Yonlada disappears from her embrace. Pookey opens her eyes, doesn't see her again.

YONLADA (V.O.)  
You should open the door.

Pookey wakes up and hears door-knocking.

PICHITCHAI (O.S.)  
Pookey, you hear me? Please talk to me.  
Open the door, please. I...I want to talk.

Pookey stands, walks to the door and opens it. He gives her a friendly smile.

POOKEY  
Mr. General.

PICHITCHAI  
Pookey, can we talk inside?

POOKEY  
Nope. Don't get close to me again.

PICHITCHAI  
Please, Pookey. I know how hard for you to manage  
all this. Live close to one you love but can't get  
too close to him, can't even hug him.

POOKEY  
Don't pity me. Don't understand me. Please  
don't get in even one step. You don't love me.

Pookey holds the doorknob, and tries to close the door but Pichitchai leans his hand against the door, keeping it open.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
What about this?

Pichitchai rushes to her and places a kiss over her lips. His telekinesis closes the door and locks it as he pushes her with him away from it. He tries to keep it so long, Pookey tries to resist him, but she thinks about why she has to end this kiss, it's what she wants all the time she's with him. She turns and tilts her head to accept his kiss, sucking at his lips as he does hers. She opens her mouth with his and the tips of their tongues duel for a moment before hers retreats and his follows to sinuous wrestle with it. Her fingers slide over his neck and then into his hair, caressing around his head. His arms wrap around her waists as they keep this moment as long as they can.

They break the kiss and gaze at each other's eyes. Pookey finds herself now in his warm embrace. Pichitchai feels like he's done in the wrong.

PICHITCHAI  
I'm sorry.

Pichitchai tries to get away from her but she holds his hand, pulling him back into her embrace.

POOKEY  
No. Please don't get away from me.

Pookey presses her lips to his. Pichitchai kisses back for a moment and lets their love join together, leaving their friendship behind their way. Now in this room, it's their pleasure to do what they really, absolutely, exactly have wanted for all these years. She kisses him again passionately. He opens his mouth and lightly brushes her lips with his tongue. She hesitates at first, unsure what to do, but then she parts her lips, allowing his tongue entry where it entwines with her own. She is confused at first by this method of kissing, but finds the sensation of their tongues touching quite enjoyable. They fall back on the bed, kissing, groping, caressing. Pookey matches each of his motions with her own, as she finds the sensation both interesting and pleasurable. As their passion grows and they become flush with the heat of their love, Pichitchai becomes bolder in his advances.

He begins to slide his lips along her neck while gently kissing her, his hand slowly moves to unbutton her shirt and slip beneath the soft material. Sliding his fingers along her bare flesh, Pichitchai relishes feeling the warmth of her flesh beneath his fingers.

Pookey places baby kisses with her lips as they graze across his face. The moment she has waited for is so close. She's wanted this for a long time, but now that the moment is here, she is worried. Taking this next step will affect more than just themselves. There are so many doubts she has about what they are about to do, and some are about herself.

Pichitchai slides her shirt down from off her shoulders, kissing the exposed skin of Pookey's neck, past Pookey's bra strap, until he reaches her bare shoulder. Pichitchai pauses for a moment to lean back. Both are breathing hard.

PICHITCHAI  
Do you still want me to go?

Pookey realizes that this isn't proper. It's a wrong thing to do. Pichitchai can know that. He quickly shuts his emotion down like it's just an application for him and he can control over it easily. Pookey controls her breathing.

PICHITCHAI  
I shouldn't do this. We shouldn't.

POOKEY  
Early ripe, early rotten.

Pichitchai stands and steps a bit away from her. She grabs her shirt and wears it.

PICHITCHAI  
Pookey, I'm sorry about this.

POOKEY  
Never mind.

PICHITCHAI  
I think I should go.

Pichitchai walks away to the door. Pookey looks after him. The moment of their making out still echoes in each other's mind. Pichitchai turns back as he unlocks the door. He smiles playfully and walks back to her.

PICHITCHAI  
Pookey, would you mind if I offer you a chance  
tonight, going dancing with me on floor in party?

Pookey smiles back.

POOKEY  
That's okay.

PICHITCHAI  
8 PM. In the party. Dressed as beatiful as you can.  
Don't be late. I still hope that tonight I may have  
a right partner on floor.

POOKEY  
I'll be there.

Pichitchai smiles more and exits. Pookey looks very happy with that. She doesn't feel wrong. She looks to the picture on the bedhead and smiles to it.

POOKEY  
Thank you, Yonlada.

INT. DR. GINYOSE'S LAB – NIGHT

Dr. Ginyose is working in his small lab, looking through his electron microscope. Abdull enters the lab.

ABDULL  
Dr. Ginyose, you called me?

DR. GINYOSE  
Yes, sir. I have already made it real.

ABDULL  
Are you sure with this one?

Dr. Ginyose turns to meet Abdull.

DR. GINYOSE  
Not at all. I don't think this can cure what  
we did. It can't delete your ugly orange skin.

ABDULL  
I never mean to cure it.

DR. GINYOSE  
What?

ABDULL  
I prefer to keep all my abilities. I just wanted to  
increase my mind power to be more than that General  
Thailand. Our group will destroy everything this land  
has stolen from us. All heathens will become our slaves.

DR. GINYOSE  
This serum can answer more than that.

Dr. Ginyose leaves from his microscope to his iron cabinet, opening it and picking a metal box.

DR. GINYOSE  
The serum has been finished but I'm not sure  
about its side effect like the last one.

Abdull just watches as Dr. Ginyose opens the box, revealing three glass tubes of red liquid. Abdull puts off his gloves and touches Dr. Ginyose's arm. Dr. Ginyose doesn't even feel his hand.

DR. GINYOSE (cont'd)  
It's amazing. It's not just a serum but it changes the  
genetic code and also inherits to descendant. It locks  
its own self. Only a bit change will happen. In some  
generation, we can find the best brain. The psychics  
can inherit their abilities to their issues forever. I  
have never seen this complete unnatural serum before.

ABDULL  
So it seems very interesting.

DR. GINYOSE  
I can think all of this over again. I can't change its  
code. That boy is too dangerous. He can kill everyone  
very easily. He can even destroy the world in a sec.

ABDULL  
Can we start the test, Dr. Ginyose?

DR. GINYOSE  
I think we can now.

Abdull releases his hand from Dr. Ginyose's arm and quickly puts his gloves on just before Dr. Ginyose turns to him.

DR. GINYOSE  
I think you need a peaceful place.

INT. CHALLANGE ROOM – NIGHT

The room is dark-flat black.

FOOTSTEPS from shoes ring out. A chair in the center of the darkness is under a light. Abdull leads Dr. Ginyose and some men into the dark room. Those men stand outside the lighted area. Dr. Ginyose puts down the box.

DR. GINYOSE  
Now please relax, sir.

ABDULL  
I think it must not kill me.

Dr. Ginyose ties Abdull with the chair.

DR. GINYOSE  
I never think that it will.

Dr. Ginyose picks one tube and puts it into injecting gun.

DR. GINYOSE  
Are you ready?

ABDULL  
Since I was in your lab.

DR. GINYOSE  
Good, sir. This will be a bit pain.

Dr. Ginyose aims and injects the serum into Abdull's vein at his neck. Abdull winces as it goes through his vein and runs into his brain and along his body parts via blood vessel.

C.U. ABDULL'S EYES as it opens widely.

INT. OUTSIDE OF THE CHALLENGE ROOM – SAME TIME

REVERSE FROM THE DOOR and we also hear men and Dr. Ginyose screaming fearfully inside the room.

EXT. T.A.F.F.E. FORTRESS – NIGHT

Establishing scene. The light are on around. The party has begun.

INT. T.A.F.F.E. MESS HALL – NIGHT

The Mess Hall is filled with enough tables and chairs, and food and drinks on tables. More than hundred soldiers all wearing BDUs. Some agents stand next to stage. Marshal Chaiwutt is speaking via microphone, his other hand rising a glass of wine. Every soldier has their glasses. The music is playing low.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
For our victories over terrorist camps.

SOLDIERS  
For our victories.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Everyone. Drink.

Everyone drinks except for General Pichitchai who is still at the door. Marshal Chaiwutt drinks and speaks...

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Let's celebrate. Tonight is for everyone here.

GENERAL PICHITCHAI still waits until...

A POV.: looking at the back of Pichitchai.

POOKEY (O.S.)  
Who are you waiting, Mr. General?

Pichitchai turns to the POV and smiles frightenedly. He is quite surprised with this.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
Wow! You are so beautiful.

POOKEY (O.S.)  
Thank you.

Every soldier turns and locks their eyes to us. Pichitchai steps closer and reaches his hand.

Pichitchai, has faced Pookey who is dressed in a beautiful pink long dress with rose brooch and wearing white high-heeled shoes. This is very new and the first time we see Pookey looking really beautiful, a bit like Cinderella from fairy tale. Pookey takes his hand.

PICHITCHAI  
Thank you for coming.

POOKEY  
I can't let it go easily.

They walk together to the center of hall where every table and chair is moved away by soldiers.

Marshal Chaiwutt, speaks through microphone again.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Attention everybody. General Pichitchai and  
this lady. They are opening the floor to us.

Both stop on the dancing floor. Pichitchai smiles to Chaiwutt who continues his speech. Every soldier and agent look at them.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
DJ. I want a soft music.

POOKEY'S POV - THE DJ BOOTH –

It's John Henry at the turntables, making the room bounce! Next to him, Lucy Henry wears the headphones, flipping through a stack of vinyl. They nod at Bella - she shoots them a smile when -

A FLASHBULB gets her attention -

POOKEY'S POV - PHOTOGRAPHER'S STATION

Hackeyes and Airin stand in front of an Aston Martin cut-out. Pookey catches their eye - Hackeyes does his best James Bond impersonation. Airin poses like Pussy Galore.

Pichitchai smirks, then turns to Pookey-

PICHITCHAI  
Shall we?

POOKEY  
(laughs, then realizes)  
You're serious.

He doesn't wait for an answer, more or less CARRIES her to the DANCE FLOOR - then places her feet atop his own... and starts to move. She actually begins to enjoy it.

PICHITCHAI  
See? You're dancing.

POOKEY  
With my love in a military base.

As they dance, she feels his grace, his strength, his physical and mental conditioning. Becomes thoughtful. Finally, she looks at him...

POOKEY  
Are you still reading my mind?

PICHITCHAI  
I can't. I turn those signals away.

POOKEY  
Why?

He keeps dancing, slowly. The music mixes their emotion together.

PICHITCHAI  
I should trust my love. Reading mind is a  
sign of distrustfulness. I will try to get  
it away as long as I can.

She looks at him... and finally smiles.

POOKEY  
It's okay.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
I just proved to the world. I can do it. The situation  
of everything seems very good. It's good enough. I have  
never sensed so good like this.

They WHIRL around, gliding on his grace, never looking away from one another, as we CRANE UP on them, in each other's arms...

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
I am saving both my friends, my love and my land.

CONTINUE UP AND BACK on the dance floor. We realize …

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
This is now my destiny.

... someone's watching it, looking down from the window of a second floor. The MUSIC wafting up in echoes. PULL BACK to REVEAL...

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
My life.

YONLADA and Meka turning from window. Yonlada is dressed in very formal white long dress with fairy-like chaplets. She has white and yellow glow aura around her body. Her feet aren't floor. She doesn't have boots or shoes, hovering. HER FACE is full with happiness. Meka rises his sword. He gestures with his arms and swords. An odd BLACK AND SANGUINEOUS LIGHT rises from the ground, enveloping him and her, then they disappear. No one notices them.

SMASH TO BLACK:

INT. CORRIDOR – MORNING

Abdull leads three men walking pass the long corridor where is decorated with S.E.R.G.E flags and some guards before each door. They are from PULO, RKK and GEMPAR.

GEMPAR AGENT  
Rahman is not accustomed to being ignore, Kadir Omi.  
He funds your research because you promised him the  
better weapons. You served at his pleasure. He gave  
you these men as rewards for your injuries.

ABDULL  
Rewards? Call them what them are. Exile. I no  
longer reflect his image of Islamic perfection.

GEMPAR AGENT  
You think this is about appearances? Your SERGE  
division has failed to deliver so much as a  
modified M-79 gun over a year and we had learned  
through local intelligence you had attacked Psytech  
Corporation and Secret 4 Area.

RKK AGENT  
We, your allies, feel... How do we put it? The  
Orange Occultist has been indulged long enough!

They stop. Abdull turns back and looks at each of them, trying to keep his anger low.

ABDULL  
Gentlemen,...

CAMERA PAN TO LOOK at each of them as Abdull says...

ABDULL (O.S.) (cont'd)  
...you have come to see...

PAN BACK TO SEE Abdull's steady and calm face.

ABDULL (cont'd)  
...the results of our work. Let me show you.

INT. ABDULL'S HQ – MORNING

The door is opened by two guards. Abdull and three agents enter the room where no one is in here except for two guards.

ABDULL  
Wan Kadir Che Wan, Abdullah Sungkar and Kabir Abdul Rahman  
have led men against Thai over years as terrorist groups.  
Our goal has been for our freedom as another country of  
this world. But they can't feed their armies for ten  
years. Their troops spill their blood across every  
road of southern Thailand but still they are no closer  
to archieving their great goals.

PULO AGENT  
Yeah. We lost many men and camps these three years.

RKK AGENT  
All groups are being rejoined to deal with our enemy  
in battlefield. We think we should rejoin with us.

Abdull stops at the center of room. All guards exit after one of them presses on a button.

ABDULL  
What if I won't?

GEMPAR AGENT  
Where's Dr. Ginyose?

ABDULL  
Exactly, it's you who are gonna join us.

GEMPAR AGENT  
Where's Dr. Ginyose? He'll force you to do what  
we will command you to do, Orange Occultist.

The door behind Abdull opens. A figue exits. He's DR. GINYOSE but he looks emotionless. His eyes look dead. His skin is non-human, more like a corpse. He walks to join the group.

GEMPAR AGENT  
Dr. Ginyose, what happened to you?

ABDULL  
Let's talk again.

PUSH IN FAST TO DR. GINYOSE'S FACE. Dr. Ginyose opens his mouth, showing his evil teeth and growl...

FADE TO BLACK:

With sounds of three agents screaming and sounds of a ferocious animal hunting...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MEETING ROOM – DAY

More like a command center with many TAFFE Agents and ranking soldiers, it's very busy, Barbidi, Lucy, Hackeyes and Airin watch their agents working at stations, and communicating over earpieces. The soldiers guard every entrance.

Pichitchai, Marshal Chaiwutt, Lt. Gen. Teerawit Sirawong, Lt. Gen. Thanom Kittisuk, Maj. Gen. Tara Tarayutt, Admiral Surasak Chumponprapa and Gen. Prem Singhkhorn sit at the conference table where the monitors on table before each person just turned off.

PICHITCHAI  
Now. Everyone of you has seen my presentation. We  
have only one target at one point in Yarin district  
of Pattani. Our enemies are using islamic faith of  
people to create humans shields. But we are going to  
use the name of General Thailand to get those people  
back to our force and get them away from the area.

LT. GEN. TARAYUTT  
I think that way can be very stupid. They won't hear  
us. They all still believe credulously that if they  
can kill heathens, they'll get much virtue enough to  
see their inexistant god.

PICHITCHAI  
Please beware your words, General Tarayutt. Each  
religion has different faith. Empathize yourself  
in those people's place. The muslims can be very  
good force to both sides, enemies and allies. We  
must let them feel safe to be with us, let them  
feel the truth of their religion teaching. Our  
enemies try to use their minds as shields which  
protect themselves but also we can confiscate  
those shields easily too. I'll clear the way.  
People will get out of the way in 4 hours.

GEN. THANOM  
So you hope only land attack?

PICHITCHAI  
Yes. Paratroopers can help but I don't want  
many air force there. It's better to attack  
directly from land. This way we reduce liters  
of blood we may lose during this battle.

ADMIRAL SURASAK  
Then when will my navy attack the whole of their base?

PICHITCHAI  
I'm thinking about submarines but our last prime  
minister canceled ordering to German. So we may  
have to use landing and strategic service fleet  
of ships for the attack on beach.  
(to Marshal)  
What do you think, sir?

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
We have our force surrounding, attacking and blocking  
at the same time like Go. The way like this may be  
very useful but Pichitchai, the prime minister musts  
not authorize us to use many men as you say.

PICHITCHAI  
But sir, you said to me. You told me to fight.  
Without army, we can't win it. We don't have  
to report this. Besides, you and I hate this  
ministry as well. Why do we still have to  
listen to this prime minister anymore?

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
It's illegal to lead those many men in battlefield  
without ratification. I'm sorry about this, Anongsak.  
We really can't do all this.

Pichitchai stands up, angry.

PICHITCHAI  
So what's the point of all these years? What's the  
point of sending some men here and die? What's the  
point of losing weapons and resources for these  
three provinces for many years? Is it the victory  
we should get today or tonight or tomorrow?

GEN. PREM  
Stand down now, General Pichitchai.

PICHITCHAI  
(to Prem)  
Stop your mouth.

Gen. Prem tries to say more but he can't.

PICHITCHAI  
What's the point?

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
To protect independence of our country.

PICHITCHAI  
Yes. You do know it. I'm sorry for misbehaving.

Pichitchai calms his mind and sits down.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
But we also have to protect this division.

PICHITCHAI  
The results after three years. Most enemies  
camps were destroyed by my force. We have  
lost our men, our friends, our brothers and  
sisters in every battlefield. It's the time  
for a chance to save our independence and  
most of the people we ever swore to serve.

Some generals have tears streaming down. Pichitchai wipes his tears and drinks water from glass.

PICHITCHAI  
Where is your money from? Is it from tax we got from  
our people? Why don't we pay back with our success?

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
I already said.

PICHITCHAI  
What does it mean?

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Drop the plan. Don't attack. I understand  
what you are feeling like, Mr. General, but  
I can't let you use many men. Dismiss.

Marshal Chaiwutt stands and exits the room. Lt. Gen. Thanom Kittisuk and Gen. Prem Singhkhorn exit, follow the marshal.

Pichitchai looks disappointed. The rest look at him. Lt. Gen. Teerawit Sirawong steps to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

LT. GEN. TEERAWIT  
I understand you. Just this.

He leaves. Pichitchai looks to others.

PICHITCHAI  
I know you won't help.

ADMIRAL SURASAK  
The Marshal said that. I shouldn't risk. I'm sorry.

The admiral leaves.

MAJ. GEN. TARA  
I'm sorry.

PICHITCHAI  
Never mind.

He leaves. Pichitchai is now alone. Barbidi, Lucy, Hackeyes and Airin walk over to him as he sits down desperately.

AGENT BARBIDI  
I have heard that.

PICHITCHAI  
Without their men, we can't really blow it up.

HACKEYES  
But you still have us. I don't care it. It was  
a long year I ran from both police and Insee.  
I know how it was like when no one helps you.

PICHITCHAI  
I can't lead just two hundred soldiers and agents  
fighting S.E.R.G.E. We'll lose many during battle.  
I don't want to see many people die.

LUCY HENRY  
That doesn't mean you can't fight, we can't fight. We  
can do this together. You still have us, your best men.

Pichitchai looks up.

AGENT BARBIDI  
We'll help you. I know what I said but this time  
I understand what we are gonna do. Killing bad to  
protect good isn't the good way sometimes but I  
think sometimes we must do it to protect most  
sacred humans who are good men and women.

LUCY HENRY  
We all are yours to command.

Pichitchai starts smiling.

PICHITCHAI  
So be it. Prepare our men and all weapons.  
We'll fight our enemy together this evening.

EXT. S.E.R.G.E. CAMP – DAY

Establishing scene.

INT. S.E.R.G.E. DEPOT – DAY

The main entry, somewhat damaged and unfinished, has a bay overlooking the main production floor. Abdull and four zombies look out onto the production floor.

Instead of building, the floor is a kind of infirmary.

INT. DEPOT PRODUCTION FLOOR – DAY

Two dozen zombies lay on the ground. They are being observed and tended to by muslim terrorist groups.

Abdull can be seen watching from the bay.

INT. S.E.R.G.E. DEPOT – DAY

Abdull smiles happily.

ABDULL  
These can be the strongest force of the world.

INT. POOKEY'S ROOM – DAY

Pookey watches Pichitchai and Stefan embrace.

PICHITCHAI  
Yeah, I think so.

STEFAN  
Dad, I love you so much. Don't get killed.

PICHITCHAI  
This seems good blessings.

STEFAN  
Good luck, father. Is this good enough?

PICHITCHAI  
I'll be back. Good with Pookey.

STEFAN  
Sure. I'll take care of her.

They laugh and part. Stefan leaves to the kitchen, letting his father have some time together with Pookey.

PICHITCHAI  
Pookey.

POOKEY  
I can't see you die, my friend.

PICHITCHAI  
You just used the wrong word.

Pookey looks confused.

PICHITCHAI  
The kiss yesterday. It's not an accident.  
It's important to me. I will never forget.

POOKEY  
But I really want to forget.

Pichitchai wraps his arms around her waists.

PICHITCHAI  
Why?

POOKEY  
I don't want to betray my friend.

PICHITCHAI  
No. You don't. I...I think I love you too.

Pichitchai leans but Pookey cuts him off. She steps away, thinks. Pichitchai looks to her and waits for her words.

PICHITCHAI  
I shouldn't say that. I know.

POOKEY  
I can't love you. Yonlada won't forgive me if I do.

PICHITCHAI  
But she's dead and everyone says that my life should  
be continued. I can have someone else in my life.  
Pookey, I still care what just happened yesterday.

Pichitchai steps to her, embraces her again.

PICHITCHAI  
Isn't this what you want?

POOKEY  
I can handle my desire.

PICHITCHAI  
It's okay. But I still care you anyway.

Pichitchai releases her and walks away. Pookey changes her mind, she suddenly rushes to him and quickly presses her lips against his. Pichitchai accepts the kiss. They kiss for a few seconds before they part.

POOKEY  
Please come back.

PICHITCHAI  
I'll try all my best.

POOKEY  
I know you can do it.

Pichitchai kisses her again before he exits the room.

INT. DAN AND AIRIN'S ROOM – SAME TIME

The compact room has a futon, two trunks, a crate pretending to be a crib/bassinet, and a basket. HACKEYES faces off with AIRIN. Their son- MOSS (3) is playing the New I-Pad on bed in b.g.

AIRIN  
Yeah, I think so.

HACKEYES  
I can't believe you want to fight, Airin.

AIRIN  
I've earned it.

HACKEYES  
And when we're both dead, who takes care of Moss?

AIRIN  
We're not going to die.

HACKEYES  
You haven't seen the plan. Yeah, we're going to die.

AIRIN  
Then you stay.

HACKEYES  
Right?

AIRIN  
Seriously.

HACKEYES  
Seriously? Look at me. I can't.

AIRIN  
Strength? Agility? Intelligence?

HACKEYES  
I already said, sweetie. I don't have a choice.

For a moment, sadness/fear crosses Hackeyes' face, but then he gets all brave, again. Airin's expression softens. She steps up and hugs him. Hackeyes hugs back with his arms.

HACKEYES  
I know. When we fought Insee together,  
I saw how much you sacrifice for me.

They separate.

AIRIN  
I can't see you die again. There's no other  
clones for your soul as a host. No back-ups.

Hackeyes gently strokes her cheek.

HACKEYES (cont'd)  
I won't die. You should be here. Our son can't  
stay alone. You have to stay here with him.

AIRIN  
You're right.

Hackeyes leans and kisses Airin.

INT. T.A.F.F.E. CORRIDOR – DAY

Pichitchai makes his way over to the armory door. Over the intercom...

INTERCOM VOICE  
Every soldier and T.A.F.F.E agent report yourself  
at the hangar with your employer-provided weapons  
in an hour. I repeat. Every soldier and T.A.F.F.E  
agent report yourself at the hangar with your  
employer-provided weapons in an hour.

Pichitchai pushes down on a switch and scans his eyeball.

INT. ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Pichitchai walks through a door and in a case is the GENERAL THAILAND suit. He walks over to it and stares.

INTERCOM VOICE (cont'd)  
Every soldier and T.A.F.F.E agent report yourself  
at the hangar with your employer-provided weapons  
in an hour. I repeat. Every soldier and T.A.F.F.E  
agent report yourself at the hangar with your  
employer-provided weapons in an hour.

Pichitchai sighs and opens the case.

PICHITCHAI  
It's time to win.

INT. T.A.F.F.E. HANGAR – AN HOUR LATER

The semi-circular roof of the 40m x 90m space shelters a number of ultralight aircraft. Hackeyes with his black tacticle gear, arrows bag and crossbow, Lucy Henry and Agent Barbidi guard Pichitchai(almost complete in General Thailand suit except for holding Mentalidad and sunglasses on his hand) who stands in front of the 200 soldiers and agents who are in formation by platoons in the very large hanger. They all stand at attention.

PICHITCHAI  
Everyone. You know our situation as well.  
Those leaders don't want the attack happen  
today or even tonight but I think it's hard  
to be acceptable. Do we lose more than men  
fifty men in all battlefields we step upon?

Every agent and soldier rumors this to each other.

PICHITCHAI  
Yeah. We never lose more than 50 men. Our leaders  
don't want us to destroy our enemy. The only reason  
is they are afraid of nonsensical laws. If it's like  
that what we have been fighting for, all these three  
years together, we have tried to build this division  
under the shade and shadow of the Thai flag and the  
independence of our country. We have gained trust  
with many ranking. But today, they drop everything  
we have been fighting for three years. They stop  
their target with only stupid reason.

Everyone snaps to attention.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
I am here to see who don't wanna face our enemy out  
there, who are afraid to die. I know I can program  
you all to say what I want, do what I want and  
believe what I believe, but I haven't been doing  
that because I know you all are humans, you all want  
freedom, you all have freedom of determination.  
I never want to force you to do after my command.  
It's not my kind of leadership.  
(a beat)  
Okay. Now. Anybody don't wanna go with me?

No one stands up.

PICHITCHAI  
You can exit from group.

No one does it.

PICHITCHAI  
Does this mean you all want to go?

Every agent and soldier rises their weapons and backslaps. Pichitchai smiles proudly.

PICHITCHAI  
Then. We have a problem. We have less men than  
we had before and it's unknown that how many  
men our enemy has. So I need you all to attack  
in surrounding and grouping formation. You must  
take care of your own team and get into the line  
of enemy together. Don't leave your friends.  
Do you all understand what I have said?

Everyone CHEERS.

DOLLY IN: PICHITCHAI as he says...

PICHITCHAI  
Are we ready to go now?

CUT TO:

A SERIES OF RHYTHMIC CUTS:

1. MAGAZINES are slammed into automatic weapons. AMMO BELTS are fed into rotary cannons.

2. TIGHT ON CORRUPTED HANDS grabbing guns and inserting ammo.

3. THE AMPLIFIED ROBOTIC SUITS- human operated walking machines 3 meters tall - patrol the perimeter. They are heavily armored, and armed with a massive, 30mm hip-fired autocannon. These are new technologies of world. AGENTS DROP into ampsuit cockpits.

4. MUSLIM THUGS take their AK-47s, some take M-79s, and all go to stand in formation. The vanguards are ZOMBIE WARRIORS with guns.

5. THAI SOLDIERS AND T.A.F.F.E AGENTS IN AMPSUIT are all at ready. GENERAL THAILAND stand in front of them and gestures with his Mentalidad.

6. ABDUL aka ORANGE OCCULTIST looks to his army with pride.

EXT. RAINFOREST – CLOUDY

The soldiers slowly and carefully walk out, weapons leveled, advancing in a cordon. Some agents who have no ampsuits, have only pistols and bulletproof suits.

LOW ANGLE BEHIND THEM as AMPSUITS' massive feet smash down, and they march forward, leading the army into the forest.

AN AGENT, walking point in his hydraulic suit, scans his cockpit screens. He sees movement on the FLIR display – ghostly less THERMAL SIGNATURES.

AN AGENT  
Contact. Two hundred meters. Just less than a hundred.

A chilling SOUND echoes through the forest - the ululating WAR CRIES of untold barbarous zombies. The troopers, look around, spooked. They can't tell where the sound is coming from.

General Thailand, Hackeyes, Lucy Henry and Agent Barbidi approach in front of the troops. They gnash their teeth, knowing threats.

Then they feel it - the GROUND ITSELF SHAKING. They grip their weapons, bracing themselves as-

It's not less than hundred. THERMAL SCANNING can't tell this. THREE HUNDRED dead people are charging through forest. ZOMBIE FORM OF DR. GINYOSE is leading the pack, carrying an assualt rifle in his rigid hand.

THE ZOMBIE CHARGE thunders toward the T.A.F.F.E troop line. Some who have weapons, raise their guns as-

THE AMPSUITS raise their cannons.

AN AGENT  
Damn it! More than hundred. Beware.

General Thailand stretches his arms as the zombies fire at them crazily and savagely. All bullets stop in front of them and change their direction to those zombies instead. General Thailand doesn't say but he telepathizes...

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.)  
Please be ready. Fall back. I'll count one...

The zombies still run and fire. They don't even stop.

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.) (cont'd)  
...two...three. Fall back and reverse!

The formation line slowly falls back. General Thailand shouts as he fires those bullets back to those zombies. When the troops are already ten meters away from General Thailand, the entire line of troopers opens fire. TRACERS riddle the jungle, blasting foliage into confetti.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Let's go.

General Thailand and his friends lead their way against the zombies who come without fear. They still rake their guns as they run. General Thailand uses his mind power to send Hackeyes onto a strong branch of tree where he can be safe from bullets.

As our heroes fight as vanguards, all men behind them fire, battling zombies without mercy.

Lucy Henry rushes forward, bullets attack her but they can't kill her, can't even pierce through her endoskeleton. She draws her pistol and aims...

LUCY'S H.U.D.: This is what Lucy sees. High-technology display with full-color vision and red frame user interface, SCANS AND AIMS at enemy's cerebrum. Lucy fires only one shot to kill a zombie. She continues running to battle enemies in front.

Agent Barbidi jumps with non-human force to the group of zombies who fire at him. Barbidi punches and overpowers them easily. Zombies attack him but his skin is mimetic poly alloy.

BARBIDI'S H.U.D.: It's a kind of very intelligent system display with many scans(I.R. Mode, infrared, X-ray and more) in four small forms left side of the H.U.D. The cursor looks like the one in T-888's H.U.D. All GUIs are blue hue and transparent. The cursor points at a zombie, scanning with special mode and seeing how its neural network works. He punches through the cerebrum and immediately, it dies.

The MPA skin has been out of his arm which has transformed to be an on-board hacksaw like it forms from its own high technology endoskeleton parts. He saws one zombie's head from its torso, its blood which drop to...

TIGHT ON BLOOD ON A LEAF OF GRASS, we see its blood is already hardened. Blood of dead people.

Barbidi moves his way and throws zombies away.

General Thailand punches a zombie into the air where he then teleports to and it meets his fist and flies downward from the attack. Gen teleports to one and teleports again to another and to other and avoids its attack, picking its gun and raking right at its head.

ON THE BRANCH where Hackeyes is on. He drops to avoid some bullets from three zombies. He puts his arrow on his crossbow and rises to aim and shoot at three zombies. The arrow explodes, killing them. He aims arrow again at other group and fires to explode them. From this point, we can see General Thailand and other fighting zombies easily. Lucy has wounds but her skin heals itself and she still continues battling zombies. John Henry uses his on-board plasma cannon to blast enemies. General Thailand teleports to each zombie to fight.

A ZOMBIE WARRIOR HURLS his spear a moment before he is shot. WE TRACK THE SPEAR as it goes to the ampsuit where the lead agent is on and pierces through glass to stab his chest, killing him.

DR. GINYOSE seems to be very intelligent zombie, he avoids bullets from Thai soldiers and T.A.F.F.E agents. He jumps to avoid an arrow from Hackeyes who fires at him. The arrow explodes behind him. He starts running to a tree where is out of Hackeyes' view but it can't be sure. He runs again.

Hackeyes on a branch, fire at a muslim soldier, killing him. As zombies get close to him, hoping to change, the arrow explodes and kills them.

As the troopers advance into range, the zombies and muslim terrorists open fire and -

TROOPERS SPROUT BULLETS AND SPEARS in throat, legs, masks - the targets they were taught, but -

THE FIRING LINE fire back, kill some of them. The line is moving forward when it's the right time, when a quarter of all zombies were already killed.

General Thailand moves to kick one zombie away. Barbidi rushes to kill it. Lucy Henry jumps and lands on one's head. They look forward in the rain forest to see -

More zombies and more men are coming. They also have some kind of ironic catapults which will be used to fling metal spears to destroy ampsuit.

The trio looks agape. Gen talks through his handset as other two protect him with their unlimited strong strength.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Dan, you see all those?

INTERCUT BETWEEN HACKEYES AND GENERAL THAILAND. Hackeyes shoots zombies who try to climb to him and fire at some zombies nearby.

HACKEYES  
I am busy with these walking dead, sir.

GENERAL THAILAND  
They have catapults. You should see them.

HACKEYES  
(shooting one zombie fall from his tree)  
Sir, please wait a while.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Those are hell catapults.

HACKEYES  
(seeing those catapults)  
Yeah. I think I can do it, sir. Can be fun.

GENERAL THAILAND  
I already hoped so. But it's made of metal.

HACKEYES  
My arrow is made of metal too.

Hackeyes sees that many zombies are climbing up, he has to go. He looks to catapults and to another strong branch on a tree. He steps back for three steps, picks an arrow and starts running at the same time one zombie successfully climbing on his old branch. Hackeyes leaps off the high branch, aims and fires to branch upward. Its head opens up into a grappling hook which attaches to the branch. While he swings from the wire still attached to his crossbow and steps onto new strong branch, he discards an arrow to the old branch. It explodes, the whole tree explodes in fiery explosion and falls, overlaying some zombies below.

Hackeyes continues his way, firing one arrow to a new coming catapult a few hundred meters away from his tree. It explodes. The zombies cry out.

INT. MARSHAL CHAIWUTT'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Marshal Chaiwutt is at his desk as a soldier enters and salutes.

SOLDIER  
So General Pichitchai has led his men  
into the forbidden area for an hour, sir.

Marshal Chaiwutt is alert, closing his folder of papers.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Damn it! How many men with him?

SOLDIER  
All males, sir.

Marshal thinks, it has not much time to determine.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
You prepare your men. Everyone on special force.  
Tell the air force that I need the paratroopers  
at the enemy base. This is emergency. We have  
to help them. We'll talk later.

SOLDIER  
Yes, sir.

They exit together.

EXT. RAINFOREST – RAIN

In slo-mo, the battle still continues as it's rain. Some rain becomes red from drops of blood. Barbidi blasts the zombies. General Thailand moves them away telekitically as Lucy protects him from other zombies who come to attack. Hackeyes over a branch, fires his arrows down to zombies. Some soldiers running when their weapons are emptied, the zombies hunt and change them to be zombies as well. The catapult line attacks ampsuits.

INT. ABDULL'S ROOM

Abdull has stood, looking at a large circular viewscreen and, around the perimeter of the room, S.E.R.G.E. SOLDIERS monitor the T.A.F.F.E. ARMY's advances on large semitransparent maps.

ABDULL  
You'll see the real hell, Mr. General. Oh!  
My god, please bless on me and my army. We  
are sending the souls of heathens to thou.

EXT. RAINFOREST – RAIN

General Thailand punches a Thai zombie away. Hackeyes fires his arrow at its head, killing. Hackeyes leaps off the branch as it is exploded by spear, twisting in mid-air, then firing the arrow. Its head opens up into a grappling hook which attaches to the side of the tree. Hackeyes swings from the wire still attached to his bow and launches to two zombies, kicking them away.

He drops punches a zombie and pulls his sidearm. He instead uses it to fight. Lucy suddenly runs to him and guards him from other four zombies. Barbidi spins and blasts at a zombie behind them before he summersaults to join them. General Thailand throws his grenade to a catapult which has already aimed to him. In mid-air, as the spear is fired to him, he teleports avoiding it to join the group. The catapult explodes.

360 spin: The group stands in a circle, Hackeyes nocks an arrow, General Thailand pants, Lucy loads her gun and Barbidi charges his on-board cannon.

HACKEYES  
We can really fight this, Mr. General.

GENERAL THAILAND  
I can't let my men free die.

BARBIDI  
I have the way but you may have to be away from  
those zombies. I need the team falling back a bit.

LUCY HENRY  
I think I understand the plan.

GENERAL THAILAND  
So be it.

General Thailand teleports. Lucy fires at some zombies as she runs. Barbidi blasts to zombies behind him. Hackeyes shoots his arrow to a group of zombies in T.A.F.F.E battle line, exploding them all.

HACKEYES  
(shouting)  
Everyone falls back. Fall back for stand firm.  
Fall back now the team. Fall back to stand firm.

Hackeyes jumps onto a broken glass cockpit of an ampsuit. He collects his strength and throws a dead agent out of it. He gains the control of the whole suit.

General Thailand appears overhead of a catapult which aims to Hackeyes' new ampsuit, and throws a grenade to it just before he disappears in mid-air. The catapult explodes.

The rest catapults fire at the rest ampsuits but...

General Thailand re-appears in the center of group, stretches his open hands to stop all spears in mid-air. He thrashes his hands forward, his telekinesis reversing all spears to the groups of zombies near each catapult.

Lucy spin-breaks a zombie's neck and turns to do the same with other as they run.

Hackeyes runs his ampsuit through the forest, running and avoiding as team falling back. He opens fire.

Barbidi grins, then leaps off, taking out dozens of warriors that are on the sides of the trees - grabbing them, smashing them, throwing them.

General Thailand stretches his fists, two trees fall overlaying zombies who have run to him.

The line is fallling back into a bushy area. General Thailand grabs a machine guns from ground near them and teleports again.

Lucy launches herself against four zombies, sending them to the strong tree. Hackeyes throws his four knives to kill each zombie. Lucy smiles thankfully to him. He continues running his suit along the way. Hackeyes jumps out from his suit and summersaults on the ground. He drops behind a tree. He continues by firing his arrows to enemies. Dr. Ginyose is about to attack him from backward but quickly turns, thrashes his crossbow at him and kicks him away just before he fires an arrow to kill him.

General Thailand appears on a branch, raking his gun.

Barbidi stands and watches as his skin around his torso opens up, and the square lid opens, revealing the 4 energy cells like T-850 hydrogen fuel cell but it looks more powerful, very very powerful. Barbidi grabs one of them before his torso plate closes, activates the cell and throws it to the zombie line.

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.)  
Everyone fire in the hole.

Every agent and soldier drops.

BIG EXPLOSION

The NON-NUCLEAR MUSHROOM CLOUD forming explosion has eliminated all the visible zombies.

Every trooper stands and cheers. But it doesn't end yet...

Many zombies and all catapults were defeated but there are still more than two hundred zombies coming, full with mini-guns.

General Thailand and his friends feel this very excited and frightful. Perhaps his men can't really fight this. Hackeyes reaches for arrow, but his quiver is empty. Lucy lets her gun fall, she has no more magazine. Barbidi prepares for other cells.

HACKEYES  
Sir, are we sure with this?

GENERAL THAILAND  
They captured people and changed them to  
be zombies. We don't have many men enough.

LUCY HENRY  
Mister, please don't say that we are going  
to surrender these. This is much smaller than  
Skynet army we ever faced.

GENERAL THAILAND  
We both remembered Skynet very differently.  
Our men are all humans. They can be tired.

Hackeyes grabs an arrow from a dead zombie.

HACKEYES  
Sir, everything is up to your command.  
Surrender or fight with all our blood.

Hackeyes puts his arrow onto the crossbow. General Thailand sighs, thinks. He inhales and exhales hard.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Is this for Thailand?

LUCY HENRY  
Yes if you continue. Nothing if you drop.

GENERAL THAILAND  
So we must fight. Fight. Kill all enemies! Go!

The T.A.F.F.E troopers continue their way to fight. General Thailand and friends lead the team running forward. The battle rages with GUNFIRES and EXPLOSIONS.

In slo-mo, the four run forward without fear. General Thailand aims his machine guns. Hackeyes aims the crossbow. Lucy aims her pistol and Barbidi aims his on-board plasma cannon.

Immediately, just before the armies collide with each other, a missile from mid-air has run from behind General Thailand's men and attacks zombies.

Everyone looks up and behind them, seeing air force squadron coming with missile attacks. All smile and cheer hopefully, just like their lives are being fulfilled.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Huray! HURAY! They have come to help us!

HACKEYES  
Let's go, sir. Make your plan real.

Paratroopers skydive with their weapons, joining T.A.F.F.E force. Some Royal Thai Army men run from behind and join with all assualt rifle, raking at enemies. F-16 fighters fly low and fire at enemies.

NEARBY, ampsuits and troopers advance across the forest floor, firing their cannons and flamethrowers.

BA-WHOOOOOM! - an enormous high-explosive blast rips a huge hole in the forest. A white concussion wave flashes out across the ground for hundreds of meters in all directions. The rain stops.

AT GROUND LEVEL it is an apocalypse. Running zombies are blasted out of existence by fire and shock waves.

The four heroes running, leading team, getting pass the zombies. WE TILT UP to see the S.E.R.G.E camp is at four hundred meters away from them in a big glade.

AN AMPSUIT stomps up. Aims its cannon point blank. B-BLAM!

AN F-16 FIGHTER hunts zombies below, missile firing.

FULL SHOT: Victory draws near. The Royal Thai soldiers and T.A.F.F.E force charge the area. The other air squadrons are easily viewed, and are dive-bombing the large facility near and around the S.E.R.G.E camp.

Bullets rise up into the air from the metal, but the nimble ultralights manage to evade without taking too much damage. Many are now breaking off their runs to land in the nearby glade.

The two crew members of each bird immediately advance on the facility, assualt rifles firing at targets of opportunity.

Hackeyes gets into a cockpit of a new ampsuit and runs it forward, firing positions are at zombies. General Thailand runs nearby, every time zombies are attacking him, he teleports avoiding them, his hands hold a mini-gun firmly, raking at nearby enemies. The strong force of Thai soldiers are advancing at camp.

Marching in from the west: Marshal Chaiwutt himself leads the big squad to join the attack.

Marching in from the north: The two Lt. Generals lead their soldiers advancing area.

Marching in from east: the Admiral and coast guards attack muslim sentries near the camp.

A gunner is an armored personnel carrier fires a LAW rocket at a servo gun on tower, destroying it.

EXT. S.E.R.G.E CAMP – EVENING

The whole camp is being attacked from every directions. A TEAM OF GUERRILLAS in a intense fire-fight with Thai soldiers. Muslim terrorists are cut down as they run. Fiery explosions light the ranks of advancing soldiers.

GENERAL THAILAND runs into the camp. He teleports to a man who has aimed at him, punches this man and kicks away. He teleports again to other man, pushes AK-47 away from his hands, uppercuts and barges away with his telekinesis.

Hackeyes rakes cannon around until his stock is emptied. He jumps from his ampsuit with his trained strength and agility. He summersaults to a man and thrashes his crossbow at him, giving few punches before the double-kick.

Barbidi and Lucy fighting muslim terrorists shoulder-to-shoulder. They can throw those men very easily as they fight. Lucy runs to a man who is out of breath, and flips him with her thighs.

General Thailand rushes through battlefield to the main bulding where there are four men guarding the entrance. Gen reaches his open hand, the whole door is jerked off and overlays them. Gen continues his way into the building.

Hackeyes summersaults as a man fires his pistol at him, missing. Hackeyes balances, draws a pistol, aims and fires at the man, killing him. He launches himself against a man whose the gun is snatched by Hackeyes who falls, summersaults and reverses firing at that man. He follows General Thailand into the building.

Barbidi and Lucy still fight against those terrorists as they talk...

BARBIDI  
We have to enter the main building.

LUCY HENRY  
That's very okay.

BARBIDI  
You fight outside.

LUCY HENRY  
Good luck to you, John Henry.

BARBIDI  
Thank you, sweetie.

Barbidi makes his way into the building. Lucy does a front dropkick against TALL THUG then pushes herself off the ground with both hands.

Lucy spins and pushes him to fly backward to a wall so hard.

INT. DARK CORRIDOR

Barbidi and Hackeyes run to join General Thailand in this dim light long corridor.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Hackeyes, you crack the firewall. They  
must not know the way we are going to.

Hackeyes turns on his digital computer/watch as they walk calmly through very quiet corridor. The watch shines the motion picture screen in the air over it. There is an application shows some kind of wireless signal around this place.

HACKEYES  
I'm in.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Good. And what about this?

They find the large heavy door in front of them. Barbidi steps forward and MORPHS back to be JOHN HENRY. He looks around the door. He now uses John Henry's voice.

JOHN HENRY  
I can rip this thing apart.

C.U. HACKEYES' WATCH SYSTEM as it gets through firewall, gaining control of the whole place. We start to hear John Henry's slamming the door in o.s.

INT. ABDULL'S ROOM

Abdull's large circular viewscreen is shut down. Every muslim techie looks confused. All screens are shut down. No alert. No sounds. All systems are being overridden. Abdull smiles, surprised with this attack.

INT. ANOTHER CORRIDOR

Deeper into the complex, A HEAVY DOOR BLOWS off its hinges.

JOHN HENRY  
Clear!

The trio move from cover and through the blown door.

INT. BLACK ROOM/INNER HALL – MOMENT LATER

A small double-sized doorway leads to the black room, which is the entrance proper to the facility.

Hackeyes hits a button and huge, thick, blast doors open from the sides AND the top and bottom, creating the effect of a square hole getting bigger. The hall itself is smaller than the black room, but still has the arrows on the ceiling, that point to an elevator some fifty feet away.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Come on. John, rearguard.

Hackeyes slows, looking around him.

HACKEYES  
Sir.  
(Gen turns to him)  
This is a good hold point.

GENERAL THAILAND  
We all stay together.

We hear savage SCREAMS from somewhere. John Henry listens to the sound. He's best at this.

JOHN HENRY  
This way, sir.

John Henry leads them into...

INT. BIO-LAB – CONTINUOUS

...the bio-lab where some muslims are turned to be zombies. Some zombies are eating fresh from some dead. The lab is disordered.

GENERAL THAILAND  
This seems worse.

The zombies look up and change their targets.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Just ten. I think this is easy welcome.

General Thailand teleports to one of those zombies and fights it. Hackeyes rakes his gun at them. John Henry draws his hacksaws and cuts each zombie apart.

General Thailand does an elbow strike to one and spins to punch another before he disappears. Hackeyes head-splats two zombies and turns around to do the same to other.

John Henry blasts three zombie at the same time. General Thailand appears behind a zombie and spin-breaks its neck. Hackeyes aims and fires at the last one.

They rejoin again.

GENERAL THAILAND  
You both okay?

JOHN HENRY  
There must be more surprises.

HACKEYES  
We let them get this virus so long.

GENERAL THAILAND  
You both go to basement. I'll head upstairs.

JOHN HENRY  
Why?

GENERAL THAILAND  
I don't know. It's just my sense. There must  
be something down there and I prefer to send  
you both there. I can also sense someone so  
powerful upstairs. It can block my telepathic  
abilities. It'll be safer for both of you to  
get down where it isn't.

They both nod.

INT. COMPUTER COMPLEX - MOMENTS LATER

The elevator stops and Hackeyes and John Henry make their way to the island of screens and machines in the center of the building.

The first thing they take in is that every broadwave port has been open. All automatic system working. It displays a 3D model of a big missile. It's gonna send out the very dangerous missile to the big target: Bangkok.

HACKEYES  
Is this what his sense told? I think I like him.

JOHN HENRY  
You never saw him four years ago. He led friends  
attacking Skynet system core in Cairo, Egypt. He  
could destroy everything so easily and used his  
sense to find how to destroy every part of it.

HACKEYES  
They may never learn that we can manage these.

Hackeyes looks to his watch, trying to find the way on his application but it's nothing. He sighs.

JOHN HENRY  
What's wrong?

HACKEYES  
I can't access the system. It's off-line.

JOHN HENRY  
Let me try mine.

John Henry turns around to find...

A DATA ACCESS PORT

John Henry goes to the port.

JOHN HENRY  
Let's see if this works.

Two of John Henry's fingers get metallic and merge to form a suitable plug for the port. John Henry plugs in. Hackeyes keeps watching around.

INT. PASSAGEWAY – SAME TIME

General Thailand walks through a dark passageway very calmly until he finds two guards with AK-47s.

GUARD #1  
Get out or we'll kill you.

GENERAL THAILAND  
You wanna kill me anyway.

General Thailand moves so quickly as they open fire, he teleports and appears behind them, snatches an AK-47 and kills them both.

GENERAL THAILAND  
But you can't kill me today.

General Thailand checks the gun and continues his way. He finds three zombies guading the way.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Easy job.

In slo-mo, he jumps and spins in mid-air as the zombies rush to him. He rakes at them. He uses telekinesis to open the door and summersaults just before he teleports out to where the zombies don't see him.

INT. S.E.R.G.E HQ – CONTINUOUS

He closes the door behind him and locks it.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Very clever corpses but still stupid.

ABDULL (O.S.)  
Yes, they are.

General Thailand turns to find Abdull standing opposite side of him. Abdull is now all orange skin, wearing white vest with black jacket, black jeans and black boot, without mask and helmet. Guards and muslims behind him run out. We call Abdull in this stage as what he exactly is- THE ORANGE OCCULTIST.

GENERAL THAILAND  
So.  
(shrugging)  
You are the man behind all this.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
(re: himself)  
How am I?

GENERAL THAILAND  
I think I should kill you when I could.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
This time, I dare to fight you, Mr. General.

General Thailand and Orange Occultist begin walking to face each other, closer.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
You can't teleport far, can you?

GENERAL THAILAND  
Yeah. I still wonder why.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
I am in perfect form. Serum doesn't cure but  
it successfully gives me the power to destroy  
you. I have been waiting to do it. I am here  
to revenge for my friend name Jack Van Meter.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Jack might never tell you that he also planned  
to kill you with the nukes on J-Day. Thank to  
your ancesters who gave us the title of psychic  
family. I am now the psychic leader.

Orange Occultist smirks.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
I know and now there's a nuke waiting to go to Bangkok  
with developed virus anti-radio wave technology which  
was designed to work like my body. I can't really  
imagine how it will be when all people in Bangkok  
become zombies and will always do after my command.

GENERAL THAILAND  
So the concept of all about your god was just a lie.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
Those people are all stupid.

GENERAL THAILAND  
Son of a bitch! You can't do it anyway.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
You can't stop nuke. I program it with very new  
unknown signal which no computer can access it.

INT. COMPUTER COMPLEX – SAME TIME

John Henry pulls his fingers out and reforms them. Hackeyes turns to him. The time still counts down. Attack in an hour.

HACKEYES  
What happened? Why it still works?

JOHN HENRY  
I have found an unknown machine language code.  
This takes very longer than I ever thought of.  
It's too late for me to learn it.

HACKEYES  
Damn it!

JOHN HENRY  
I have to find out other ways.

INT. S.E.R.G.E HQ – SAME TIME

JOHN HENRY  
(over earpiece)  
Sir, we can't access the nuke.

GENERAL THAILAND  
What?! Try all the way. You can manipulate  
electromagnetic wave. Please try all the way.

JOHN HENRY  
(over earpiece)  
I'll try all my best, sir.

Orange Occultist walks over to General Thailand.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
No one can stop my plan.

GENERAL THAILAND  
So I'll stop it myself.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
The only place you can beat me, General-

He snaps open his jacket, his body automatically settling into a defensive position.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
Is in your dreams.

They leap to each other and start fighting. The first exchange is a squall, fast and furious, as lightning strobes the air exploding with every blow.

They mirror one another, neither one gaining or losing ground until each sees the exact same opening-

Simultaneously delivering a thunder packed punch that sends both men flying backwards-

Gen collides with wall, piercing through it, colliding with zombies and flying backward with them.

EXT. S.E.R.G.E HQ – CONTINUOUS

Gen and zombies pierce through walls and fall down the building.

Lucy Henry and some men below look at that.

LUCY HENRY  
Everyone prepare to fire.

The men aim up. Gen disappears. They open fire at fallen zombies.

INT. CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

Orange flies backward to collide with a wall. He stands up.

ORANGE OCCULTIST'S POV.: He got through many walls. Through many holes, we see General Thailand already appeared in HQ.

Orange gnashes his teeth, angry. He flies forward.

INT. S.E.R.G.E HQ – SAME TIME

Two equal and opposite forces slamming together like atoms smashing as an expanding sphere of energy is unleashed from the collision-

The two men remain suspended in mid-air inside the room, battling, fists and feet thrown with particle-accelerator speed.

Orange fists and pounds on Gen's back as he moves, sending him downward to collide with floor. He draws for knee attacks and he drops to Gen, wants to strike with two knees. Gen teleports rapidly over his head and grabs his head and throws to the side where Orange flips and lands gracefully.

The two stare hard at each other, all light objects soar up with their virtual omnipotence. Their mind fighting each. Gen and Orange rush to each other, hope with a punch of their each, strike simultaneously...

Both smash back, concrete buckling behind them. Every object falls to floor again.

INT. S.E.R.G.E CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

Lucy leads men along the corridor.

INT. COMPUTER COMPLEX – SAME TIME

John Henry tries again. Hackeyes looks at him hopefully.

INT. S.E.R.G.E HQ – CONTINUOUS

The battle rages through the building, Orange pummeling Gen with wrecking ball force-

Smashing him through walls of concrete, brick and steel.

Orange steps through one of the holes as Gen struggles to get back on his feet.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
Can you feel it, Mr. General? I'm stronger  
than you. My mind power can support my body  
as well. I have reached the peak of humans.

Once more, Gen picks himself up.

ORANGE OCCULTIST (cont'd)  
I really should thank you for it. After all, it was  
your life that taught me the purpose of all life.

He smiles.

ORANGE OCCULTIST (cont'd)  
The purpose of life is to end.

Gen settles into a pose we have seen before. He signals to Orange, "come get some."

Nothing frustrates Orange as much as that little wave.

Another fury roars through the building, but this one ends with Gen unloading an explosion of kicks culminating in-

Bullet Time; a final boot launched like a LAS rocket, blasting Orange-

EXT. S.E.R.G.E HQ – EVENING

Some soldiers down there are watching up to the fight they can't really help. Two strong psychics are fighting without weapons. The Field Marshal watches it hopefully even Gen is gonna lose anyway. Orange and Gen smash back into the building again.

INT. S.E.R.G.E HQ – CONTINUOUS

They fight in mid-air, punching, kicking, grappling, locked together but in constant motion like electrons chasing each other around a single nucleus-

Orange reverses Gen a punch which sends him through walls. Orange stands watching the collision.

Gen appears again behind him and wraps his arms around Orange's neck who is out of breath. Orange smashes his elbow back at Gen's belly so hard, causing him to release. Orange lands on ground and spin-punches at Gen's defensive position.

Gen teleports to behind Orange who turns and kicks him away. He turns back as the same time Gen teleports to behind Orange but it's the front, Gen meets Orange's palm.

Gen falls to ground, hard.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
Why, Mr. General? Who are you fighting for?  
I guess it's not this shoddy country.

GENERAL THAILAND  
We Thais aren't shoddy.

Gen withstands and launches himself against Orange who throws him away with telekinesis to the wall. Gen appears again 2 meters away in the back of Orange and tries his telekinesis. It's nothing for this one.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
You don't learn, do you?

Orange stares hard at Gen, barges him to the wall telekinetically and transfixes him with that wall.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
When your power touches my skin, it becomes nothing.

Orange flies up and howls in frustration, hurling at him, but Gen resists telekinesis and absorbs the attack, catching Orange momentarily off-balance-

Firing back a furious attack that has Orange reeling, unable to defend himself as Gen loads up a bomb. It is not a punch; it is a cannonball-

Shot into Bullet Time; his fist shattering through the glasslike rods of air as it hurls at Orange-

Connecting flush, distorting his features as the flesh of his face is knocked loose and his eyes go blank.

He staggers, stunned, out on his feet as Gen hauls back and gathers the Tai-chi ball, summoning every last bit of his energy, his life-force, then-

Slams it into Orange, catapulting him into the wall of the crater- Burying him from sight.

Lucy and soldiers who come to view and see Orange standing. Everyone comes to help but Orange stops them and barges them away telekitically.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
I am always stronger.

He hangs in the air. He dives into Gen who has nothing left and batters him, each bludgeoning blow striking like bolts of lightning.

He seizes Gen by the throat, hoisting him up like a rag doll and fires a super-punch that sends Gen flying-

Bouncing down to the earth like a crashing airplane, trenching to a stop.

Orange lands over Gen, he grabs him up by throat. Gen is now seriously injured.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
What can you do?

GENERAL THAILAND  
(weakly)  
Are you sure I can't attack you?

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
I am very sure.

Orange Occultist pulls off the Mentalidad and flings it away.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
You always pretend to be very intelligent. Now I'm  
presenting you that you can't even beat me. Can't  
even protect the future of your country. It's now  
not only three provinces, I want the whole country.

PICHITCHAI  
(weakly)  
You can't protect anything now, General Thailand.

Orange stares at Pichitchai and gives him a mind blast, placing massive amounts of information inside the mind of Pichitchai to cause extreme mental pain on him. Pichitchai winces in pain.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
I'm like you. I'm winning you with your son's power  
plus with my own. Now this time, I'll read every  
memories in your brain like I read in Dr. Ginyose  
before changing him to be a zombie.

Gen looks very agony but he smiles faintly.

PICHITCHAI  
As your wish. Do it. You win now.

LUCY HENRY  
You can't.

Lucy shows up and aims her pistol at Orange who lets Pichitchai go. Orange smiles proudly.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
You metal girl!

Orange stretches his fists, barges Lucy telekinetically farther away from them.

PICHITCHAI  
Emma!

Orange looks down to Pichitchai but a plasma cannon blast launches at him and shocks him. John Henry and Hackeyes come from another way as Orange is being shocked.

PICHITCHAI  
John Henry.

Orange turns to John Henry. Smoke rises from Orange's body but nothing's major. We notice that Orange beomces a bit more muscular.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
I know who you are. You from Zeira.

JOHN HENRY  
Let him go.

Orange smiles subtly as John Henry fires another blast at him. He becomes a bit stronger. John Henry realizes the result of that attack. Lightning helps increasing Orange's power. John Henry lowers his on-board plasma cannon.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
Get away from me!

Orange uses telekinesis to push both John Henry and Hackeyes away to o.s. He bends down and seizes Pichitchai up again.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
Now no more assistant.

Orange gets through Pichitchai's neural network as he laughs. Orange closes his eyes, concentrates at weak Pichitchai who doesn't even resist, this bringing us deeper into a psychic's mind...

...Pictures running all time. Every event running back like playback video from fighting scene between him and Orange Occultist back deeper, we see first kiss between Pookey and Pichitchai, it's a beautiful picture. Get deeper. More and More. Get deeper and reads like eight-fold rapidity of video playing running back. Pichitchai was happy with his son and Pookey. Pichitchai and Marshal in the open of T.A.F.F.E. Pichitchai back to three years ago, he and his son tested the helmet- Mentalidad which he used for teleportation, power increasing and psychic power protection. The trio seemed pleased to see Pichitchai in this look.

GENERAL THAILAND  
What do you think?

STEFAN  
That's what we should ask, father.  
How do you feel with this suit?

GENERAL THAILAND  
I think I should train for teleportation  
without this helmet as fast as I can. It's  
a bit uncomfortable and hot.

JOHN HENRY  
Can be impossible, Mr. General.

GENERAL THAILAND  
I know but I will try.

STEFAN  
Dad, the risk of teleportation without this  
helmet isn't only to you, but the one you  
want to teleport with you.

GENERAL THAILAND  
I understand but I will try to train. It's better  
to do things without supporter sometimes because  
nothing can help you all the time.

STEFAN  
What about your other actions?

General Thailand moved his hands and his legs, every move is very normal, nothing's awkward.

GENERAL THAILAND  
The whole's circulation.

LUCY HENRY  
Good. And I think you are ready.

General Thailand smiled, he thought so. The picture ran back again to:

JOHN HENRY  
Can be impossible, Mr. General.

GENERAL THAILAND  
I know but I will try.

STEFAN  
Dad, the risk of teleportation without this  
helmet isn't only to you, but the one you  
want to teleport with you.

The play repeats:

STEFAN  
Dad, the risk of teleportation without this  
helmet isn't only to you, but the one you  
want to teleport with you.

SMEAR BACK TO PRESENT

Orange releases Pichitchai, looking fearful. He just realized it. Orange looks to Pichitchai who slowly holds himself up.

PICHITCHAI  
It doesn't mean I can't attack you.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
What? What did I just do?

One final time, Pichitchai rises to his feet.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
No, no. This isn't right. This can't be right!

Orange steps away with fear.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
Get away from me!

PICHITCHAI  
What are you afraid of?

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
It's a trick!

PICHITCHAI  
No, it's what you want. It's why you're here.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
No!

PICHITCHAI  
You were right, Abdull. You were always right.

Pichitchai steps closer to Orange who looks fearful. His heart beats too hard. He has no concentration. His fear blocks his mental power.

PICHITCHAI  
It was inevitable.

Orange's eyes fire, a scream rises up from him.

PICHITCHAI  
Why? Don't you wanna win me?

Pichitchai grabs Orange by arms.

PICHITCHAI  
Now. Good bye.

Pichitchai inhales and stand-mediates, the glow yellow light and electric effect forming around him and Orange who is fearful, bringing them through other dimension and moving as fast as light. Then there is an explosion at where they were. It's a mysterious ball of yellow lightning and beam that manifesting itself in the form of a large sphere like the new version of time bubble. The lightning bursts. Now we see smoke as result of this small explosion of awry teleportation.

The smoke clears out, revealing naked Pichitchai standing and watching at seriously injured Orange Occultist who didn't just lose his clothes but also lost his arms, ears, noses, legs and got some new burns and bloody cuts around his torso. Blood is flowing from each lost joint. His face is white; his eyes are wide open. Breathing comes in quick gasps.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
(weakly)  
It won't end easily. The nuke will still  
continue its duty. Its system will work.  
I win you anyway. You lose. You all lose.  
(looking upward)  
My god, please thou take me to heaven.

And Orange Occultist's gasping stops. Pichitchai closes Orange Occultist's eyes. Hackeyes, Lucy Henry and John Henry join him.

HACKEYES  
(re: Pichitchai's naked body)  
I think you should get some clothes.

Marshal Chaiwutt, Lt. Gen. Thanom Kittisuk, Maj. Gen. Tara Tarayutt and some soldiers come in from the same way Lucy came in. They look to Pichitchai and Orange Occultist.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Oh! I think I will need an explanation about  
this. At first, I should congratulate you.

PICHITCHAI  
Not yet, sir.

HACKEYES  
There's still a nuke pointing to Bangkok.  
It'll be sent out in half an hour, sir.

INT. COMPUTER COMPLEX – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Marshal Chaiwutt, Pichitchai, Hackeyes, John and Lucy Henry and some soldiers are in the room, looking at screens. Pichitchai now is wearing BDUs.

HACKEYES  
It has unknown native language.

JOHN HENRY  
I never learn how to access this code before.

PICHITCHAI  
(to Hackeyes)  
Did you try your own abilities?

HACKEYES  
What?!

PICHITCHAI  
I don't know much but this native code can be  
controlled by The Orange Occultist. Maybe it  
can be controlled by common human native code.

HACKEYES  
But how?

JOHN HENRY  
That's impossible. If it's human code, my neural  
network musts work as well but I can't really get  
into its system even just a bit.

PICHITCHAI  
I don't know. Maybe yours can't be useful with some  
reasons. We have to try all the way to stop it.

HACKEYES  
At first, we must find how to connect it directly  
with my own brain. I think I may be able to do this.

INT. COMPUTER COMPLEX – LATER

Hackeyes allows himself to sit on a chair. As Pichitchai stands watching, John Henry guides a coaxial line to the jack at

the back of his neck. The cable has been connected to the same DATA ACCESS PORT John Henry ever plugged his fingers in.

SOLDIER  
Sir, it's counting down faster.

Pichitchai, Chaiwutt and Lucy suddenly look to it.

PICHITCHAI  
In thirteen minutes.

SOLDIER  
It counts faster and faster, sir.

PICHITCHAI  
Only hope now is...

They turn to Hackeyes who nods surely.

HACKEYES  
We have to try, sir. You said it.

JOHN HENRY  
Relax your head.

PICHITCHAI  
Our fate is up to you.

HACKEYES  
(to John Henry)  
Do it. I'm ready now.

Hackeyes inhales and exhales deeply as John Henry plugs it in. Hackeyes opens his mouth for gasping. John Henry's skin flows around Hackeyes' skin and transforms to be like stethoscope. Pichitchai walks over to him, sits down and touches Hackeyes' head with one hand, his other hand does fingers-to-temple gesture. They both close their eyes.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
You can do this, Dan. You can do it.

Hackeyes winces a bit painfully.

SOLDIER  
Sir, it counts faster. Now in few seconds.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
How can that happen?

SOLDIER  
I don't know.

Pichitchai doesn't care that, still keeps his eyes close and takes all his concentration at him.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
Imagine you are the god in cyberspace. Imagine  
like you are dreaming. Dream to take control.

SOLDIER  
Sir, it is fired out.

EXT. ROOF OF BUILDING – SAME TIME

The nuke is fired out from the roof and heads to the north fast.

INT. COMPUTER COMPLEX – SAME TIME

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Call the air force. They must destroy...

PICHITCHAI  
No. We can't destroy it. It has virus.

JOHN HENRY  
The attack may make it spreading out in mid-air.  
It'll be worse than letting it explode in Bangkok.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
So tell the air force not to touch it and tell  
the navy I need frogmen team ready in an hour.

SOLDIER  
Yes, sir.

Pichitchai gets his attention back at Hackeyes. He closes eyes.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
Access the system. Dream to override it.  
You can do it. Think...this is your dream.

INTERCUT BETWEEN C.U. SHOT OF HACKEYES' FACE AND THE NUKE WHICH IS RUNNING THROUGH SKY...

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Listen to me. Take control of it. It's your dream.

The nuke still flies in mid-air. Hackeyes relaxes his mind. The monitors shows that the missile has reached the southern area of central Thailand.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Don't be serious. You see it?

HACKEYES  
I see it.

Hackeyes' eyelids knot as he concentrates at the network and the nuke controlling system.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
Yeah. It's like that. Then put it into the water.

Hackeyes controls his mind. He controls it.

EXT. BANGKOK – EVENING

The nuke goes to the wonderful city of Bangkok. FOLLOWING IT as it goes straight and almost collides with a skyscraper but it avoids the direction, going through the side of that skyscraper.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
Put it into the water of sea, Dan.

The nuke turns around and heads to the south.

INT. COMPUTER COMPLEX – CONTINUOUS

Pichitchai opens his eyes and looks to Marshal Chaiwutt.

PICHITCHAI  
Sir, it will be put down to somewhere  
near Ko Sichang, Si Racha, Chonburi.

EXT. SEA – SAME TIME

The nuke falls onto the sea. We TILT UP TO SEE KO SICHANG island.

INT. COMPUTER COMPLEX – SAME TIME

The soldier turns back, smiles.

SOLDIER  
Sir, the nuke disappears from view.

Everyone cheers in excitement. Pichitchai smiles, he turns to Hackeyes who opens his eyes.

PICHITCHAI  
(to Hackeyes)  
You actually did it, Dan.

HACKEYES  
I did it. I saved Bangkok.

Pichitchai and Hackeyes and everyone else look to Marshal Chaiwutt who looks at them.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Now we have two problems to clear.

PICHITCHAI  
I know, Mr. Marshal. I know my foul play.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
That's what we'll clear together. We'll talk  
to the Prime Minister tomorrow. I'm worrying  
more about the nuke.

HACKEYES  
I'll go and search for it.

MARSHAL CHAIWUTT  
Okay. Then we take you back to base. Thank you  
about this mistake, General Thailand.  
(shouting command)  
Let's clap for our General Thailand!

Marshal Chaiwutt claps his hands first. The rest follow.

CLOSE ON : Pichitchai smiles proudly.

INSERT SERIES OF SCENES(DISSOLVES, WITH PICHITCHAI'S V.O.):

1. Pichitchai rushes to hug his son and Pookey with both of his arms as Hackeyes does the same to his wife and his son.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
Now I just protected my country from those  
muslim guerrillas. I knew their delusion  
to the teaching of their own religion.

2. Marshal Chaiwutt and chief of the Muslim in Thailand shaking hands on red carpet in the night of a banquet.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
I had thought about this many years ago.  
Until now...I think General Thailand and  
T.A.F.F.E can solve many insurgency in...

3. A wierd boat on a surface of sea in Si Racha area.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
...my land. Today I know myself more than  
just thinking but also leading.

4. Pichitchai and Pookey kissing in a full moon night.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
I have got the power to protect my country,  
my friends, my family and also my love.

5. A driver who has black eagle logo on his diver suit, finding the off nuke. This diver is one of Insee gang.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
And it comes with the great responsibility...

6. General Thailand is on the roof of building in the night, looking over the city.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
...and I know it will change my life forever.

General Thailand leaps off the building and falls.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
But I don't care. It's my duty.

General Thailand flies over the city.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.) (cont'd)  
'Cause I am General Thailand.

GENERAL THAILAND teleports to somewhere else.

END SERIES OF SCENES...and with sounds of massive explosions, we FADE TO:

EXT. BUILDING – NIGHT

The building is being in chaotic and explosive situation. There are three helicopters. Two are soaring up to the air, one was just started. Dr. Hel Talor runs to a black helicopter.

DR. HEL TALOR  
(to pilot)  
Let's go.

INT. HELICOPTER - CONTINUOUS

WE PAN TO SEE THE PILOT, he wears red eagle mask, red bulletproof shirt with black suit covering and red gloves, this is RED EAGLE. The Red Eagle answers without looking at Dr. Talor.

RED EAGLE  
Yes, sir.

Dr. Hel doesn't get any attention. His assistant gets onto the helicopter. Red Eagle suddenly flies it up.

The assistant looks tired. Dr. Hel doesn't breathe, he just looks around with fear.

ASSISTANT  
Sir, why are you so sure that Red Eagle can't  
track us? He's good at tracking. He would never  
let us go easily.

DR. HEL TALOR  
(to pilot)  
Hey! You. You take me to the prime minister's office.  
Fly away from two helicopters. And go to the south.  
Not automatic after the rest. You know the way, pilot?

RED EAGLE (O.S.)  
Yes. I know.

But the Red Eagle doesn't do after the command. He flies it to race with other two helicopters. The Red Eagle presses on the red "automatic control" button. He turns away to his C4 in a bag. The C4 has been already started.

The helicopters fly in the formation into a city.

FLASH CUT TO EACH HELICOPTER TO SEE C4S ON THEM BEFORE RAPIDLY CUT BACK:

Dr. Hel quickly stands up.

DR. HEL TALOR  
Hey! Why did you?

The Red Eagle turns and chops with his sword but Dr. Hel avoids it, kicks him and throws him backward. The assistant looks fearful and hesitates.

DR. HEL TALOR  
Very interesting, small eagle.

RED EAGLE  
Today, you have to sacrifice for many lives.

The Red Eagle jumps to stand and thrashes his sword to the right waist of Dr. Talor but he jumps and double-kicks Red Eagle flying backward to the floor.

Dr. Hel Talor pushes a button and opens the door of the helicopter. His assistant grabs Red Eagle but it withdraws to be just a small ingot.

Dr. Hel Talor seizes The Red Eagle up and doesn't see a C4 in the parachute backpack.

DR. HEL TALOR  
What can you do without your sword, small eagle?

RED EAGLE  
I can do this.

The Red Eagle grabs Dr. Hel's wrists in his both hands, holding up himself for a kick he serves to Dr. Hel's chest. He suddenly moves to the assistant, punches him and picks his ingot which he draws it again to be a sword. He thrashes on Dr. Hel who quickly avoids, stands and kicks him down the helicopter. As he falls, Red Eagle grabs the Jacob's ladder which hovers to air.

Dr. Talor sees it.

DR. HEL TALOR  
Let's see something very fun, small eagle.  
(to assistant)  
Let's get this eagle fly.

He walks over to the controls. The assistant goes to help. Red Eagle screams as he tries to hold the ladder. His other hand gets the C4 from his bag, it's still counting down. Now the timer shows: . He grabs it firmly in one hand.

He almost falls but he grabs the ladder more firmly and climbs up assiduously. The C4 has reached .

Red Eagle screams as he quickly puts the C4 onto the helicopter and releases his hand from the ladder.

C.U. THE HELICOPTER as it explodes. The other helicopters also explode in fiery explosions. Dr. Talor exactly dies. The initial shock wave attackes Red Eagle who loses consciousness. No one pulls the rip cord. The Red Eagle plummets to the ground.

The people downward look upon to the Red Eagle who is falling and isn't slowing down, just like a fired eagle.

They close their eyes, afraid to watch him fall to ground when suddenly appears with yellow light and electric effect, GENERAL THAILAND catches him and teleports out from the city.

The people open their eyes. They don't see the Red Eagle. All look confused.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. MEDICAL LABORATORY – MORNING

Medical monitors beep, keeping track of the vital signs of – ROME RITTIKRAI alter ego of The Red Eagle, who lies in a bed in the middle of a medical lab.

In the wall beside Rome's bed is a light board on which hang Rome's X-rays. He is asleep, recovering.

Dr. Airin Prasobchoke enters the lab. She walks over and examines the X-rays, fascinated by their unique structure. Airin looks down. Airin's eye moves across his body. His rippling muscles.

She uncaps an IV needle and moves to the middle of Rome's arm. Airin starts to put an IV in Rome's arm. Just as she is sticking the needle in his arm, HE JOLTS VIOLENTLY. SNAP. His hand reaches up quickly, breaking the needle off in his arm. He grabs a startled Airin by the throat.

He is out of bed. She is unable to speak, choked silent by his grip. He places his fist near her face. Rome looks at her.

ROME  
Where am I?

Then he is on his feet. Airin is on the floor, gasping for breath. Airin looks up and...

AIRIN  
You are in recovery lab of T.A.F.F.E base.

ROME  
How can I be here?

AIRIN  
(standing)  
General Pichitchai helped you last night  
when you fell from the helicopter. I am  
here to look upon you. I'm a doctor.

Rome looks confused, hesitates and doesn't see her as a threat. The door opens and Hackeyes enters the lab. He runs over to Airin, stands between her and Rome.

HACKEYES  
(to Airin)  
Airin, are you okay?

AIRIN  
He almost killed me.

Hackeyes looks to Rome with little anger.

GENERAL THAILAND (V.O.)  
Sorry for delay.

Rome turns around to find General Thailand approaches with his teleportation effect.

GENERAL THAILAND  
The Red Eagle.

ROME  
Who are you? How can you do that?

GENERAL THAILAND  
I think this can be very important. We have helped  
you. Lieutenant Chart can't hunt you here. We are  
here to talk more about your victims and Matulee.  
Thank you for what you just did last night.

General Thailand gestures to two agents to exit. Hackeyes supports Airin and they exit. Rome feels this strange but he tries to think.

GENERAL THAILAND  
We are not your enemies.

ROME  
Why did you help me? The police wants me in prison.

GENERAL THAILAND  
We aren't the law enforcement. You know Police Colonel  
Montri Serikul? He's one of my friends. He really likes  
what you have done but he can't help you from laws. He  
phoned me last week. I didn't accept at first.

General Thailand looks at Rome from head to toe.

GENERAL THAILAND  
But I have seen your skills. I like it.  
It'll be very disappointing if I let the  
police get you and let you die.

General Pichitchai puts off his Mentalidad and gives Rome a friendly smile. Pichitchai reaches out his hand.

PICHITCHAI  
Join us.

ANGLE ON PICHITCHAI'S HAND as Rome's hand slowly takes it.

FADE OUT:

CREDIT RUN: Characters by Stefan1994, moji08432, kingofmaster, guidion, TSCC development team(for TSCC's characters), Surank Prempri and Somsuk Galjarug(for Rahut Logan's characters), Bhandit Thongdee(for Mercury Man's characters) and, Sake Dusit(Red Eagle). Fan fictional story written by Stefan1994.

* * *

INT. MATULEE SECRET MEETING – NIGHT

It's a dark conference room with blue glow circular 3D 2-meters high MOTION HOLOGRAM conference technology of MATULEE LEADER wearing Matulee mask in the center of room. Matulee guards with guns guard all entrances.

Surrounding are tables with all Matulee members sitting on. Only ten tables that there's no one siting on. Everyone has same Matulee masks and wears very formal black suits.

MATULEE'S LEADER  
The reports we got from each branch saying that  
the Red Eagle isn't dead. He killed our secret  
project lead, Dr. Hel Talor. We have to refix  
our psychobot systems. And from the reports of  
our Chumporn branch, this picture confirms that  
this serial killer threat is still alive.

The picture of General Thailand is shown beside the Matulee's leader. There are also other pictures on it: General Thailand's teleportation in mid-air and helicopter's explosion. The pictures are shown in four directions of Matulee's leader.

MATULEE'S LEADER (cont'd)  
So we have to communicate with two allies of us.  
The Tiger Canine gang has gained control of Insee.  
These two want to join us as our allies. The only  
plan they have are with these two prisoners...

Now the pictures change to be the photos of two prisoners- one is a big muscular Caucasian, age 35 and another is a short muscular Thai with tattoos around his arms and maybe around his body too.

MATULEE'S LEADER (cont'd)  
Mr. Magnum and Linglom. The best survived fighters  
of Tiger Canine gang. They want us to move them to  
Chonburi jail. They need us to make this easy. These  
two will fulfill what we don't have and lead us to  
the great victory in the future.

The whole group claps their hands.

FADE TO BLACK:

CREDIT CONTINUE: Thank to Rahut Logan development team, TSCC development team, Sake Dusit and Mercury Man development team.

SUPERIMPOSE: "GENERAL THAILAND WILL RETURN IN SIAM AVENGERS..."

* * *

EXT. UNDERWORLD

This is the underworld, looking more like a big sun. Everywhere is red with flame, fire and the bad souls have been being punished by HELL FRIENDS, the 6 feet tall red skinned human-shapped creatures with cruel look and whips which are used to cat on these souls' fake body, letting them feel torture which happens as their results of doing bad things when they were living on Earth. WE PAN ALONG THIS PUNISHMENT AREA TO see the beautiful beyond imagination- the palace rises countless stories tall, glowing red in its incandescent flame-like achitecture and big stones around with red glow light as they are some kind of unknown elements. We get pass and turn around to see the large gate connecting to a red road to...

...along the most astounding path- HELL'S GATEWAY. Wide and flat, it runs straight out from hell palace to the mists and black void of space beyond. In the distance far ahead, the Bridge continues on until it reaches the acute arch with glowing transparent light, this is the DIMENSION GATE- where MEKA and HACKEYES come in from other world to underworld.

They walk along the road through HELL'S GATE and into the palace.

INT. HELL JUDGEMENT CHAMBER

This room is like a mirror with flame and red smoke forming around, able to see the panorama view of all area in underworld and ways to...every punishment zone in the view OF THE LARGE GIANT FIGURE with GIANT LOOK and red smoke around him- THE GOD OF DEATH sitting on hell throne. We can see only red smoke and some fire. TWO MESSENGERS OF DEATH stand, guarding him and HELL GUARDS stand at each way.

The man kneeling in the center of throne with two messengers is the ORANGE OCCULTIST, looking seriously injured, still has every organ as before the teleportation.

THE GOD OF DEATH  
Messengers, take this guy.

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
No one can take me anywhere else.

Two messengers come to Orange Occultist who barges them telekinetically away.

THE GOD OF DEATH  
Brash insect! You dare challenge me, the God of death?

ORANGE OCCULTIST  
I am a psychic. No one can beat me.

THE GOD OF DEATH  
You can't beat me even your mind power is stronger  
than every messenger here. I am the greatest god in  
here. You must kneel down and accept my punishment.

The Orange Occultist jumps with non-human force to the God of Death, pushing two guards out of the way and is about to punch the God of Death who just sits calmly at place. The red thunderbolt is summoned, barging the Orange Occultist back to his place. He has very serious painful burns around his body, this doesn't increase his power but it can beat him easier.

THE GOD OF DEATH  
Messengers, take him. His power is no more.

Orange Occultist doesn't surrender, he jumps again but God of Death summons more red thunderbolt which strikes down to his head, shocking his soul to suffer more pain. He screams as he looks at the God of Death revengefully. With this, his power is instead decreased.

THE GOD OF DEATH  
You don't have your body. This pain will  
decrease your power down to be in state  
that you can't beat other messengers.

The God of Death stares harder. Orange Occultist's pain is up, he screams more and more painfully until the thunderbolt stops.

THE GOD OF DEATH  
Messengers, you can take him now.

Two messengers of death come in, lout at the God of Death and take the Orange Occultist with them to other way.

The God of Death looks toward the main gate of palace as it glows bright and fires its power to the center of room, coming from outside both Hackeyes and Meka kneeling in front of the God of Death. They slowly stand up and look to him.

MEKA  
Sir, he has come.

THE GOD OF DEATH  
Thank you, officer Meka.

Meka looks to Hackeyes and smiles friendly.

MEKA  
Good luck to you.

Meka gestures with his arms and swords then disappears.

HACKEYES  
Thou wanna see me?

THE GOD OF DEATH  
Nothing is out of my watch even thess days.  
Sattra Prasobchoke, you already joined the  
psychic General in his special force?

HACKEYES  
You know it.

THE GOD OF DEATH  
Yes. You killed many terrorists. I hate that.

HACKEYES  
But why do thou want me to join him?

THE GOD OF DEATH  
There are threats out there in outer space, Sattra.  
It's not only to Earth but to our underworld. I can't  
tell you much but the Minoteorians are transfering  
via timeline manipulating technology for their great  
purposes. To take over everywhere in the universe.

HACKEYES  
What thou want me to do?

THE GOD OF DEATH  
If they get another part of adoptagonium, they can gain  
the unlimited power that I mayn't be able to destroy.  
They won't only take over Earth but the whole universe  
will be under their control. You must go back and try  
to find the energy octahedron. You and the General keep  
it safe and learn about it. It's only one way we can  
keep it away from Minoteorians.

HACKEYES  
I will, sir.

THE GOD OF DEATH  
Messengers, take him back.

Two other Messengers of Death come in, so politely take both of Hackeyes' hands and gesture with their scythes. An odd BLACK AND SANGUINEOUS LIGHT rises from the ground, enveloping them, then they disappear.

INT. A ROOM – NIGHT

Hackeyes has been mediating. Wind blows to him. He slowly opens his eyes, coming back to Earth. He looks quite nervous.

FADE OUT.

**THE END**


End file.
